His Eyes His Smile
by Hotaru Suzuki
Summary: A vampire academy in Tokyo is protected by four Vampire nobles, sons of the four noble families of Japan. Lord Kunimitsu is expected to provide an heir for his family while he wants nothing more to be with his best friend. Finding a solution that involves the eldest Fuji sibling, the two are able to be together. Warnings and disclaimers inside. Yaoi Tezuka x Fuji & Oishi x Kikumaru
1. Chapter 1

**His Eyes His Smile**

 _AU| Probable OOC| Yaoi| Lemon| Lime| Adult situations| BDSM-esque|Strong language | Vampires | Blood drinking | Violence_

~Standard disclaimers apply.

CHAPTER ONE:

* * *

In tales written in every country in many ways throughout many generations, Vampires, the immortal blood-suckers were always painted to be horrible evil creatures. Mankind forever fearing them because they lack the ability to see past what they can not understand. Vampires, just as man were capable of being evil, but in general they were far from it.

Hunters and crusaders rose as a way to slay Vampires. They were cruel humans who caught, tortured, raped and killed vampires. They did not spare a single one they came across regardless of age or status. Vampires took to the shadows, hiding, over time they were forgotten and thought of as just fiction. Eventually, they came out of hiding, walking among the humans.

All over the world, there were noble families. Each country had four of six noble families. These nobles were responsible to protect the vampires of their country. In Japan there were four noble families, all stemming in Tokyo. These were the families Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, and Kikumaru.

At some point, the nobles erected an Academy, that to anyone who looked would see a normal academy. This academy housed all younger vampires who studied and boarded within protective walls. Sitting on a special council meant to protect the young vampires were four sons, one from each family of the same age. Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu, Lord Fuji Syusuke, Lord Oishi Shuichiro, and Lord Kikumaru Eiji. The academy was run by the oldest and wisest vampires in Japan, at the head of it was the Elder Tezuka Kunikazu. The elder was around when the academy was erected and sat at the head of the academy for centuries. Between the elder vampires and the council of the four young lords, the academy and its students were well defended.

The four lords were quite spoiled for their efforts and dedication. Within the walls of the actual school, they had a large room to themselves - The Council Room. In the center of the room was two plush black couches facing one another, separated by a coffee table. There were four desks all loaded with papers and files, all neatly arranged. There was a television mounted on the wall and several heavily packed bookshelves. Lastly was a round dining table where stacks of books sat, some open.

Near to the dorms, the four had their very own manor house, which was of old European design. It was quite charming with five bedrooms, a kitchen, den, living room, sun room, dining room, two bathrooms and a basement. Entering the home, there was a nicely sized foyer that led to the living room, den, and kitchen, it also contained a staircase leading to a second floor. Off the living room, there was a dining room, that circled back to the kitchen. Off the den was the sunroom. At the opposite end of the kitchen from the dining room was a door leading to the basement and another leading to a bathroom. The second floor was a long hall connecting five nicely sized bedrooms and a bathroom. The walls were papered with brocade designs and the floors were made of hardwood, except for the floors in the bathrooms and kitchen, which had marble tiles.

The students all wore a uniform, as customary. Black blazers with the academy emblem embroidered on the left breast, white button up shirts, black ties, black slacks for boys and black skirts for girls. The council wore similar uniforms though their shirts were crimson and their blazers embroidered in gold on the cuffs and hems, they also had engraved pins attached to their lapel indicating their family crests.

The duties of the council could be quite daunting. Every morning the four stood at the doors of the school building, they greeted students and watched for any trouble. To one side stood the lord Tezuka and the lord Fuji, the other side stood the lord Oishi and the lord Kikumaru. After they saw everyone in they entered the school and secured the doors shut. While waiting for classes to begin they walked the halls in pairs, making sure everyone was happy and safe, and once classes began, they continued through, seeing to any stragglers. Once they were sure everyone was where they belonged they went to their council room. When they got to the council room, they would see to any immediate business, then they sat down on the couches for lessons. They had an appointed teacher who taught them in their school lessons and in their noble duties. After lessons, they went in pairs to patrol the halls and academy grounds. From there they returned back to their manor house to feed together, then returned back to the school. They would check in on all the classes and clubs, then retire to the council room until they had to see the students off safely. This was for school days. Days without lessons were obviously different and they were freer to be themselves.

* * *

Fuji sighed contently as he entered the living room in nothing but white pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his feminine hips and a fluffy towel draped over his head as he worked the water out of his waist-length brown hair. He sank down onto the couch next to Tezuka who looked up at him from a book. Kikumaru lay on his stomach playing with a kitten Fuji insisted on getting and Oishi was looking through some papers.

Tezuka sat his book down and turned on the couch, tucking one leg up as he turned to face Fuji. "Here.." he said, reaching for the towel and helping Fuji work the water out of his magnificent locks. Fuji simply smiled at him. Quietly he worked until satisfied, then let the towel drop to Fuji's lap.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu." Fuji cooed, bringing a hand up to caress Tezuka's face briefly before getting up. He made his way up to his room, collapsing on his bed. He curled up onto his side, icy blue eyes focused on the unsuspecting wall. He could hear his friends in the living room and the little patter of fluffy paws running around. Kikumaru was giggling insanely, probably at the kitten. There was a shift, quiet and heavy steps were coming up the stairs. It was Tezuka, his musky scent growing stronger.

A knock on the door frame. "Syusuke..."

Fuji closed his eyes and sat up, tilting his head in the direction of the door. He said nothing, just gestured for the other to join him. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. The bed shifted as Tezuka sat. They said nothing, they didn't need to, they never did. Tezuka reached out setting a hand on his knee.

"Let's go out..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

They had met when they were very little. Still toddlers to the human eye, but in reality, it had been several centuries ago. They grew up together, their strengths and abilities developed together. They were rarely apart, and their connection was undeniable. At some point, the connection grew, and the two fell in love.

With a hand placed in the small of Fuji's back, Tezuka guided him through the streets of Tokyo. Fuji had tied his hair into a ponytail and changed into a pair of white slacks and a white button-up shirt that he left untucked. Tezuka wore black slacks and a white button-up shirt that he too left untucked. They were on the hunt. Not something the did very often, as usually, they had donors. Sometimes Tezuka insisted that he and Fuji go out to hunt. "Syusuke..." he gestured to an active club. Fuji nodded in response.

The two made their way into the club, having to, as Fuji decided to term it; 'charm' their way in. The scent of the club was nauseating. Alcohol, cigarettes, sweat, a series of bodily secretions, death, and a horrid array of chemicals. It was disgusting. They found a booth and watched the bodies dancing and whatever else they might have been doing.

The duo slipped into a secluded booth, Tezuka sitting on one side and Fuji on the other. They sat in silence as they watched the sickening amount of writhing bodies on the dance floor. Very few people actually looked appetizing. "I don't…." Fuji began but was cut off as a dumb little thing slipped into the booth beside Tezuka.

Let the games begin. The girl flirted shamelessly with the tall and mysterious bespectacled man, completely unaware. Fuji watched from under his lashes, his arms crossed over his chest as he did. Tezuka remained ever stoic to the girl, though he reciprocated the flirting in his own way. The moment the girl pressed up against Tezuka jealousy shot through Fuji, his body tensing. Tezuka noticed, he always did, a foot gently rubbed his ankle, telling him to relax.

It wasn't long before another unsuspecting fool slipped into their booth, another dumb girl, who had her sights set on the long-haired beauty. Fuji didn't want this. He leaned over, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry, but I am not interested, and he is rather occupied." The girl began to speak but he stopped her. "Look, you're a pretty girl, but I'm afraid that unless you are hiding a magnificent cock under that short skirt of yours, I'm not interested," he said, smiling at the horrified face she made. He sat straight up again he watched as she slid out of the booth and rushed off.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka warned, his attention having been pulled away from the flirty girl at his side the moment he heard Fuji's crude refusal. Fuji smiled at him, daring him to reprimand him for turning down a meal. He would, just not at the moment. "Excuse us," he said to Fuji, motioning for the girl to slide out, he was going to find somewhere secluded and subdue the girl.

Fuji followed Tezuka and the girl, who slipped out some side doors leading to an ally. Always an ally, how stereotypical. Tezuka 'charmed' the girl into submission. The girl stood against the wall, her eyes glazed over and her face blank. He came to stand next to Tezuka who looked down at him, sometimes he forgot how ridiculously tall his friend got – his head only just clearing Tezuka's shoulders.

"Go. Feed."Tezuka said, waving toward the girl.

"You too." Fuji said, Tezuka nodding.

"I will." Tezuka placing his hand on Fuji's back, pushing him forward. He watched as Fuji guided the girl gently away from the wall and stepped behind her. He was going to for her neck. He always went for the neck.

Fuji gently pushed the girl's hair to the side, using the hair he pushed to the side to pull her head into a tilt, baring her neck. At the same time, he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back flush against his body. With that, he let his eyes open, his icy blue gaze focused on his friend as he sank his fangs into the girl's neck.

Tezuka watched, Fuji was taunting him, he was well aware. He met the cold gaze, refusing to break the eye contact as he moved to the girl, gripping her arm and bringing her wrist to his lips. He sank his fangs into the flesh there. The eye contact not once breaking. He would not feed long and neither would Fuji.

"I think we've taken plenty," Fuji said, pulling away from the girl. He stepped away and so did Tezuka. He eased the girl to the ground, so she did not hurt herself, as their snacking had left her unconscious. She'd be fine, but they would call an ambulance just in case.

After calling an ambulance, they slipped into the shadows. Once again walking, Tezuka's hand resting on the small of Fuji's back. They returned home, slipping up the stairs after toeing off their shoes at the door. Tezuka watched as Fuji changed back into his pajama bottoms, quietly taking in every bit of flesh that was uncovered to him. Flawless. "Syusuke..."

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji sat down on his bed next to Tezuka.

How torturous. The smell of floral mixes and natural scent, the scent of Fuji was everywhere in this room, and even more so when he pulled his hair from the ponytail and brushing through the length with his fingers. Tezuka growled quietly and got up, moving toward the door. "I'm sorry."

Fuji smiled a sad smile. "Me too..." he responded. He listened as Tezuka entered the bathroom, turning on the shower. With a sigh, he fell back into his pillows. Tezuka was always watching over him, protecting him, loving him in every way he could. The only way he could.

It is so painful, to be in love with your friend, for them to be in love with you. To always be near each other? Having to put your noble duties before your heart. Tezuka had a great duty to his family, one that he could not ignore, and one that prevented them from seeking out an intimate relationship. It was so painful… Tears,

"Fujiko..." Kikumaru said from the door.

"Hm?"

Kikumaru moved from the door to sit on the side of Fuji's bed, he placed the little purring white ball of fluff on Fuji's chest. "Why are you crying, Nya?"

Another sad smile. "Kunimitsu.," Fuji responded. That's all he needed to say. With that, Kikumaru moved the kitten and laid down next to him, pulling him into a hug. He buried his face into Kikumaru's chest, his finger's gripping tightly at the fabric of his shirt.

This was not the first time, and probably not the last time Kikumaru would end up laying with Fuji as he cried himself to sleep over his ever breaking heart. Kikumaru could not even fathom the heartache his friends were feeling. He was able to have who he was in love with, who at this moment was probably providing some sort of comfort to the ever stoic Tezuka. Even so, he was quite proud of how they stuffed their feelings away to perform their duties every day, and always in close proximity to each other.

"Thank you, Eiji," Fuji said between sobs.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka said from the door. Kikumaru jumped up and moved out of the room. He reached over, shutting the door behind him. He had managed to get half undressed before he caught the sound of the sobs. He tried to ignore it at first, but he could not take it when he heard Kikumaru comforting him. He crawled into Fuji's bed, pulling him close. Hot tears hit his chest. He never felt so guilty in his life. He placed gentle kisses on top of Fuji's head. "I'm sorry," he whispered

Fuji pressed a kiss to Tezuka's chest. "Me too..." He pushed away from Tezuka, enough to look him in the eye. He looked sad. His stoic mask faltering, for him. "Why, Kunimitsu?" he reached up touching his face. "Why do you look so sad?" He knew why. Tezuka didn't answer, he simply pulled him back against his chest.

"I love you..." Tezuka whispered.

"I love you too..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

"What do you mean Yuta should take your place on the council?!" Fuji's older sister, Yumiko yelled. She sat across from him in the council room her legs crossed as she stared at her younger brother.

Fuji sat nearly bent in half with his arms resting on his knees and his head bowed which made his long hair fall over his shoulders, acting as a curtain and hiding his face. "Yuta would make a better council member than I do." He believed completely that his brother would make a great replacement for him.

"He would make a fine council member, Syusuke. That is not the question. Why all of the sudden?" Yumiko said, irritation lacing her voice.

 _Because I am in love with my best friend? Because he is in love with me? Because I am to be by his side every day? Because I can't take the heartbreak day after day, knowing that our feeling means nothing? That he still has to choose someone else…_

"I am of no use to them…" Fuji responded.

Yumiko kicked the coffee table and growled, causing Fuji too look up at her "Stop lying to me, Syusuke!"

Fuji shook his head. "It would be easier that way. For me. For us." he whispered.

"I knew it. What does he have to say about this?"

"I have not told him."

"Why the hell not? Doesn't he deserve to know that you plan on leaving him? That you plan on sticking your little brother in this dangerous role instead? That you plan to take his partner away? Doesn't he deserve to have a say?"

"Don't leave." Came the familiar deep monotone.

Fuji stood up, looking at the door where Tezuka stood. How did he not notice him show up? "Kunimitsu..."

Yumiko got to her feet and made her way out. "You two need to sort this out, and not rush into any rash decisions," she said as she left, shutting the door behind herself.

Tezuka stared at Fuji who returned his gaze, his normally cold gaze soft, as it always was when he dared to open his eyes to look, really look at him. He moved across the room, pulling the smaller vampire into his arms. He held the lithe body tight against his own. "Don't you ever try to leave me, I will not allow it."

Fuji stared up at Tezuka. His heart hammering in his chest. That sad expression was back. Only with him did Tezuka allow his stoic mask to falter. The sad melted away, replaced by relief? Happiness? "Why won't you?" he asked, burying his face into the broad chest in front of him.

No verbal response came. Tezuka gripped Fuji's chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilting his head back. He pressed a kiss to Fuji's lips. There was a slight hesitation from Fuji, but he returned the kiss. "I am going to make you mine." He whispered as the kiss broke.

"You can't!"

"I can and I will." Tezuka responded.

Although he wanted to argue, Fuji could not help but smile. He reached up, cupping his hand on Tezuka's face. "I have been yours since the day we met." he purred. Tezuka smiled at him. It's been a while since he last saw that. His heart leapt. Another expression reserved only for him. He was going to be selfish.

* * *

Tezuka stood in a large office, his arms crossed over his chest. "Grandfather," he addressed the elder sitting behind a desk. "I am well aware of my duties and obligations to our family and the academy. I take them quite seriously. I also have a duty to myself and my friends. Specifically to Lord Syusuke."

The Elder gave a knowing grin. "It took you long enough. I was expecting this for decades. What do you plan on doing about providing an heir?"

"Perhaps we can find a surrogate." Tezuka offered.

Elder Tezuka hummed. "Not a bad idea. You wish to bind yourself together with Lord Syusuke, forever?" Forever for vampires was an infinite amount of time. The young Tezuka gave a curt nod in response. Directing his attention to a man standing behind him. "Fetch the young Lord." he directed and the man vanished.

It was only a few minutes before the man was back, Fuji in tow. Tezuka could not help the amused feeling he got. It was clear Fuji was not prepared to be called into a meeting. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and socks. He quickly took off the over shirt he wore and put it over Fuji's shoulders. Fuji quickly pulled it around himself. It was cute because he was bigger than Fuji, his shirt hung off of him.

"Lord Syusuke, my grandson has told me that he wishes to marry you. To spend his immortal life with you. Do you feel the same?"

"Yes, Elder. I do." Fuji nodded, his chest swelling with happiness.

"He has also suggested that a surrogate can be used to produce an heir. What are your thoughts?"

"As I am incapable of providing this for Lord Kunimitsu, it would seem to be the best option for the family," Fuji responded.

"Very well. We will locate a suitable surrogate..."

Fuji stuck his hand up, indicating he'd like to say something. "Elder, if it is not too much trouble, may I suggest my sister, Yumiko. That way the heir or heirs would be off my blood as well?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji, his face was set into a serious expression. _Not a bad idea..._ His heart thudded in his chest.

The elder smiled. "I will summon her and your parents to discuss it. I will send for you both when I have an answer. Then we can discuss your marriage." He said.

"Yes, Elder," Fuji said and bowed respectfully

"Thank you, Grandfather." Tezuka raid. With a nod from the elder, he picked Fuji up, bridal style, and carried him out. Fuji Snuggled close to him as he carried him in silence back home. "He didn't even let you get dressed." He mused before the made it to the house.

"Ah, yeah. Had he been a minute sooner, I would have been arriving in a complete state of undress." Fuji responded with a giggle.

"That would have been an interesting sight."

Fuji laughed. "I think so."

* * *

Tezuka set him down as soon as the crossed the threshold. He stopped to toe off his own shoes.

"Welcome back!" Kikumaru and Oishi said at the same time from the den.

"Where have you been?" Oishi questioned as the brunettes walked into the room.

Fuji shrugged. "I wonder..." he said and gripped onto Tezuka's arm.

Eiji's head canted to the side, he looked at his friends, analyzing. He could hear Fuji's heart beating happily in his chest, he could feel the sad air had gone. Not just Fuji, but Tezuka too. You'd have to be an idiot not to understand it.

"I've spoken to my Grandfather. Not only will I be providing an heir to my family, but I will also be marrying Syusuke." Tezuka stated.

"With any luck Yumiko will agree to surrogate for us, keeping the heir in my blood as well," Fuji added.

The other couple grinned. "That's fantastic." Oishi said and Kikumaru nodded. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four** :

* * *

Dressed in their school uniforms, Fuji's hair tied back in a high ponytail, the two walked side by side to Elder Tezuka's office. They had been summoned midway through their tutor session. It had been nearly a week since they spoke to Elder Tezuka, and they were starting to think that Yumiko was being unreasonable or some other hold up.

They knocked on the door and were quickly greeted by the Elder's secretary or assistant, they didn't really know what he was. Entering the room they spotted the Elder at his desk and Yumiko sitting in a chair across from him. Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Young Lords, come sit." The elder said and directed them to a chair beside Yumiko. Tezuka sat and Fuji stood behind him. "As I am sure you already know, you have received approval from your parents. As for the surrogacy, Lady Yumiko will talk to you about that." he gestured to the eldest Fuji sibling.

Yumiko smiled and looked at her brother. "I am glad you are not acting so foolish now, little brother. Also, I will happily be a surrogate for you. Though, I will have to insist we find a way that does not require physical touch, no offense Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka nodded. "None taken, Syusuke may want to murder us both if we took the physical route," he said in his usual monotone stoicism.

Fuji chuckled. "Oh now. I would never."

"You would." Both Yumiko and Tezuka deadpanned at the same time.

"You three can work that out on your own." Elder Tezuka interjected. The three nodded. "Very well. Lady Yumiko, you are dismissed, Young Lords, we must discuss the marriage."

Yumiko got to her feet, bowing to the Elder, and left quietly. Fuji moved to sit where his sister had been sitting. He smiled at the Elder Tezuka who returned to smile.

"I believe it goes without saying that this will be a big event. As nobles, and two of the most reputable families. As a pair, your strength and skill go unmatched. To be honest, the fact that we are having this conversation does not come as a surprise to me. A wedding is a wedding. Plan accordingly. We will have the wedding here at the academy in the gardens. Any objections?" The elder spoke.

"No." Tezuka responded flatly.

"Very well, Your engagement will be announced to the noble families internationally. I suggest you two complete your engagement immediately. Make your claim and mark each other appropriately." The elder directed. "Any questions?" both lords shook their heads. "Lastly. I will have a wedding planner sent to you, she will handle all the formalities regarding the wedding." Both lords nodded. "Then you are free to go."

Tezuka and Fuji got to their feet. They bowed to the Elder Tezuka. As they left, Tezuka placed his hand on the small of Fuji's back, guiding him.

"Oh, Kunimitsu." The pair stopped, and Tezuka looked over his shoulder. "Make time to check in with the medical staff regarding Lady Yumiko's surrogacy." Tezuka nodded.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Tezuka swept Fuji up, lifting him from the ground and pressing him tight against his own body. They kissed and Fuji's arms wrapped around his shoulders. They kissed there for a long time, an endless stream of short and emotion-filled kisses.

* * *

 _Make your claim and mark each other._

The instructions were clear and echoed in their minds as they arrived home from the meeting. Tezuka and Fuji toed off their shoes and walked further into the house. Without a word, the two decided that they would head to the sunroom. It was a cloudy day, and the room would not be so terribly bright. Though they still pulled the bamboo shades loose over the windows, darkening the room further.

Silently the two removed their shirts, blazers, and ties, draping them over patio chairs. Grabbing a candle and lighting it they moved to the center of the room and knelt down. The candle was set down to the side but still close. Tezuka pulled Fuji's body flush against his and reached around pulling the tie from Fuji's hair, watching the hair sway slightly as it fell loose.

As born noble vampires, the skills, abilities, and powers were beyond imaginable. The connection between two vampires tended to be quite romantic. This engagement ritual, the claiming of one another was just as good as getting married, though formalities and all that dictated an actual ceremony. Whereas this could be done as a ceremony, most if not all chose to keep it private, intimate.

With their bodies pressed together on their knees, they kissed. Slow and passionate. Lips connecting perfectly, tongues exploring each other's mouths. As they kissed their hearts slowed, the rhythms matching, beating as one. As they would from now on until the end of time. As the kiss broke they both sat back on their heels. Each reaching into the pocket of their uniform pants, producing a piece of metal with their family crest on it. Quietly the attached the pieces to a handle of sorts that made it look like a miniature branding iron. Icy blue eyes met with brown. Their gaze set on one another.

Tezuka held his crest over the candle waiting for the metal to turn red, "Syusuke, do you accept my claim of your being?"

"Body, mind, and soul – My being is yours."

With that Tezuka moved quickly, he pulled the crest from the fire and wrapped his arm around Fuji's waist pulling him close as he pressed the searing metal into the flesh of Fuji's chest just above his heart. He flinched with the cry Fuji let out. "Shh, little one." he soothed. As soon as the sound of sizzling flesh stopped he pulled the metal from his lover's chest and dropped it to the floor.

Fuji recovered quickly and sat back on his heels. He held his crest over the flame, their eyes meeting again. "Kunimitsu, do you accept my claim of your being?"

"Body, mind, and soul – My being is yours."

Fuji moved quick just as Tezuka did, leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to his lover's as he pressed the metal into Tezuka's chest above his heart. Tezuka let out a loud hiss. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Don't be," Tezuka said between gritted teeth.

Just as the sound stopped, he dropped the metal to the floor and sat back on his heels, he held out his wrist to the other, and the other offered up his wrist. Once again their eyes met as their fangs punctured each other's wrist, drinking at each other's blood. The burns on their chests began to glow, permanently sealing the bond in a scar on their chests. After a minute they let their wrists slip away from one another.

Coming back on their knees, they pressed their bodies together again, lips meeting in another long and passionate kiss.

 _I am yours, for all eternity…_

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know how I came up with that little ritual. I am actually pretty pleased with it. It is vampy and so sweet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

Skidding backward across the open floor of the gymnasium, Fuji caught himself and lunged forward, bringing his katana down on his opponent who blocked his strike. He smiled at his opponent before jumping backward, and striking at his abdomen, nicking him.

"Ow! Fujiko!" Kikumaru whined as he bounced back in time to miss getting jabbed in the stomach. He quickly brought his own katana up to block yet another strike. "Who's idea was this anyway? Nya!"

"Shuichiro's," Fuji responded as he spun around Kikumaru, placing himself behind the redhead. Kikumaru turned on him, swinging at him, he ducked out of the way. "Too slow, pussycat." he purred. He once again swung around Kikumaru, his blade pressing between his friend's shoulder blades. "I win," he said, withdrawing his blade.

"Eh? Again?" Kikumaru sighed

"You are too stiff, Eiji! You need to loosen up. I am not going to kill you, try moving naturally." Fuji instructed. Turning his attention to the side where Oishi and Tezuka stood. "Kunimitsu!" he addressed, tossing his katana toward the lord, who caught it with ease. Quickly he shifted around Kikumaru, grabbing his katana and bringing it up just in time to block a blow from Tezuka. Blocking the blow, he smiled at his fiancè. "Eiji, I suggest you move over to the side before his blade falls," he instructed.

Tezuka waited until the redhead was safe to the side before he bounced back and looked over Fuji as if analyzing him. "Little one..." he said before shifting around the shorter brunette.

Fuji hummed. "My love?" he responded. Tezuka took that as an invitation and lunged for him, he deflected the blow and sidestepped. He tutted. "Don't go easy on me, I won't go easy on you," he warned. As if Tezuka would actually go easy on him.

With that, the two launched into a full-blown katana fight. On every clash of the katanas, the metal sparked. They did not spare each other as promised. Taking every opportunity to slice or stab at one another. Always avoiding the areas that would cause damage that would not heal so quickly. Blood dripped from their wounds until they closed over, their clothing torn and blood-soaked.

Tezuka lunged forward, side stepping a blow from his fiancè, he swung around, piercing Fuji's shoulder with the blade, who hissed loudly. They stopped long enough for Tezuka to pull the blade from him without hurting him more.

They once again launched into the katana fight. They could hear Kikumaru commenting and Oishi making sure to point out their movements and stances. Fuji darted around Tezuka, swiping him with his katana, and cutting through his flesh. Catching an opening he slipped past Tezuka, only to turn and drive his katana through Tezuka's thigh, earning him a growl. "Got. You."

"Think so?" Tezuka said and brought his katana down, piercing Fuji's arm and securing the katana into the floor. Despite the hiss of pain, Fuji chuckled. "I win." he stated having successfully immobilized Fuji by shish kebabing his arm. He withdrew the katana from Fuji, causing another hiss.

"So it would seem." Fuji responded, grabbing his arm, as he pulled the katana his still held from Tezuka's thigh, who simply flinched. Both lords dropped their weapons in favor of looking over each other.

"There is blood everywhere." Oishi stated, and there was in fact a fatal amount of blood on the floor. "You must be starving."

Tezuka nodded, his attention on Fuji, "We should feed and visit the medic." he said and grabbed Fuji's arm, the hole left by the katana was already closing, he brought it up to his lips and licked the length of the wound. Fuji purred loudly with that gesture. "Let's go."

The two lords in their tattered and bloody clothing walked through the halls, droplets of blood trailing them. They made their way to the cafeteria where they were well supplied on donated blood. They had left Oishi and Kikumaru with the task of fetching the custodial staff about the mess they made, as they desperately needed to feed. Fuji stood against the door while Tezuka fetched them two large containers of blood.

Drinking as they headed off to see the medic, blood still dripping from the holes in their bodies. Fuji hummed. "Any news on Yumiko?" he asked. Tezuka had been with her just earlier, and he was too busy with training Kikumaru with a katana to ask about it.

"We wont know until next week, they say." Tezuka responded. "The doctor is confident, however."

Fuji smiled. "How do you feel?"

"What do you… About becoming a father?"

"Yeah."

Tezuka noted the pounding in his chest of which was not his own. "I'm not sure, to be honest." He tapped his own chest, just above his heart, signaling he could feel the pounding. "How do you feel?"

Fuji hummed in thought for a moment. "Happy. I am happy about being yours. I am happy because you are mine. I am happy we are getting married, joining our families. I am happy because, thanks to Yumiko, we get to have a family of our own."

Reaching over to stroke his fiancè's face with the back of his hand, Tezuka gave a small smile. "Then, I am happy too." he stated. It was that simple.

The two made it to the medic's office, stepping in just as they finished off their containers, and disposing of them. The medic looked up at them and frowned. "You two look like shit." he said.

"Training with katanas." Fuji responded.

"Yeah. Get undressed. You're dripping on the floor..." The medic said.

Despite the blatant disrespect, the two ignored it and undressed completely. They stood completely nude allowing the medic to look at their healed and healing wounds. He looked over Fuji first.

"You impaled him twice?" The medic growled eyeballing the closing wounds.

Tezuka nodded. "Yes" as if it were no big deal, which it really wasn't. The medic let out a disgusted sigh and click of his tongue in response. "Enough." Tezuka warned. "Syusuke is quite capable of handling it."

Fuji chuckled. "It was not completely one sided, I got his thigh." he said almost said proudly.

The medic growled. "Clearly!" he bit. "You two will be fine. I will wrap the ones that are still bleeding." he said, proceeding to just that.

* * *

"The custodial staff was not happy about the blood." Oishi said as Tezuka and Fuji walked into the house. He was leaning back on one of the couches in their living room. Kikumaru was on his lap, and as per usual, the little kitten was in his arms.

Fuji chuckled, and headed straight up the stairs, Tezuka in tow. The two stripped out of their tattered and bloody clothing yet again. They dropped the clothing in a pile in Fuji's room before padding off to the bathroom. Tezuka turned on the tap while Fuji pulled his hair free from the tie and combed through the length with his fingers.

The two stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over their battered bodies. Tezuka helped Fuji work his floral shampoo into the insane length of his hair. Fuji purred underneath the ministrations. "So much hair." Tezuka mumbled, causing Fuji to laugh.

"And you are very tall" Fuji responded. Apparently, it was time to play 'state the obvious.' He chuckled inwardly.

Tezuka growled into Fuji's ear causing the shorter brunette to chuckle. He helped Fuji rinse his hair out and worked in conditioner. After a few minutes, he helped rinse that out too. "Syusuke, you smell good." he all but purred as he pressed a kiss to Fuji's neck.

"You smell like blood." Fuji chuckled and turned in Tezuka's arms "On your knees, I will wash your hair." He smiled, and watched as Tezuka dropped to his knees as asked. Fuji quickly set to his task, humming quietly as he did. After finishing with his fiancè's hair, he coaxed him back onto his feet and began helping him wash. Not that he needed help.

Capturing the shorter brunette's lips in a kiss, Tezuka pinned him against the wall of the shower. The kiss was long and verging on needy, drawing purrs and gentle moans from Fuji. After successfully flustering Fuji, Tezuka stepped back and helped Fuji wash, desperately wanting to explore the lithe body.

* * *

 **A/ N: Next chapter will have unadulterated smut. You've been warned.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ai and August 19:_ Haha! Got tons of the Perfect Pair in the coming chapters! Just you wait ;) I'm going to draw this story out for as long as possible. So there will be plenty of fluff and smut!

 **Chapter Six:**

* * *

"You know, what this whole thing has taught me?" Yumiko said as she sat down next to her brother, who was lounging on one of the couched in the council room. She gestured for Tezuka to come sit with them. Kikumaru and Oishi were already sitting on the couch opposite of her and her brother.

"What is that, Yumiko?" Fuji asked, turning his attention to his sister and then to Tezuka as he sat down.

"The sentence: ' _.. And just like a human.._ ' is quite annoying." Yumiko said, earning her a snort from Fuji and Oishi. "We _are_ still humanoid and our bodies work pretty much the same. So, to actually keep putting that into every conversation it gets tiresome."

Tezuka nodded. Having heard the word too many times in the past month, he too was quite sick of it.

"Anyway!" Yumiko said, handing both Tezuka and her brother an envelope each. She watched her brother's face, as she already knew Tezuka's stoic mask would not waiver. As expected Fuji's face lit up. She turned to Tezuka who just stared. "Congratulations boys, you are officially expecting fathers of twins!" she cooed. She leaned over and handed the other two a copy of the sonogram photos she had put in the envelopes.

"Congratulation guys." Oishi said, eyeballing the photo and Kikumaru leaned over him to look at it.

Fuji stared at the picture, his face set in a happy smile. "Ne, Kunimitsu?" he practically whispered.

"Hm?"

"Twins.."

Yumiko quickly moved to the other couch so the two could have their moment without her in the way.

"I see this..."

"Ne, Kunimitsu?"

"Hm?"

"We're gonna be fathers..."

"Yes, we are.."

Oishi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I think they are in shock..." he said looking to Yumiko. "What you are doing for them, I know Syusuke appreciates it fully."

Yumiko smiled. "He's my brother. He deserves to be happy. Tezuka-kun does too. You know just as well as I do, had I not agreed to this, they would have been forced to use someone else, or move on. Could you imagine how miserable they would be under the latter?"

Kikumaru flopped over Oishi's lap. "He's lucky you're his sister." he mewed.

Fuji moved across the couch, kneeling over Tezuka. They sat with their foreheads pressed together, fingers intertwined together. Not a word was being spoken, yet a thousand messages were being said. Their hearts pounded in their chests.

"Look." Yumiko pointed out. "Listen." she said, after a little while. "That. That's why I am doing this for them." she said with a smile. Oishi and Kikumaru nodded. She kept watching in awe for a moment.

After a few minutes, Fuji and Tezuka got up, excusing themselves and leaving.

Kikumaru chuckled. "I think they are going to go celebrate..." he said without thinking, his face flushing at the thought.

* * *

Tezuka sat in the center of his bed Fuji knelt over him, straddling his thighs. Naked and hearts pounding in their chests, the two shared a deep kiss. Tezuka gently ran his hands up Fuji's sides as they kissed, his fingers dancing gently over the soft skin. Fuji's arms wrapped around Tezuka's shoulders, dainty fingers finding their way into the silky brunette hair.

Finding a small bottle he had thrown on the bed earlier, Tezuka popped the cap open and squeezed some of the sticky fluid onto his fingers. He wrapped an arm tightly around Fuji's waist, pulling him flush against him. Ignoring the engorged appendage pressing into his stomach, Tezuka snaked his other arm around his fiancè, seeking out the hole he'd been craving to fill for the last century. He pressed a lubricated finger against the entrance, quickly pushing it completely inside.

With a gasp, Fuji tightened his arms around Tezuka. He drew in deep breaths as Tezuka's finger moved inside him. "Kuni...mitsu..." he moaned and buried his face in Tezuka's neck. A second finger was added, soon a third was added, Fuji squirmed. Too much. Fuji let a pitiful whine escape his lips.

Fuji would be lying if he were to say he was not nervous. This was the first time they went so far physically. He knew the logistics of it, but still, he was nervous. It already felt so amazing, his whole body was electrified and on fire. Yet the possibility of it becoming painful made him want to back out. Which in hindsight, was a little silly. The pain was not a problem for him, he would even dare to say he enjoyed it to a point.

"You're fine, little one." Tezuka cooed. Fuji lifted his head out of his neck to stare at him with half-lidded eyes. _So sexy…_ He slipped his fingers from Fuji before pushing them back. Fuji moaned and rolled his head back, exposing his throat. _So very sexy…_ Pulling his fingers from his fiancè one last time, Tezuka gripped Fuji's hips and impaled him fully onto his arousal. Fuji's body stiffened and his back arched.

Fuji stared at the ceiling of the room while his body adjusted to Tezuka. He was pretty sure at this point that everything about his fiancè was huge. Which he was already aware, but this put it a bit more into perspective. Tezuka showered his neck and collarbone with kisses as he remained arched back like he was. It felt so good. As his body relaxed Fuji brought his attention back down to Tezuka.

As soon as their eyes met, their lips crashed in a desperate lust filled kiss. It was a quick and sloppy kiss. Breaking the kiss, Tezuka instructed Fuji to tighten his legs around him, as he moved them to a better position, not wanting to lose the connection. He moved carefully and quickly, laying Fuji on his back. He planted his elbows firmly on either side of Fuji's head, their foreheads pressed together as he rolled his hips into Fuji.

It did not take Tezuka long to build a rhythm and angle that had his fiancè writhing and screaming underneath him. He pressed kisses along Fuji's face and neck, Their fingers intertwined above Fuji's head. Their hearts raced and their breathing labored. Finding Fuji's lips again, they shared a long kiss that further heightened their connection.

"I love you.." Tezuka whispered against Fuji's lips as their kiss broke.

Fuji moaned. "I-I...ah… l-love….ah….y'too" he breathed out.

Letting go of Fuji's hands, Tezuka pushed himself up, forcing the smaller brunette to remove his legs from his waist. He grabbed Fuji's thighs, just above his knees and pushed them up toward Fuji's chest, forcing him to angle his hips.

Watching Fuji, Tezuka could not help but moan at the wanton appearance of his fiancè. His head lulled slightly to the side, eyes glazed and half-lidded, lips parted and swollen, his long hair strewn in all directions with his bangs and several strands sticking to his sweat covered skin, his hands fisted in the bedding, his chest rose and fell quickly, every inch of his flesh was flushed, and his proud erection laid against his stomach in a mess of its own viscous fluid.

Regaining his pace, Tezuka watched as Fuji arched off the bed. He was getting close, they both were. Letting go of one of Fuji's legs, he wrapped his hand around the forgotten erection, pumping in time with his thrust. It didn't take long, A keening moan and a jumbled version of his name slipped from the smaller brunette's lips as he came. Tezuka followed suit, coming deep inside Fuji with a low moan.

Fuji's legs dropped as Tezuka fell on top of him, catching his weight with an arm, and resting his head against Fuji's shoulder until they both came down far enough to roll to the side. The two stared at the ceiling for a minute before Fuji rolled onto his side, to nestle himself against his fiancè. Tezuka wrapped an arm around him lazily as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

An older woman burst through the doors of the council room, causing those inside the room to jump to their feet. The woman let out a giggle and bowed respectfully. "Sorry, my lords, I do not mean to startle you. My name is Tanaka Aiko, I am the lady in charge of planning the perfect wedding for young Lords..." she peered at her notes. "Kunimitsu and Syusuke," she stated.

The woman looked like she was in her forties, she a was slightly heavy set, and even taller than Fuji. She wore a pencil skirt and a sweater, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was not a vampire, the boys noted. The reek of mortality spilling off of her. But she was the happiest person they had ever met, so bouncy and spry.

Fuji smiled gently at the woman, after he dropped his guard. "Pleasure to meet you Tanaka-san. I am Fuji Syusuke and this.." he placed his hand on Tezuka's arm "..is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The woman let out a giggle. "Oh please! Just call me Aiko!" she tittered.

Aiko took a seat on the couch across from where Fuji and Tezuka had been sitting when she burst in. The other two excused themselves, to patrol the campus while they talked. She took note that the engaged two sat a respectful distance from each other, though maintained contact by holding hands.

With a smile, she lugged her bag that she carried onto the couch beside her. "I heard from your grandfather, Lord Kunimitsu, that you two are expecting twins. Congratulations."

Fuji smiled sweetly and Tezuka nodded. "We found out last week, we are very happy." Fuji told her.

"How exciting! Well, lets get down to business." Aiko said and got nods in return. "Tezuka-sama has told me that the wedding will be taking place here at the academy. In the gardens no less, I am guessing a summer wedding would be what you are looking toward?"

"Yes, that way the gardens are in full bloom, yes. Early June should be good I think… June tenth?" Fuji looked to Tezuka.

"Sounds good." Tezuka responded, squeezing Fuji's hand.

Aiko cheered. "Any significant reason for that date?" she asked.

Fuji shook his head. "Honestly, no." he tittered.

With a giggle, Aiko brandished a thick book from her bag. Dropping it on the coffee table. "Do you two have a particular idea of how you want it to look, from flowers to décor, party favors, et cetera?" Both lords shook their heads. With a big smile, she flung open that impossible large book of hers. "Perfection. I like starting with a blank slate! I have brought with me a few collages of weddings I have done in the past. To give you some idea, we can use these as they are, or piece them together. Whatever you like!" Aiko tittered.

Tezuka blinked. The woman's excitement and overall bubbly personality made his head feel like exploding. How could anyone be this happy? It seemed to be rubbing off on Fuji who had not stopped smiling, he noted. He took a large pile of papers from Aiko, every piece thick with pictures and other things stapled onto them. He split the pile, handing half of them to Fuji.

"I've got rustic, classic, modern, romantic, I've got it all. Do you two have colors you particularly like for weddings." Aiko asked, a pad of paper and pen ready, having jotted other things down.

"White is pretty classic, for weddings." Fuji mused. "I'm not too sold on the white. Though, ivory and pale blues sound nice. Ne, Kunimitsu?"

"And silver, or white gold," Tezuka commented, earning a squeal from Aiko and a happy nod from Fuji.

Aiko clapped her hands with delight and jotted the colors down. The three spent another hour going over minor details, though there was still a lot to go, Aiko left with a better understanding and will give her some idea of what she was needed to look into. She left the way she came, loud and abrupt, leaving the couple staring at the door behind her.

"I don't even think Eiji gets that bubbly," Tezuka commented, causing Fuji to laugh.

"Perhaps. But she is certainly a delight!" Fuji chuckled.

* * *

Fuji stood dead center of the gymnasium. Wearing track pants and sneakers, his hair pulled back in a braid. He held a katana at his side. "Eiji, remember. Don't think so much." he reminded, the redhead, who was dressed just the same as him, nodded. "You will not be able to counter appropriately if you are too stiff." Another nod. "Very well, come for me."

Kikumaru rushed toward Fuji, He hefted his katana up before swinging it down at Fuji, who used his own katana to block the blow. Leaping back, Kikumaru sprung back just as his feet hit the floor, his strike hitting the floor as Fuji bounced back and away from the attack. "Ugh! Stay still!"

With a chuckle, Fuji tutted. "A real opponent with not keep still for you." he chided. "Try again." He immediately launched into an attack. Kikumaru blocking every blow. "Very good Eiji!" he praised. Bouncing back, Fuji leveled his katana with Kikumaru. "Come now, pussycat."

Lunging forward and avoiding Fuji's katana, Kikumaru managed to land a blow to Fuji's side, slicing the flesh. Fuji winced but simply hit the katana away. "S-sorry!"

"Don't be. You're doing good!" Fuji praised. Taking advantage of the redhead's momentary shock, he ducked down, sweeping Kikumaru's legs out from under him, sending the katana flying. With a chuckle, Fuji held his katana against Kikumaru's chest. "Focus, Eiji." Stepping back, he allowed his friend to get up and retrieve his katana.

"How are you so good at this? You've never fought before!" Kikumaru asked,

"Decades of practice." Fuji responded. "Of course, one on one fights with Kunimitsu."

Kikumaru sighed. "You're a masochist. Nya." he mumbled, lifting his katana as he leveled it at his friend.

"Hm? A masochist? Ah, so it would seem." Fuji responded, launching himself toward Kikumaru, who blocked the blows from his katana before he managed to get a few hits in, slicing Kikumaru's stomach. In turn, Kikumaru managed to get him again, stabbing him in the leg. Fuji giggled and slipped across the floor, sliding behind Kikumaru he gently jabbed him in the back. "Too, slow, Eiji." he purred.

"No." Kikumaru grinned, he ducked down, catching Fuji with his blade, running it through his friend's leg.

Fuji blinked a few times before dropping his own katana to pull the one implanted in his leg free. He fell back, sitting on the floor. He smiled at his friend who looked like he was about to panic. "Very good, Eiji. I forfeit."

Both Oishi and Tezuka made their way over. Tezuka immediately dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead against Fuji's. Oishi gripped Kikumaru, shaking him gently. "You okay?"

Kikumaru shook his head. "Why did he fall?"

Oishi looked over Fuji for a moment. "Seems you drove your katana straight through bone." he answered, causing his own lover to shriek. "He'll heal." he said nonchalantly, just as the other two would have, had they been not locked in silent conversation.

"I. Broke. His. Leg?!" Kikumaru screeched. "I didn't even hear the bone break!"

"Tactically speaking, that was not half bad." Oishi said, praising his lover. Kikumaru has always had a soft spot for the smaller brunette, and vice versa. Where as Fuji would strike and rarely feel remorseful, Kikumaru would always feel horrible. Their friendship was cute and loving. Fuji would actually be upset if Kikumaru was upset.

Tezuka backed away from Fuji and stood up. He looked to Kikumaru. "He'll heal" he echoed Oishi's words. Before disappearing out the doors to go fetch the medic.

Fuji smiled again. "Eiji. You did fantastic!" he cooed. "Now, wipe that panicked look off your face. I am just fine." he chided.

Kikumaru nodded. "I'm still sorry." he mumbled.

"I know." Fuji smiled.

It took only a few minutes for Tezuka to fetch the medic and drag him to the gymnasium. The Medic stood over Fuji, his face locked in a pissed expression. "You, again?" he grumbled.

"Don't be so shocked, You will see me quite often." Fuji purred.

The medic mumbled something and knelt down beside the small brunette. He pushed Fuji down, making him lay down. "Every time I see you, you look like shit.. How the hell did you even get manage this?"

"We play with real katana, Medic. Sharp, limb severing katana." Fuji responded as the medic tore the fabric of his pants. He looked up at Tezuka, who was watching carefully.

"This will hurt.." The medic warned, pulling apart the wound, so he could see down to the bone. It was not exactly needed, he was just being an asshole.. Fuji hissed and kicked him with his good leg. "The bone is setting already." he said. "Keep off of it, should be healed fully in an hour." he said, grabbing bandages from his case and wrapping the leg.

Before Fuji could kill the medic for that stunt, Tezuka threw him out of the gymnasium. He sat down next to his fiancè. They were going to have to remain here for the time being, might as well be as comfortable as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Get ready for some fluff with Kikumaru and Fuji. Just because I think they would get up to no good together, and be hella sexy (and silly) doing it._

 **Chapter Eight:**

* * *

"What do you think the twins will be?" Kikumaru questioned from where he lay in Fuji's bed, the white kitten he had all but stolen from Fuji; lay asleep on his stomach.

Fuji hummed "Vampires." he responded flatly. He looked at Kikumaru through his vanity mirror as he brushed his hair. He chuckled when Kikumaru whined. "I don't know, Eiji. I am hoping for one boy and one girl. But we will see." He turned to face Kikumaru. "Are you and Shuichiro ever going to mark each other?"

Kikumaru shrugged. "Someday. We have been together forever, I can't really imagine us ever being apart, Nya." he stared at Fuji who sat there, shirtless, as usual when home. His eyes flickered to the scar above his heart. "Did it hurt?"

Fuji smiled and ran his fingers over the mark. "Very much. But, Eiji, it really was worth it."

"You're smiling while talking about being hurt, Fujiko." Kikumaru pointed out. "Masochist. Nya."

"Yes, yes, I know," Fuji responded. He moved to his closet, looking through his clothing. "We're heading out to a club, you want to come with us?"

"YES! Let me get Shuichiro!" Kikumaru said, bouncing off the bed and running downstairs.

* * *

Having notified the staff to be on alert, the four lords headed off to a club in the heart of Tokyo. The club was fairly new and majorly hyped. The was a rumor that it was run by vampires, which piqued their interest. It was also said that the place was a bondage and fetish club. Which, if Fuji was going to be completely honest, piqued his interest.

Fuji decided to wear a pair of fitted jeans and a halter crop-top, both black in color. Kikumaru wore similar, though his jeans were blue and his top green. Their lovers decided to go the boring route, wearing black slacks and white button-up shirts that were only halfway done up, showing off their chests. They made their way into the club, Oishi and Tezuka kept their hands on the small of their respective lover's back. They guided them and protected them with this gesture.

The club was impressively sized, black and red décor, and pretty modern in design. There was a large platform where the DJ stood, playing horrible thumping music, that despite being a jackhammer to the brain, felt like you could dance to it. The bar was long and had three bartenders behind it, all wearing leather pants and tight black tee shirts. Two men and one woman. Surrounding the dance floor was a platform with tables. Allowing people to sit and relax. There was a VIP room, with an obnoxious looking bouncer set in front of the room.

They could not be certain if the place was owned by vampires, but there was certainly a lot of them there. Based on the behavior of people, and private little alcoves, it was true that it was, in fact, a bondage and fetish club. Submissives littered everywhere, some being fondled and others were beaten, whatever the case they were enjoying themselves. The smell of sex and alcohol poisoned the air, along with cigarette smoke and other putrid smells.

There were obvious coupling and other sexual acts happening in all corners, some quite open about it. The group walked past an alcove on their way to an open table. In the alcove was a young man wearing just a pair of red leather pants, his head hanging forward, his blond hair covering his eyes. He gripped onto an outcropping in the alcove and a burly man behind him, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he flogged the blonde mercilessly. The scene caused Kikumaru to shriek and Fuji to giggle in response.

The four sat down at the table, not too far from the alcove containing the unfortunate blonde, they could hear the noises the poor soul made in response to the abuse he was receiving. Oishi fetched them drinks from the bar, although alcohol had no effect on them, they figured not drinking would draw attention to themselves. Fuji sipped at his drink as he watched the dancing bodies. Kikumaru leaned across the table, grabbing Fuji's arm. "Let's dance, Nyaaa!"

Fuji looked at Tezuka who simply raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. Oishi kindly declined. "Looks like it is just me and you, pussycat." he purred. The two got up and headed to the dance floor. As soon as they were far enough away, he whispered to his friend, hoping the noise of the club would make it so their lovers could not pick up on what he was saying. "Let's provoke them onto the dance floor." Kikumaru nodded his agreement.

Tezuka and Oishi watched their lovers as they pressed their bodies together, Kikumaru's hands on Fuji's hips and Fuji's arms wrapped around Kikumaru's shoulders. They swayed and moved to the music. The brunette laid his forehead against the redhead's shoulder and whispered something, causing the redhead to laugh. Oishi's eyebrow twitched upwards.

"Do you think he would enjoy it?" Oishi asked his friend, who kept looking over toward the alcove with the blonde.

"Enjoy what?"

"Flogging."

"Perhaps." Tezuka watched Fuji lean over and lick Kikumaru's nose, sending them both into giggles, though their dancing never stopped.

"Do you want to try it on him?" Oishi questioned.

"I am convinced if I would try, he'd kill me where I stand," Tezuka responded, his eyes darting quickly back to the alcove for a moment.

Oishi snorted. "That or turn the flogger on you."

"Would you do it to Eiji?"

"No, unless he showed interest, then I might."

Their conversion died as Fuji turned in Kikumaru's arms. Fuji leaned back against his friend, who shifted a hand to travel up under Fuji's crop top, while the other hooked on a belt loop of Fuji's jeans. Fuji brought one arm up to wrap around, burying his fingers in soft red locks, his other arm hung at his side.

"I think they want attention," Oishi commented.

Tezuka nodded. "And, they are getting it." he gestured to the people around who had their eyes trained on the duo. He stood, finishing off his useless drink, before placing the drink on the table, Oishi following suit.

Two sets of blue eyes looked up as Tezuka and Oishi made their way to their side. Fuji smiled and pulled free from Kikumaru, he launched himself at Tezuka, who easily caught him. He looked over to see Kikumaru had already done the same. "I thought I would have to start disrobing to get you over here." Fuji tittered, turning his gaze back to his fiancè.

Growling, Tezuka leaned down, bumping his forehead against Fuji's forehead gently. Fuji's arms wrapped around his shoulders the best he could without going up on his toes. Their bodies pressed together and his hands slipped around Fuji, one hand making it under the back of the crop top. Fuji purred against them, as they allowed the music to guide their bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

Takumi-Sensei had at one point been an assistant to the Elders Kikumaru. When the academy was built and the council established, he was recruited to become the tutor for the council. Due to his age and being well versed in the politics and policies of the vampire nobility, he made an excellent teacher. He would never disclose his actual age but he was an old vampire. His skin so pale that if it were not for his mid-thigh length raven colored hair and bright amber eyes, he could go unseen in the winter snow. He was quite attractive, standing taller than Tezuka with an athletic frame and chiseled face. His voice smooth and gorgeous baritone.

"… As you are well aware, this does not mean you are able to grant the accused of the crime leniency. Like most judicial systems, they must stand trial before they released if deemed innocent." Takumi-Sensei went on lecturing about vampire judicial practices and how personal feelings and thoughts could not be put into play. He really did not need to explain this to these four, but it was part of the lesson. "In most cases, should the accused be found guilty, they will be executed." he sighed. "And as you know the majority of crimes against nobility result in execution."

"Petty crimes, I am guessing fall under the minority," Oishi stated.

"You would be correct. Petty crimes usually leads to a hefty fine and some time locked away. Crimes against nobility are never taken lightly. You govern and protect the vampires of your country. We are simply asked to respect and cause no grief in return." Takumi-Sensei explained. "It is harsh but it is fair," he added.

As every day during lessons, Kikumaru and Fuji sat on one couch of the council room, Fuji using Kikumaru's lap as a footrest. Oishi and Tezuka sat on the couch opposite, sitting a respectful and dignified distance apart. Fuji hummed. "Blatant disrespect is also considered an offense, correct?"

"That would be correct, my lord. However, in such a case it depends. The noble can choose to ignore the disrespect, as I know you four often do. In fact, most nobles choose to ignore it. Though you are allowed to call for treason. Which in most cases ends up with the accused spending a great deal of their lives locked away..." Explained Takumi-Sensei.

Suddenly Fuji jolted upright and onto his feet. He stood still his head canted slightly. He was obviously listening. The other four in the room stared at him in complete bewilderment to his sudden movement. Icy blue eyes shifted to Tezuka, his gaze as harsh as usual. "Kunimitsu, there is something very wrong..."

Before Tezuka could even open his mouth there was a series of explosions. Everything went white and then faded to black…Screaming and crying mixed with shouts of panic and anger. The smell of fire, smoke, blood, dust, and charred flesh filled the air.

Fuji twitched, everything hurt, and something heavy was on his legs. His ears were ringing loudly.

"Find the boys! I do not give a damn if you have…" The voice of Elder Tezuka, clearly distressed, suddenly cut off by the ringing.

 _What happened?_

Fuji adjusted his position, wincing with the pain that shot through him. He cracked open an eye to see a devastated ceiling that had collapsed and blue skies tinted with smoke.

 _… Oh…_

"They were in the council room! It is not…." That damn ringing…

Bolting upright, Fuji scanned the room. Terror and panic quickly setting in. _Where is he?_ His eyes darted wildly around the room for any trace. He could not see him. _I cannot feel him!_

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji shouted. Nothing. He still could not feel him. And that damn ringing! With a growl he smacked the palm of his hand against his head, clearing the ringing. Could not hear him either. "Kunimitsu!" Still nothing…

Pushing a large beam off his legs and pulling shards of glass that hand embedded themselves into his flesh, he got to his feet. "Kunimitsu! Please!" he cried. Panic starting to take over his body. _Oh please answer me!_ Twisting his body he took note that Oishi and Kikumaru were fine and together. They were wounded and unconscious, but still very much alive. Takumi-Sensei laid against a wall, in a similar state. "Please answer me, Mitsu.."

With his whole being vibrating and trembling, he tried to stay calm as he set to digging through debris and furniture. "Kunimitsu!" he shouted again, throwing a piece of the broken coffee table across the room. The loud crash waking Oishi.

Oishi jumped up, noting Fuji's frenzied state and the missing abnormally tall brunette, he put two and two together and joined the effort in digging through debris. "We'll find him, Syusuke." he tried to reassure, getting a weak nod in return.

"I can't feel him, we have to find him soon!" Fuji all but wailed. He grabbed a broken beam and sent it flying across the room. "Please….Kunimitsu.." he sobbed. The horror and panic becoming too much.

With a frown, Oishi looked over his shoulder. Seeing Fuji, who he was pretty sure was too sadistic to ever be horrified and too composed to panic, in this state was breaking his heart. "Eiji! Takumi-Sensei! Wake up!" He shouted. The two responded immediately and jumped to their feet. "Eiji, come get Syusuke and keep him away from here, and if you can please calm him! Takumi-Sensei – help me find Kunimitsu!"

Instantly the two were at his side, Kikumaru pulling Fuji away, holding him tightly against his chest while backing into the corner nearest to the door. Takumi-Sensei was picking up debris and furniture and throwing them out of the way like they weighed nothing.

"He's a Tezuka, he'll be okay," Kikumaru whispered, attempting to soothe his friend. God, did he hope Tezuka was okay… He would not even begin to know what to do if he wasn't. Even with his own doubts, he would not say otherwise. After all, the Tezuka family were notoriously tough buggers. It took a lot to take them down. Fuji nuzzled his face into his blood-soaked shoulder. He simply hummed and held his friend, his eyes trained on his own lover and their teacher.

Oishi suddenly shot upright, twisting his body around to look at Kikumaru. He gestured to a hole they had just uncovered, tossing a large part of the fallen ceiling out through the broken window. Laying buried under debris and furniture on the floor below was Tezuka. His glasses broken and laying some distance away from him. Without a word, Oishi and Takumi-Sensei dropped through the hole.

"Ne, Fujiko." Kikumaru began, not knowing what to say, he just wanted to soothe Fuji. He blinked when Fuji twitched then pushed him away. "Eh? What is it? Nya."

"I can feel him! He's alive…" Fuji declared. Relieved tears prickling at his eyes. "His heart is beating.." _Thank goodness…_

 _Tough bugger…_ Kikumaru grinned. "I'm glad." He pulled Fuji to him for a tight hug. Timed perfectly, so it would seem as the door to the council room flew open and would have hit Fuji had he not been pulled back.

Elder Tezuka walked in, his assistant and the medic on his heels. He looked at the two. "Where is my grandson and Lord Oishi?" he asked. His only response being Kikumaru pointing at the hole in the floor. Before he could begin to ask questions Fuji darted away from his friend and dropped to the floor below.

Icy blue eyes scanned the room, finding his fiancè sitting on a stool, wincing as Takumi-Sensei snapped his severely broken arm back in place with a sickening crack. "Oh.. 'Kunimitsu…" he whimpered.

Tezuka put out his good arm, and Fuji quickly launched himself into his arms. Sobbing quietly into his chest and showering him with kisses. "I'm alright, little one. Calm yourself," he whispered into Fuji's hair as he placed a kiss atop of his head. He could feel Fuji vibrating and trembling while his heart raced and his breathing quick and shallow, he was nearing hyperventilating. He seriously did not know Fuji was capable of panic...Then the scent of tears… How he hated it when Fuji cried.

Kikumaru and the other three dropped through the hole. The redhead tackling his lover and showering him with kisses and praise. The medic was instantly at Tezuka's side, cutting what remained of his uniform shirt and blazer off. He handed the pin from the lapel to Fuji who promptly pinned it to his own blazer. He wrapped Tezuka's arm and secured it to his chest, pinning it in place until his body repaired the bone.

"Your families are helping dig out the injured and deceased.. You four are to go home, Yumiko is waiting for you there. She will talk to you when you get there." Elder Tezuka said, anger dripping from his words. "Takumi, you are to go with them."

"Yes, my lord," Takumi responded, respectfully bowing. He looked to Tezuka, who had a really hard time moving to sit on the stool. "Are you able to walk, young lord?" Tezuka nodded. "Very well, come along," Takumi said, escorting them out of what remained of the school building and toward their home.

Tezuka wrapped his good arm around Fuji's shoulders, pulling him against himself during the walk. Fuji was going to need some time to settle down. He was well aware of what just happened, and he was well aware of how his fiancè felt, he had no idea how long it would take for the smaller brunette to settle.

As soon as they stepped up onto the porch leading into the house, the door swung open and they were greeted by Yumiko, a sullen look tugging at her features. She stepped aside, allowing the group to enter the house. They all stopped to take off their shoes, however, Fuji helped Tezuka remove his. "Are you alright?" she asked

"Yes." They all said in unison. Their blood-soaked, torn, or just missing clothing and messy hair saying otherwise.

* * *

 _A/N: That...was a painful chapter to write... my heart hurts..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

The drive to Kyoto from Tokyo began early in the morning. It was ungodly for humans, not to mention vampires. Yet, here they were, half asleep in the back of a limo. Fuji and Tezuka, for whatever reason that was them, curled up together on the floor of the limo. Their limbs entwined and foreheads pressed together. Fuji had even dragged along his blanket, wrapping him and Tezuka up. Kikumaru and Oishi were cuddled up on the far end of the limo, also wrapped in a blanket and the fluffy white kitten curled up somewhere in the mass of limbs and blankets. Yumiko sighed, curling up in a corner, and scrolling through her phone, as she was being kept up to date with the happenings at the academy. Lastly, Takumi sat furthest away from them as possible, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Are they always like this?" Takumi asked gesturing to the mass of sleepy lords.

Yumiko laughed. "When they don't have to play the role of proper noble, yes. Although Oishi-kun and Tezuka-kun would maintain their role with ease, their little cuddle-bugs tend to bring out the sap in them." she teased. She was so tired. No one had slept, and she still had to bring the boys up to speed before she could let herself rest.

The safe-house in Kyoto was less of a house and more of an impenetrable fortress. It had a room for everything and everyone. With barracks and a wall surrounding made of steel and stone. There was no way that anyone would get attacked there. On staff were a handful of maids and butlers, a chef, a gardener, a doctor and a nurse, and an insane amount of armed and highly trained guards.

It was going to be a long drive. Yumiko sighed, watching her brother. Her heart broke for him. She could not imagine how scared he was. "His heart stopped beating… he should have been dead," she spoke to Takumi.

Takumi looked at Tezuka. "Perhaps," he said. "Medically speaking, if he were human, he probably would be. Something, or rather, someone kept him tethered to his broken body." He looked over to Oishi, who was looking at him.

"Explain," Yumiko demanded.

"As soon as we got everything off him, and out of him…" Oishi shuddered, speaking quietly. "All I did was tell him that Syusuke needed him, and just like that, his heart started to beat." he absently stroked Kikumaru's face.

"You may have said a little more than that." Takumi corrected.

"Maybe so, but I don't think Lady Yumiko needs to hear that," Oishi responded

"Lady Yumiko most certainly does." Yumiko nearly growled as she referred to herself in the third person.

"Very well." Oishi sighed. He really did not think Yumiko needed to hear about the state in which her otherwise calm and collected brother completely crumbled, but what did he know. "I will warn you though. It will not be an easy pill to swallow." Yumiko gestured that he continues. "What I said is this: 'Kunimitsu, the love of your life has worked himself up in such a state. He knows you are dead, he wants you, he needs you. As of now, Eiji is trying to keep him from a full-on _panic attack. I was pretty sure Syusuke did not have the ability to panic, and I was even more sure, horror did not register for him._ _Yet, he wears the most pained and horrified look I have ever seen. I fear he may shut down if you leave him… He's...'_ " he was cut off by a raspy voice..

"… _'He's crying for you..'_ " Tezuka finished the sentence. He had not moved from his position with Fuji, he simply ran a comforting hand over the smaller brunette's back, who seemed to be asleep.

Yumiko stared at her brother, tears flowing down her face freely, as she hid her mouth behind her hand. Perhaps she didn't need to hear that. What was done, was done. She sobbed, her heartbreaking for Fuji. "Poor Syusuke..."

"Luckily we are vampires, our bodies do not exactly obey the laws of nature," Takumi added.

Kikumaru sighed. "He's going to need a lot of time with you, Kunimitsu. Nya.."

"I know," Tezuka responded. As soon as he could he would remind Fuji just how alive he was, in _every way_ possible. Moving his back slightly so he could take a good look at Fuji, who slept peacefully. His face soft and blissful with his perfect lips parted slightly. "Once in Kyoto, Syusuke and I will be unavailable for a few days…" he said whilst running his knuckles along the side of Fuji's face.

Wiping the tears from her own face, Yumiko let out a shaky breath. "Wake my brother. I really must bring you four up to speed before I am too tired to think straight."

With a sharp nod, Tezuka brought his hand back to Fuji's face, gently running his thumb over the perfectly plump lower lip. "Syusuke..." He briefly pressed his own lips to the other's. "Wake up, little one." Fuji groaned in response. "I know. It will be just a minute."

Fuji groaned again and threw the blanket over both of their heads. He opened his eyes and smiled at his fiancè who returned the smile. "Must I?" a nod in response. He leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to Tezuka's lips."

"You can love on him later, baby brother. I really must have your attention." Yumiko chided. Fuji, Tezuka, and Kikumaru all sat up. "I know you are all tired, so I will keep this brief." She adjusted her own position. "The explosions were centered at and around the council room. This leads us to believe you four were the intended targets with no concern for the innocent. Why you four? We are not sure. How they managed to get in the school undetected and rig the explosives? Again, we are unsure. We will locate those who are responsible, and we will get these answers. In the meantime, we will be in the Kyoto safe-house." She took a second to look at her phone. "It would seem the casualty count is pretty low, most of those being freed from the debris are injured. This is easily remedied by rest and blood… Speaking of, Tezuka-kun, how are you feeling?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji, who noticeably tensed at the question. He grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I am fine. Thank you. I fed before we left."

"Very good. Anyway, you have all been relieved of your duties until further notice. In the meantime, while in Kyoto we will be well cared for and what have you. Do see this as a vacation, except for you are expected to keep up with your studies. Hence why Takumi is with us." Yumiko informed.

"And here I thought you wanted me for my excellent company and dashing good looks." Takumi teased. Yumiko blushed while Kikumaru and Fuji snorted.

"Lastly – Baby brother, Tezuka-kun, Your wedding had been postponed indefinitely. My sincerest apologies."

Fuji sighed. "It is what it is. I still have him regardless, we can wait to marry."

"Absolutely." Tezuka agreed.

"Alright, boys, get some rest. We still have a few hours.."

* * *

When they finally arrived in Kyoto, Fuji was the only one still sleeping. Completely dead to the world. Tezuka did not bother to try and wake the smaller brunette and simply picked him up and carried him inside. Trailing behind him was a couple of maids and butlers who carried their bags. With a little help from the staff, he located a large room with a large bed, fireplace, and adjoining bathroom. He was absolutely sure this room would make Fuji happy.

"Young lord, we have yet to make up the beds, as we had no idea which rooms would be chosen, and of course bedding preference." said one of the maids that had followed him.

"That's fine. Syusuke would probably enjoy satin sheets and a down duvet and pillows." Tezuka responded, moving to stand near the unlit fireplace, Fuji still held firmly in his arms.

"Very well, my lord, do you have a color preference?"

"Anything is fine."

"We will need just a moment." The maid said, summoning the other to help her gather the bedding and help make up the bed. It only took them a few minutes, with their well-practiced skill. " Alright, my lord, your bed is ready, we have already turned it down for you."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

"Thank you. If you need us, we are but a call away." The maid said, respectfully bowing before she and the other left the room.

Swiftly Tezuka moved to the massive bed that made even him feel small. He laid Fuji down gently and set to carefully undressing him, leaving him completely naked. He made a quick note to himself to worship that pale and perfect body later, and he would worship it for days. Stripping out of his own clothing, he climbed into bed next to Fuji and pulled the smaller into his arms. A purring noise erupted from Fuji, alerting him to the fact that he woke him.

"I am so happy you are okay," Fuji whispered as he buried his face into Tezuka's neck.

"I wish I could say the same."

Fuji flinched and frowned. "I'll recover." He moved away slightly to look Tezuka in the eyes. "I was so worried… I… just..."

"Do not dwell, my angel." Tezuka quickly interjected, taking himself off guard by the endearment he let slip. "I am okay. What was cannot be changed. What is is what matters."

"You're right." Fuji hummed. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too. There is no word in existence that can describe how much so." Tezuka whispered before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Rest now. I have every intention of wearing you out completely for the next few days…." he promised, earning a delighted squeak.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

Fuji woke first. It was rare for him to do. Tezuka was still asleep and he had no intention of waking him, he needed all the rest he could get. This, however, gave the long-haired brunette ample time to look around the room.

The room was huge and impressively warm. On the far wall from the door into the room was a massive window overlooking the courtyard, it was dressed with heavy beige drapes with a brocade pattern. To the left was a large fireplace set in red brick with a walnut mantle with an impressively sized flat-screen television sat atop of the mantle. Directly beside the fireplace on the left was a door leading into the bathroom. Directly across from the fireplace was a bed, clearly an ancient thing made of oak with carved detailing. It was a four poster bed with a canopy. On that same wall were a desk and a door leading into a closet. Lastly on the same wall as the entrance to the room, to Fuji's utter delight was a built-in vanity with a massive mirror and a plush chair settled in front of it. The walls of the room were plaster and white and the floor a matching walnut to the mantle.

"It's scary how well you know me..." Fuji whispered to the sleeping brunette. He climbed out of bed, feeling the chill of the room against his naked body. He made his way over to the large vanity, squeaking with delight. It's not like he was vain, but he certainly did being able to have a place to get dolled up at. Looking over his shoulder quickly he grinned. "You are planning to defile every inch of this room, are you not?" he whispered.

Sitting in front of the closet were their bags. He crossed the room and went through his bag. Setting his laptop and phone on the desk and putting the clothing he brought with him away in the empty closet. He repeated the same process with Tezuka's belongings.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

Fuji grinned. "Nothing at all." he purred, placing the last of Tezuka's clothing into the closet, and closing the doors.

Tezuka sat in the bed, one of his knees pulled up and his elbow resting on it. "Is that so?"

"So it would appear." Fuji purred.

"Get over here."

Not needing to be told twice, Fuji launched himself from where he stood, instantly he was in Tezuka's arms, sharing their first kiss of the day. "Good morning, my love. I trust you are feeling well rested and healed?"

Pushing Fuji's bangs back, Tezuka pressed his forehead against Fuji's. "Good morning. I am perfectly fine. Are you feeling any better?"

Fuji hummed in thought. "Honestly? I am still a little shaken. I nearly lost you. I really thought..." he was cut off by a large hand slapping over his mouth.

"Syusuke. Stop." Tezuka said firmly. He removed his hand and leveled his gaze with Fuji's. The pain in those beautiful eyes was killing him. Fuji needed to talk about this. With a sigh, he pressed a kiss to Fuji's forehead and tucked the smaller brunette into his chest. "My angel… I did die." He said, feeling Fuji flinch against him. "At least in part. Shuichiro begged me, pleaded that I do not leave you. He told me of your state, how Eiji was comforting you." He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Fuji. "Terrified, panicked, crying… I hate it when you cry. And that damn cat was comforting you because I couldn't… I'm here, my angel, because of you. I could never leave you." Fuji was crying again, he could smell the tears but the trembling and the hot liquid hitting his chest didn't help to disguise the fact either.

"What of the twins?" Fuji choked out.

"What of them?" Tezuka questioned. "They are safe and sound, they were in no danger."

Fuji pushed away from his fiancè so he could look him in the eyes. His own eyes burned from crying. "Could you leave them?"

Taken aback, the taller brunette blinked a few times. Not once during this whole thing did he stop to think about the twins. Had he died, they would never know him, and as painful as a thought as that may be, they would have Fuji and his name. "Syusuke…" How does he even begin to say that he'd not once even thought about them? He didn't have to, the disappointed sound that came from Fuji made it obvious he knew. "The twins would have been just fine without me, Syusuke. They would have you and they would have my name. You would raise them as a Tezuka, which..." he tapped the mark on Fuji's chest. "…you are very much a Tezuka, even without the formalities." Before the smaller brunette could say anything Tezuka pressed a finger to his lips. "My only thoughts were of you, for you," he admitted. "You who have stood by my side since we were very small. You who fell in love with me. You who I fell in love with. You who spent a century has my companion, my faithful friend, my right-hand man. You who could go toe to toe with me without blinking. You who cried himself to sleep when the hurt and desire got too much." Fresh tears were flowing down Fuji's face again. "It is you who needs me. It is I who needs you. Even without either of us those babes would live on just fine." Fuji nodded.

After a few minutes, Fuji's sobs slowed and he wiped away the remnant of tears. Tezuka got up and got him a clean and damp washcloth and a towel. He pressed the damp washcloth to his face, its coolness comforting to his eyes. The bed dipped behind him as Tezuka moved to wrap him in an embrace. He leaned back into the embrace. "You are not permitted to die, ever," he mumbled through the washcloth.

"Good thing I'm a vampire," Tezuka whispered next to Fuji's ear, causing him to shudder. He pressed a few kisses along said ear, trailing down for the neck. A sudden knock at the door, pulling his attention from his fiancè. Getting up from the bed with a growl, he slipped on his pants and pulled the door open. A young maid stood on the other side.

The maid bowed, her blond ponytail falling over her shoulder. "I'm sorry to disturb you, my lord. Lady Yumiko has requested that you and the others meet with the guards before you, and I quote, _'defile my brother'_."

Fuji snorted as he stepped up beside Tezuka, also having slipped his pants back on. "Inform my sister, that we will be along shortly," he said and with that, the maid bowed and scurried off. "I could get used to this. Think I could get one of them to bathe me?"

It was Tezuka's turn to snort. "Possible. I did not take you as one to have a pretty girl caressing your most intimate parts."

"Good point. Maybe a butler or, even better, one of the guards." Fuji said slipping back into the room to get dressed.

"Only if you wish for there to be bloodshed.." Tezuka threatened, closing the door. Fuji chuckled.

"You would kill for me?" Fuji asked, pulling an outfit out of the closet.

Tezuka growled. "In a heartbeat." He waited for Fuji to move over to the vanity before getting an outfit for himself.

The two quickly dressed. Both wearing black slacks, button up shirts, and black waistcoats. Tezuka's shirt being crimson in color and Fuji's a pale blue. They secured the pins of their family emblems onto the left breast of their waistcoats. Everything coming together with a black necktie.

These outfits were official outfits for their families. Worn to meetings and diplomatic events outside of the academy. Each family having their own color. Tezuka's being crimson, Fuji's being pale blue, Kikumaru's being cherry, and Oishi's being emerald.

Fuji brushed through his hair quickly and the two headed to meet with the guards. A maid waited for them to guide them into a small meeting room. Kikumaru and Oishi were already there, dressed the same as them, only their shirts in their family colors. Yumiko and Takumi were also there. Yumiko dressed in a pale blue dress and her hair tied up. Takumi having dressed completely in black.

"This should not take too long," Yumiko assured. "Just a boring meeting. You are all accustomed to."

They all took their seats Fuji and Kikumaru on one side of the meeting table Tezuka and Oishi sitting opposite of their respective lovers. Yumiko taking up the head of the table, so that Fuji was on her left and Tezuka on her right. Takumi stood quietly behind her. All they had to do is wait for the maid to fetch the guards.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Frisky vampires are fun vampires. Tezuka-kun certainly can be quite a tease._

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Tezuka watched Fuji from the corner of his eye, this meeting had been going forever. So much so that the chef had sent maids in with glasses filled with blood. The guard captain had been going on forever about security measures and patrol details. By the sounds of it, they were just as well locked away in a maximum security prison. The biggest difference is the bad guys were on the outside.

Keeping his eyes trained on his fiancè who was listening to the endless explanations, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips, the usual expression. Stretching his leg out slightly he ran his sock-covered foot over Fuji's ankle. The smile faltered for a moment. Gently and ever so slowly he rubbed his foot up the inside of Fuji's leg. The smile faltered completely. Icy blue eyes cracked open briefly to shoot him a warning glare. He had no intention of letting up. His foot traveled higher still, pushing between his thighs, settling ever so gently on his groin.

A blush spread over Fuji's face. He reached down under the table and swatted Tezuka's leg, a sharp nail threatening the safety of his limb. Paying no heed to the threat, Tezuka wiggled his foot gently, causing Fuji to tense. Fuji would certainly make him pay. Once again icy blue eyes opened for a moment, a cold and cruel gaze shot at him.

"… I have been informed that you four are highly skilled when it comes to katanas." said the captain.

"Indeed we are. Lord Syusuke and Lord Kunimitsu more so than myself. Lord Eiji, he is still learning." Oishi informed.

Neither Fuji or Tezuka were paying attention. Tezuka teasing Fuji's hardening length with his foot, while Fuji shifted between flustered and annoyed. They shot each other looks, that to others would go unnoticed, to them it was a whole conversation. After another twitch of his foot, Tezuka almost grinned when Fuji shot up out of his chair and excused himself.

Yumiko looked at Tezuka. "Go see what his problem is," she instructed.

Tezuka nodded. "Very well." He said and excused himself. Fuji was waiting for him outside the room and tackled him to the floor immediately. He could not help to smile, that smile just for his fiancè, the harsh glare of the other melting into the loving and passion filled gaze that was just for him. "Little one..."

Fuji straddled Tezuka's hips with his hands planted firmly on his chest. "You are so cruel." he almost whined.

"Perhaps." The taller brunette gripped Fuji's hips and quickly flipped their positions. He now knelt between Fuji's legs, hands planted on either side of Fuji's head. Fuji reached up and pulled his glasses off his face and the two kissed, slow and passionate. He swept his tongue over Fuji's lips, immediately being granted access. His tongue delved into the hot and welcome cavern, causing Fuji to moan. Pulling from the kiss, he let out a groan. "Either we get back to our room, or I take you right here."

Though the latter option sounds like it could result in some laughs, Fuji squirmed free and darted up to the second floor and into their room. Tezuka followed him, slamming their door shut and locking it. They would surely hear it for skipping out on the meeting, but they really didn't care. Drapes were drawn, fireplace lit, and the television tuned to play soft music.

As much as they needed to bathe, Tezuka could not wait any longer. He all but tore the clothing from Fuji's body, tossing them someplace on the floor. His clothing followed, landing somewhere on the floor.. The two met for a kiss by the fireplace, Fuji standing on his toes to meet the kiss.

Strong hands gripped onto Fuji's hips, hoisting him with ease into the air. Instantly the smaller brunette encircled his arms around Tezuka's shoulders and hooked his legs around the other's waist. He could feel Tezuka's engorged length weeping and already begging entrance into him. He moaned. "Inside. Now." he hissed.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka asked and Fuji nodded.

"Be quick about it!"

Moving his hands to grab firmly at Fuji's backside, squeezing the cheeks, Tezuka lifted Fuji slightly before driving him down, impaling him completely. Fuji screamed out, his head tossed back. "Relax, little one." Tezuka purred, running his tongue along his fiancè's collarbone. Fuji's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him in closer.

"B-Bed." Fuji gasped out.

With ease, Tezuka crossed the distance to the bed, climbed onto the bed, and laid them down. Not once did he fumble or lose their connection. Fuji's hair fanning out below them. This new angle allowed to press deeper into the velvety heat of his fiancè. He pressed gentle kisses along Fuji's jaw as he waited patiently.

Tightening his legs around the taller brunette Fuji indicated he was ready. Instantly Tezuka pulled nearly completely out of him before plunging back into him. He moaned and arched as the impact hitting him just right to make him see stars. His ever sharp fingernails raked down Tezuka's back, leaving trails of blood in their wake.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka growled as he continued a merciless assault to his fiancè's back side. Every inward thrust had the smaller brunette arching and crying out in an endless stream of musical screams. This was what he wanted to hear and see. The screams, the arching, the lust filled icy blue eyes, his name falling from those perfect lips, pale skin tinted pink. It did not take long before Fuji's body went rigid and he cried out as he came. "You're so sexy..." Tezuka whispered against Fuji's ear.

Adjusting slightly, Tezuka brought one of Fuji's legs over his shoulder, creating a new angle. Fuji reached over his own head, digging his nails into to pillows. He had barely time to come down before he felt another orgasm building. "..M-'Mitsu… Oh heavens." he hissed. Tezuka took advantage of the location of his leg to sink his fangs into his thigh. Too much. Between the fangs in his thigh and the huge length buried in him, he was losing his mind. Several powerful thrusts finally sent him over the edge once again.

Body arched, hands tearing at the pillows, head thrown back, and mouth spilling a slur of scream and moaning and his name, velvety walls threatening to choke the life out of him.. Tezuka could not take much more and he too came, spilling his seed deep inside his fiancè. Letting Fuji's leg to fall off his shoulder, he collapsed on top of Fuji.

As soon as Tezuka came down, he pulled out of Fuji, both of them hissing with the sensation. He fell to the side and immediately scooped Fuji up and pulled him into his arms. They needed to bathe and they would, but first, they needed a nap. Carding his fingers through knotted brown locks.

"I love you, Kunimitsu."

"And I love you, my angel."

With that, the two dozed off tangled in each other's sticky embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

* * *

"June tenth," Fuji said suddenly.

Tezuka pulled his phone from his pocket and brought the screen to life. His eyes flicked to the date. "So it is.."

Four months had passed since the attack on the academy. There was still no news on the attackers. The biggest news they had received was how the school building had been rebuilt, however, it would remain closed until they found the attackers. Yumiko was nearing seven months pregnant and was pretty much incapacitated by the size of her swollen belly. She received a lot of help from Takumi when the proud fathers-to-be were otherwise unavailable.

The couple was currently on their way to meet with Yumiko who was researching in the library at the moment. Researching what? Never knew with her.

Tezuka gripped Fuji's arm. "Syusuke.." Fuji looked at him. "We will celebrate the day anyway," he said.

"It's alright, 'Mitsu." Fuji gave a pained smile. "Let's go see what Yumiko needs."

"Very well," Tezuka responded. This was nowhere near the end of the conversation. He knew Fuji was not completely okay with the postponed wedding. He was disappointed as well, but what could they do?

The two made their way into the library. Yumiko sat on a couch in the center of the library, the staffed nurse at he side and Takumi hovering nearby. She turned and look at her brother and his fiancè as they entered. "Ah, the fathers-to-be have finally turned up." she smiled "I got a surprise for you two."

"Is that so?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes." Yumiko looked over to Takumi and within an instant, he was at her side. She smiled up at him. "Takumi, dear, please." She gestured to a small box on a desk. He grabbed the box and handed it over to Yumiko.

"Dear?" Fuji questioned.

"Not important. Come sit." Yumiko instructed. Tezuka and Fuji took a seat on the couch next to her. She turned slightly so she could look at them directly. "It took some going, but I finally got the equipment necessary for the medical staff here." She handed them the box.

Tezuka opened the box, inside were sonogram photos and a DVD. He blinked and looked at Fuji who was already climbing into his lap to look.

"There are regular sonogram photos and 3D. In those photos are your babes, and their gender. The DVD holds the entire procedure. Including their little heartbeats." She cooed.

"You know what gender the twins are?" Tezuka asked and Yumiko nodded. Pulling Fuji Further on his lap, they looked at each sonogram. Every time his eyes flitted to his fiancè's face a huge smile was plastered on his beautiful face.

The 3D sonograms of the twins were amazing. Fuji cooed loudly, the sound of which made Tezuka's heart swell. Fuji was so in love with the twins. "Oh. My. Kunimitsu!" he purred, pointing at the picture currently held. "Boys..."

"Boys," Tezuka confirmed. In his hands was a 3D sonogram. 'Baby A' as indicated on the picture, was very much a boy and given that the two were identical, that meant the other was the same. Still behind that one was a picture of 'Baby B', the gender of which also quite obvious.

Fuji purred. "Do our families know?"

"Not yet, baby brother. I figured you two would like to break the news to them. They will be here tonight."

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji twirled in his fiancè's lap, his hair hitting Tezuka. Before he continued he took the sonograms and set them back in the box, with the DVD and handed it to Yumiko for safety. He pressed a kiss to the taller brunette's lips.

It took every ounce of willpower not to let his stoic mask fall. Fuji's clear excitement and happiness as it bubbled over made Tezuka so happy, he thought his chest would explode. "Syusuke. You will have to calm down, little one. As is it feels as if you are ready to rocket out of my lap."

"Did you two decide on names?" Takumi asked from where he stood behind Yumiko.

"We have" Tezuka responded. Before he could reveal the names, a small hand landed over his mouth.

"We will reveal their names later," Fuji said. He leaned over to kiss his sister on the cheek before getting up, he took the box and Tezuka's hand. With that, they headed out. Before passing the threshold he turned back with a wicked grin. "Ne, Yumiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Try to be less obvious, he isn't a noble..." Fuji chuckled. It was quite clear something was going on between her and Takumi. With that he left the room, another chuckle slipping from his lips.

* * *

As the sun set over Kyoto, the noble families arrived at the safe-house. The maids had been busy all day cleaning and making sure everything was in order. A large parlor was opened and cleaned. Music played loudly over a sound system. This is where the majority of the gathering would take place. Of course, there was a dining area and a small sitting room opened for the gathering.

Tezuka and Fuji dressed in matching outfits. Black slacks, white button-up shirts, and black waistcoats, red necktie, and black dress shoes. Fuji smiled at Tezuka through the mirror of the vanity. Tezuka was currently working a braid into Fuji's hair, fastening tight with a small band. "Shall we make our grand entrance?" Tezuka asked. Holding his hand out for the smaller brunette.

Fuji took the hand and stood. "Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." he chuckled.

The two made their way to the parlor. Kikumaru and Oishi were dancing. Yumiko was sitting in a chair in a purple dress with an empire cut waist, Takumi hovering near but not too close. Fuji smirked at Takumi before he and Tezuka made their way to their parents. Once they had greeted their parents, they moved on to talk with the Kikumaru brood.

"Fujiko!" Kikumaru whined, grabbing Fuji's hand. "Dance with me?"

Canting his head with a bright smile, Fuji nodded. "Of course!" he said and allowed for his friend to guide him away. They managed to catch a slow song, which was alright, it gave them a chance to talk discreetly. Kikumaru placed a hand on his hip while the other held on to his hand, his own free hand rested on the redhead's upper arm. They swayed together to the music. "Where did lover-boy go?"

Kikumaru gestured over to his parents. "They stole him away. Nya"

"What for?"

"Who knows?" Kikumaru responded giving a lazy shrug. He guided his friend into a twirl before pulling him back so Fuji's back pressed against him. They stayed like that until the song ended. Speaking quietly about random things. As the next song picked up, Kikumaru twirled Fuji again, Bringing him back so they were face to face as they swayed and rocked to the beat, keeping in mind they were with family.

"They seem to like dancing together, don't they?" Oishi asked as he stepped up beside Tezuka who held a wine glass filled with blood, as he watched the two dance.

"So it would seem," Tezuka responded.

"They are gifted dancers," Oishi added.

"That they are." Tezuka agreed. He looked to Oishi who looked at him and smiled. "Today was the day we picked to get married."

"Is that so?" Oishi crossed his arms over his chest. "I know this isn't what you two wanted. Though you are still spending time with your families and are about to announce the gender and names of the twins. You are sipping blood from a fancy glass while watching your husband-to-be dance and have fun with his best friend. It may not be a wedding, but it is a celebration."

Tezuka nodded with a grunt. "Syusuke was a bit sad earlier about it, I think Yumiko realized he would, and she is distracting him."

Oishi nodded. "Either way, he is obviously quite happy right now."

Before Tezuka could say anything more Yumiko gestured for him to join her. Excusing himself he stepped up behind Yumiko. As soon as Fuji noticed, which took only seconds he excused himself and joined his side behind Yumiko. The music cut out for a minute and Yumiko tapped her wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I knew you all would want to know and what better way than a small celebration. Yesterday, I was finally allowed to see the twins since arriving here. During which time I discovered the gender of the twins." Yumiko smiled sweetly. "As much as I would like to tell you, they are not my babes, I am simply the incubator." Everyone chuckled. "That being said.. Brother, Tezuka-kun, you have the floor."

As if rehearsed Tezuka and Fuji reached out, placing a hand on the woman's shoulders. They bent in and placed a kiss to her cheeks and then stood up straight again. "You are far more than just an incubator, big sister," Fuji stated. He looked up at his fiancè. "Go for it, my love.."

Tezuka nodded. "This morning Lady Yumiko summoned Syusuke and myself to give us this news. She handed us a box that contained sonogram photos and a DVD. This revealed the gender of the twins to us." He looked back at Fuji who intertwined their free hands together. "The family Tezuka will be graced with two beautiful boys..." The room erupted with congratulations.

Once the room quieted once more Fuji was prompted to give the remaining news with a squeeze to his hand. "We have chosen names. Our sons will be known as Tezuka Kazuhiko and Tezuka Akihiko." he informed. Once again the room erupted in cheers. He looked up at Tezuka who bent down to kiss him. "I love you," he whispered into the kiss...

* * *

 _A/N: Sappy Sappy. What can I say, I have a thing for heart fluttery moments._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

* * *

Yumiko flung open the door to Tezuka's and Fuji's room. She thanked every deity in the known universe that she did not walk in on what had become the couples daily romp. She had already made that mistake once. How her brother was so nimble, was beyond her, but that was not a mistake she was willing to make again. Then again, she had just burst into their room. "Syusuke!"

"In the bathroom. I'm decent if you're worried." Fuji responded. He about fell into the tub when his sister walked in and shrieked. He was decent but Tezuka sat in the tub, where Fuji sat on the edge, washing his back. "You can't even see anything from there." he chided.

With a cough, Yumiko straightened up. "I just got off the phone with the elders. They have finally found those responsible for the attack. Sadly, it was just as we feared, the council was the target. Specifically, and I really don't want to say this… The target was you, Syusuke."

Fuji's eyes popped open, his usual deadly stare landing on his sister. "What?" he asked. "Why me?"

"It appears you had a fan club that was not to happy about the whole..this." Yumiko gestured between the three of them.

A growl escaped Fuji. "Who?"

"His name is Nomura Yatsuhiro."

It was Tezuka's turn to growl. "Who the hell is that?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka. "He's the gardener at the academy. I've spoken to him on occasion. He took notice of the scents I wear." His attention went back to Yumiko. "How does a gardener have knowledge on explosives?"

"Apparently, he's a chemist with a thing for botany," Yumiko informed. "He knows exactly what to mix with what and how much of it to cause some pretty devastating explosions." she shook her head. "In any case. He claims to have feelings for you and decided the best way to handle that is to try and kill you. Why in such a way? I do not know. He killed too many and injured far more."

"If he attacked me personally, I would have killed him in a blink of an eye," Fuji stated factually.

"Yumiko," Tezuka growled. "We will meet you in the meeting room, please let us alone for a minute." his jaw clenched as he seethed.

"Alright," Yumiko said and left swiftly.

"Strip, or I will pull you into this tub as you are. "

"Alright." Fuji pulled his clothes off and climbed into the tub. He straddled Tezuka's hips and pulled his fiancè's head against his chest. "Scary, ne?" a grunt. "It's alright. He will be executed." an evil grin crossed his lips. "Even if I have to rip him limb from limb myself."

Tezuka pushed Fuji back slightly so he could look at him. Fuji simply smiled and lowered his head so that their foreheads met. Fuji wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and let his hands rest on Fuji's hips.

"Ease your mind, Kunimitsu," Fuji whispered before his eyes slipped closed.

* * *

The gates to the academy opened for the four young lords. It felt like it had been forever since they left. In reality, it had only been just over four months. Everything looked the same, like the chaos and explosions never happened. They stepped onto the academy grounds, Takumi right behind them. Fuji could not help the shudder that ran through him. They quietly walked to their house to drop off their belongings and the kitten. They were already dressed in their uniforms, though the academy still had not reopened.

After dropping their things off, Takumi escorted them into the school building where Elder Tezuka escorted them to the new council room. Which was a rebuilt version of their old one. It looked exactly the same like nothing ever happened. The only thing it had none of their personal touches. Which, they would change as soon as possible.

Fuji cussed under his breath. It would take a while for the ghost of the destroyed room and his dead, albeit temporarily dead, fiancè. He could still smell the blood and charred flesh. He tensed, he really did not want to be there. As he went to back out of the room, he collided with a familiar form who encased him in a strong embrace.

"Calm down," Tezuka demanded his lips near to Fuji's ear. It was quite apparent that his fiancè was going to need help. "Breathe," he whispered. Fuji's heart was racing, his body trembling, his breathing was near non-existent. "I'm here, my angel," he whispered.

All eyes were on the couple, the smaller of which clearly about to panic. "Get him out of here!" Elder Tezuka growled at his grandson.

Without question, Tezuka scooped his fiancè up into his arms and got him out of the room and out of the school building as fast as he could move. He did not stop until they were standing in the familiar comfort of his bedroom. He finally put the smaller brunette down. "Better?"

Fuji nodded. "Yeah. Thank you," he whispered and dived into Tezuka's bed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For..." Fuji waved his hand in the direction of the school building.

Tezuka sat down on his bed and pulled his fiancè into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. "Do not be sorry, not for that, not ever."

Fuji nuzzled his face against Tezuka's neck. "I do not think I will be able to go in that room."

"That is alright. You do not have to."

"I have duties to perform, Kunimitsu, that require me to go into that room," Fuji argued.

Tezuka shook his head. "No, little one. I am going to insist that you be relieved of your duties for the time being. I will ask for Yuta to stand in for you. In the meantime I will ask my grandfather to relocate the council room and, you, I want you to seek therapy to work on your obvious trauma." he spoke. It was no question, there will be no arguing, this is what was going to be.

"Very well, love." Fuji agreed although the tone in Tezuka's voice made it clear there was no other option. Smiling at his fiancè, he placed his hand on the stoic face, guiding him into a kiss. "I love you," he whispered against Tezuka's lips as he broke from the kiss.

"And I you," Tezuka responded. With one last kiss, he lifted Fuji off of his lap and set him on his own feet. "Come, we have things to do."

As the two came down the stairs the front door opened. A procession of people walking in. First being their friends followed by the eldest Fuji sibling, Takumi, and Elder Tezuka. Fuji chuckled. "Well now, I believe this saves us a trip." Tezuka nodded at the comment.

The group went into the living room, making themselves comfortable. Yumiko sat in an armchair, Takumi as what has become normal since the safe-house; stood behind her. Kikumaru planted himself in Oishi's lap on the couch and Elder Tezuka took up another armchair. Tezuka sat on the couch and pulled the smaller brunette down next to him.

"Grandfather. I must request something a bit out of the ordinary." Tezuka began.

The elder looked to his grandson and his fiancè. "Go on.."

"Syusuke has clearly been traumatized by the explosions, specifically the events that happened after." Everyone nodded in agreement. "He should have already been seeking help for this, I want him to seek therapy during which, I wish for Lord Yuta to take over for his brother. Lastly, I think it would be wise to relocate the council room." Tezuka spoke, his tone again leaving no room to be argued with. His grandfather nodded and looked to Yumiko.

"What do you think, Lady Yumiko?" The elder asked.

Running her hand over her large belly, Yumiko let out a sigh. "I will summon Yuta. I am sure he will be more than willing to stand in for Syusuke. I wholeheartedly agree with the therapy and the relocation. It would be best for my brother. Little Akihiko and Kazuhiko will need their _daddy_ to be in peak health." she winked at her brother.

Tezuka looked at Fuji, having felt the other's heart leap at the name. _Adorable…_ He wrapped his arm around the other and pulled him against his side.

"Very well. I will make arrangements for the council room to be moved. Young Lord, starting tomorrow, you will report to the medical rooms and speak with the on-staff therapist every week," Elder Tezuka said.

"Yes, Sir," Fuji said and bowed his head briefly. Tezuka pressed a kiss to his temple.

"For tonight, go out, have some fun with your friends and betrothed." The elder instructed.

Fuji once again bowed his head. "Thank you."

With that Kikumaru and Oishi grabbed their bags and took off up the stairs to get dressed Tezuka followed his grandfather and Yumiko to the door. Before Fuji managed to head upstairs Takumi caught him, clapping him on the shoulder. "My lord, may I have a word with you. Privately."

Fuji nodded. "Come." he guided him to the sunroom, closing the doors behind them. Turning to his tutor he canted his head slightly. "What is it?"

"You are a very intelligent young man, my lord. You are aware that I have been spending a great deal of time with your sister." Takumi began, Fuji crossed his arms and nodded. "I am sure you have already figured my motives for calling a private meeting with you." another nod.

"I am well aware. Neither of you has hidden it very well. Your scent is all over her, and hers on you. What is your intention with my sister? She is a noble and you are not, this is not permitted."

Takumi nodded and ignored the question."I am aware. However, I have found a loophole." his dark brow arched upward in suggestion.

Fuji sighed. "What is it?"

"You, my lord. You are the loophole..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

It was well past midnight and even in June the air still had a chill to it. The skies were clear, proudly displaying their stars. The air smelled of flowers and rain that had yet to manifest. It was peaceful and quiet.

In the center of the main courtyard of the academy, a blanket had been laid out, Fuji and Tezuka laying on it. Fuji lay out, reclined up on his elbows while Tezuka lay on his back, head in his Fuji's lap. Their eyes were focused on the starry sight above.

"Ne, Kunimitsu?" Fuji purred

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we were little?"

"Oh, little one, you are still little." Tezuka teased.

Fuji huffed and bounced his leg, causing Tezuka's head to bounce off his thigh. "I meant..." Tezuka quickly silenced him by pressing a finger over his lips.

"I remember."

"Do you remember how we would sneak out together and you would chase me through the streets? We were always caught and given an earful."

Tezuka could not help but snort at the memory. "I recall one of those times I was forbidden to see you for a month."

Fuji chuckled. "Yeah. Then had my family over for some foreign diplomatic thing. They would not let you come out of your room to see me. So I sneaked away and found you in your room, you were so upset. We ended up running away and hiding in the gardens."

"Up in a tall tree, where we could not be easily spotted. Just so we could be together." Tezuka let out a rare purr. It was a sad moment in a great memory.

"You held me tightly, refusing to let me go away from you. We ended up having our first kiss that day. Though, at the time we did not understand the feelings of it all. It felt right, so we ended up sharing a few brief kisses." He sat up so he could run his finger through the silky brown of his fiancè's hair. "I believe that is also the first time you sank those fangs into my neck."

"A love bite."

Fuji chuckled. "A love bite." He looked down at Tezuka, who was already staring at him. "The first of many" he tittered

"With many, many more to come in the future," Tezuka added, a small grin plastered on his face.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a few minutes before Fuji hummed. "That day, I realized we'd be together forever."

"And you have me. Forever." Tezuka tapped his own chest just over his heart.

Fuji smiled. "That I do." he purred. "We got in so much trouble when they found us. I didn't get to see you for over a month."

"Not to mention we had guards placed with us for a year. That was troublesome."

"And still, we gave them the slip. They got in trouble for losing us!" Fuji chuckled.

Tezuka got up and crawled over top of Fuji, who reached up and stole his glasses. "The one time we gave them the slip, ran clear across the city to hide from them," he whispered.

"Ah, yes, and we hid in a condemned house. We ended up getting scared and were cowering together in a corner when they finally found us. You played brave, held me tight, protected me from our unseen monsters."

"Fuji Syusuke, scared of monsters? Who would ever guess?" Tezuka teased. Fuji did not fear, so when he did, on the rare, rare occasion when he did, you know things were not okay.

Fuji stuck his tongue out and it was promptly caught between a set of teeth. It quickly turned into a passionate kiss followed by chaste kisses. "Ku-ni-mi-tsu." he enunciated every syllable.

"Hm?"

"Catch me." Fuji purred before slipping away and taking off.

 _It's on!_ Tezuka got to his feet and ran after Fuji as he slipped his glasses back on. He chased his long-haired fiance through the campus. Scaling the dormitory, running over its roof and jumping to the roof of their house. Fuji jumped to the ground and immediately turned to the gardens. They ran through the gardens, Fuji even stopped a moment to pick a red rose and slip behind his ear. "I will devour you!" he growled playfully.

"You have to catch me first, love!" Fuji cooed over his shoulder. He jumped over a bench and jumped through an open window of the school building. He was chased through the hallways, passing staff that never seemed to go home. He nearly screeched when Tezuka cut through a different hall, heading him off. He skidded to a near stop and took off down a flight of stairs.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka purred, sounding more like a lion about to catch his prey. He chased Fuji down a hall that smelled heavily like chlorine. They were heading for the pool. And as he guessed, Fuji had slowed near the pool, allowing him to tackle him into the cold water.

When they breached the surface Fuji began to laugh. "Seems you have caught me. What will you do with your prey?"

"Drag you to the shallow end of this pool, bend you over the side and take you," Tezuka suggested.

Fuji purred. _Yes, please!_ "Sounds delightful."

Tezuka pulled Fuji closer, moving his face close so that their lips nearly touched "Or maybe I will pull you out of this pool, bring you home, and tie you to our bed. Torture you until you are screaming my name." he whispered, causing Fuji to shudder.

"Or maybe you can get your perverted asses out of the pool." a familiar voice.

Fuji looked up and beamed. "Little brother!"

"Yeah good to see you too. Could have lived without the mental picture of you two going at it like a couple of horny rabbits though."

The couple climbed out of the pool, Fuji laughing at Yuta's comment. Tezuka noticed something off about the boy. "Yuta, what is the matter?"

"Your sons are on the way..."

Tezuka froze and Fuji blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"Takumi-Sensei and the matriarchs are with her."

"Where?" Tezuka asked, ready to bolt. He was not about to miss the birth of his heirs.

"Our estate. The doctor was called and on his way when I was sent to fetch you, jokers."

Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other, smiled, and took off. Vampire speed at it's fullest. It only took them a matter of minutes to arrive at the Fuji estate. They burst through the main doors, startling the servants. "Master!" they all bowed.

"My sister?"

"In her chambers." The closest servant informed. Fuji smiled, grabbed Tezuka's hand and they ran up the stairs. Their babies were coming!

* * *

 _A/N: YAY! Babies! Let the lovey-dovey parenting begin!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

* * *

Fuji pulled Tezuka through the halls, finally happening across Yumiko's door. Waiting for them was Lady Fuji, She smiled warmly at the two. "My boys, I am glad you are finally here. Rest easy for now, it will still be sometime before they actually arrive. everyone is on the way. In the meantime come on in, Takumi-Sensei is here." She opened the door that led to a little sitting room. There was another door that led to the bedchamber, which was where Yumiko was. Lady Fuji slipped back into the bedchamber.

"My lords." Takumi greeted and bowed respectfully.

"Takumi-Sensei" The two answered in unison.

Tezuka took up residence next to the door leading into the bedchamber, Fuji cuddling into his chest as they waited. He held Fuji tightly, fingers carding through the long strands. Neither of them budged as family showed up. They nodded at their fathers but stayed to themselves. The wait was agonizing.

"Kunimitsu. Syusuke." Came the voice of Lady Tezuka. "Come along, you two will miss the birth of your sons," she said softly. The two did not hesitate and scrambled into the room. They kept their distance but made sure they did not miss a thing.

Yumiko let out a whine, which caused Fuji to flinch. He felt bad for his sister. She was one hell of a trooper though. She looked at him. "Baby brother..."

"Yumiko?"

"Next time, you get to birth your own damn spawn!" she yelled.

Fuji turned his face into Tezuka's chest to hide a grin and a snort. Impossible. "If you insist." he cooed. He was not about to argue the physical impossibilities of that ever happening. If that were even possible, none of this would be happening. He would not have had to spend a century pretending he was okay when all he wanted is to lay in Tezuka's arms. He would not have had to compromise. He would not have had to ask his sister to go through something like this, because he was selfish.

Tezuka once again held Fuji tight, their eyes never moving from the sight in front of them. The matriarchs were holding her hands and cooing at her, while the doctor and nurses moved about. They did not say a thing, just watched. Fingers found their way into Fuji's hair, stroking his head softly.

It wasn't long after they had been called back that both boys were delivered, checked over, and given a clean bill of health. Fuji spent a while with his sister, kissing her forehead repeatedly and thanking her. She eventually got sick of it and tugged at his hair and told him to go away. He did just that.

Takumi was still hovering. Everyone else, except a nurse, had gone to meet the babies, who were now down in the living room. Fuji stopped on his way out. "Takumi-Sensei." he said, not even looking at the man.' "Go. Be with her." A smirk crossed his face when all he heard was a 'whoosh' of the man moving to be by his sister's side.

Fuji made his way to the living room. Lots of cooing and laughing. The babes both snuggled in their father's arms. Fuji leaned against the doorway, he watched as Tezuka talked and kept looking at the sleeping babies. He had not yet seen them up close, as he had decided to stay by Yumiko's side. Tezuka must have felt the flutter in his chest, as he looked toward him.

"Come, my angel. Greet your sons." Tezuka spoke.

Smiling at the tone. Fuji wondered if anyone else picked up on that. The pure elation in his voice. Did they only hear the monotone? He stepped up in front of his husband-to-be and took one of the babies from him. He held the child to his chest and actually opened his eyes in front of everyone to stare down at the child. He chuckled. "Oh, you are most definitely your father's son." he cooed. He stared at the baby in Tezuka's arms. Most definitely identical.

"They have complete heterochromia," Tezuka stated matter of factly. "One eye has my brown, and the other your blue." he continued. "The one you hold his blue eye in on the right. As for the one I hold, his blue is on the left." He looked at Fuji who was staring at the babies.

"I can't wait to see," Fuji whispered. His heart was fluttering in his chest. He was beyond happy. "We should decide who is who." he canted his head to the side.

"Kazuhiko." Tezuka placed a hand on the newborn in Fuji's arms. "Akihiko." the hand shifted to the newborn in his arms.

Fuji smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

"With that decided." Lady Fuji cooed. "For my precious grandsons." she handed two little hats with the boys' names embroidered into it. Fuji slipped the one for Kazuhiko onto the newborn, Tezuka doing the same for Akihiko.

"Thank you, mother," Fuji whispered, receiving a bright smile in return.

* * *

Somehow during the course of the night, Fuji fell asleep, curled around the newborns who slept peacefully with their father. Tezuka stood in the doorway to Fuji's old room, watching the three. It would not be long before the boys would wake and need tended to. In the mean time, he was waiting for Oishi and Kikumaru to show up. They had been asleep, and they had not even thought to call the two to meet their 'nephews'.

Tezuka had requested that they clean up the blanket he and Fuji left behind, also to bring their phones as they had left them in the house, not knowing they would be going anywhere other than the academy grounds. They agreed. It did not take them long to get there. That vampire speed, there was no beating it. Even a bullet train would move like a snail in comparison.

"Up here." Tezuka breathed as his friends came to stand in the main hall. "Syusuke is sleeping with the boys."

Oishi and Kikumaru waved and climbed the stairs, handing Tezuka his phone as they went. They were led to Fuji's old room. They all grew up together, they all knew each other's childhood homes like the back of their hands. Though, it never stopped them from following like lost puppies. Tezuka held a finger to his lips as he opened the door.

Tezuka quickly snapped a picture of the sight in front of him. His husband-to-be sleeping shirtless peacefully curled around the twins, a protective arm over them. He had to be honest, he was not sure how Fuji would take to the babes, but it seemed like it was an instant bond. He had not spent a moment away from the two since he greeted them. "He's quite taken to them." he told their friends quietly.

"As he should be." Oishi said watching his own lover creep up on the three. "How's Yumiko doing?"

"Last time I checked on her she is doing good. Takumi-Sensei has not left her side." Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest.

Oishi blinked. "They have been spending a lot of time together since we arrived in Kyoto. Do you think there is something going on with them?"

Tezuka grunted. "It is not allowed for him to be involved with nobility. However, there is something going on. Syusuke is well aware of it, and has apparently given Takumi-Sensei permission." he shrugged. "After what Yumiko has put herself through for us, she deserves happiness, if that is him." he shrugged again. He really didn't care what the two did.

"I suppose you are right." Oishi agreed. He watched as Fuji flicked Kikumaru's nose for sticking it in his face.

"Eh?" Kikumaru covered his nose, only for Fuji to lean up and lick the hand. "I thought you were sleeping."

Fuji chuckled. "I was until a certain pussycat stuck his face next to my babies." he tittered.

"Mean." Kikumaru pouted. He snuggled up behind just, leaning over his side to stare at the newborns. "They look just like little chubby versions on Kunimitsu!"

"That they do. Just wait until they open their eyes." Fuji purred.

Oishi looked to Tezuka for an explanation.

"Complete heterochromia." A brief response, but all Oishi needed.

Fuji smiled. "Some Fuji managed to find it's way into their beautiful little beings." He said as he sat up, causing Kikumaru to fall into his lap. Neither bothered to move. Fuji wrapped an arm around his friend's waist and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

* * *

"Lord Syusuke, how are your therapy sessions going? Elder Tezuka asked. He had called Fuji into his office, it had been nearly a month since the birth of the twins, he should have been in for four sessions with the therapist on staff.

Fuji smiled. "They are going well. 'Mitsu sees to it that I go. I don't really have any intention of skipping them, so I do not know why.." he mused.

"Nomura Yatsuhiro."

"What about him?" Fuji growled.

The elder leaned over his desk. "You tell me."

Fuji growled again. "I want to see him."

"That would not…." The elder began, only to be shot the deadliest of looks from the young lord. "Alright." he stood. "Call your betrothed, let him know what you will be doing… "

Doing as told, Fuji pulled his phone out of his uniform. Calling up Tezuka.

"Hello, my angel, what's up?" Tezuka answered, causing Fuji to smile.

"Nomura Yatsuhiro."

"What?"

Fuji sighed. "I am going to go see him. I need to know why..."

Tezuka sighed. Fuji could hear him rub the bridge of his nose. "Try not to kill him."

"No promises…"

"I love you, Syusuke."

"Love you too." Fuji hung up the phone and looked at the elder. Tezuka knew better to intervene when he was on a warpath. There was no stopping him, everyone knew this.

"Come along." The elder ushered. They walked to the deepest depths. Beyond his office. To a room guarded with some mean looking guards. Beyond the door was where they were keeping Nomura. "Let him pass."

The guards unlocked the door and stepped aside. Fuji smiled at them, and walked into the room, taking a sword from the guard's hip as he passed. He stood, staring his deadly gaze set on the guy who broke him and killed his fiancè. He injured many, and killed a few… Ones that were not able to come back. He was livid if not homicidal.

Nomura Yatsuhiro was an attractive man, with the greenest eyes Fuji had ever seen. His hair was blonde, well groomed and shoulder length. Always dressed casually, usually in jeans and v-neck shirts. The time in the cell has been far from good to the man. Which, for all, it was worth, did not bother Fuji. Vampire justice was not pretty, and this fool committed one of the biggest crimes known to the vampire race.

"My Lord..." Nomura croaked.

"Don't," Fuji growled. "I was nothing but nice to you…"

Nomura stood and approached Fuji, who quickly leveled the sword at his chest.

"You blew up the school, you killed innocents! You injured others. I nearly lost my betrothed..." Fuji's voice was low, firm, and dangerous.

"Ah, so that is why you are so bent out of shape," said Nomura, his voice laced with venom.

"My babies nearly lost their father, and why? What was the point?"

Nomura sidestepped the blade and stepped up to Fuji. He poked a long finger into Fuji's chest, just over Fuji's heart. "That. That should have never happened. What right does he have to mark you?" He ran a clawed finger down Fuji's chest, slicing into his uniform, exposing the mark.

Fuji didn't even blink, just stared coldly at the guy.

"What's stopping me from ripping that mark from your body right now?"

"I am," Fuji growled, shoving the guy back and leveling his sword again. "He has every right. I belong to him, I gave myself to him, that gives him every right." Not that he needed to explain to the fool. "Why? What possessed you to blow up the school? You could have attacked me directly."

"Perhaps I wasn't going for you," Nomura growled. "Maybe I was going for that pretty boyfriend of yours."

Fuji hissed. "You could have attacked Kunimitsu directly as well! There was no reason in dragging so many into your cowardice!"

Nomura stepped close again, dragging his claw over Fuji's neck, down his chest, jabbing it into the mark. No response was given. Not even a flinch. Still, no response when he leaned in to lap up the blood he drew. "I wanted you, my lord. Every delectable bit of you… Why should he get you?! He was going to let you suffer for an heir! Yet you managed to side step every rule and regulation to get what you wanted." He nipped Fuji's ear.

"Enough." Fuji demanded. That was enough, he heard enough. "There is not a punishment cruel enough for you."

"Did they make it out alive?" Nomura asked, Fuji didn't respond. "Was your sister there? I may not have timed it correctly."

"You were aiming for my sister as well?!" Fuji all but shouted. An evil grin spread across Nomura's face. "Not my sister.. my babies. You wanted to kill my babies."

The look on Nomura's face confirmed it. Fuji was about seconds away from running the guy through. "Not only them..."

Fuji turned from him. "Guards! I'm done here." he shouted.

"No, you are not." Nomura growled, pulling Fuji back, sinking his fangs into the pale flesh of Fuji's neck. He was already in it this deep, he was going to get a taste…

It did not take Fuji but a second to respond, pulling himself free, unfortunately causing the fangs to tear through his flesh. He turned, pressing his back against the door, his hand pressed to the bleeding wound, and sword leveled at Nomura. He was pulled through the door by Elder Tezuka who clamped his hand down over the wound as well. Nomura shot him a devilish grin as the door shut.

The sword was yanked from Fuji. He was picked up by a guard, and ran off. He was losing too much blood than his healing speed could handle.

* * *

Fuji woke in a hospital bed n the medical rooms. Tezuka sat beside him as well as the matriarchs of their families. He looked at Tezuka, who was clearly worried. "My love..."

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and kissed it. "Good morning, little one. You've been out for a while."

With a groan, Fuji shifted. "How long?"

"Almost an entire day." Answered Lady Tezuka. "You gave us a scare, I am glad you are alright."

"You bled out, honey. It took some going but you are all healed up. The healing was so slow with the amount of blood loss. But we got it!" Lady Fuji said.

"Grandfather told us everything. Every word exchanged.. Everything..." Tezuka said.

Fuji blinked up at his fiancè. "He wanted to kill the twins!"

Tezuka nodded. "He didn't and they are safe at home with their Uncles." He said softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Tired mostly, but I am alright," Fuji said, emphasizing his point by sitting up. He reached up to rub his neck, Tezuka quickly caught his hand. "Why?" he asked tapping his finger against Tezuka's, indicating he was talking about his hand.

With a loud sigh, Tezuka looked to the matriarchs. Thing was… because of the blood loss and the horrible wound and the poor healing speed.. it would scar… It did scar.. two long gashes… He was marked.. How could he tell Fuji?

It was Lady Tezuka, bless her, to step in. She sat down next to Fuji, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Syusuke, sweetheart, he left a mark on you... The blood loss combined with the poor healing, you have scarred." She reached up and ran her fingers over the scars. "I'm sorry, honey," she whispered

They all waited for a reaction. None came. Fuji simply blinked.

Tezuka reached out and ran the back of his hand over Fuji's cheek. "Let's go home, the boys need their daddy," he whispered. When Fuji smiled and nodded, he let out a sigh of relief. He helped Fuji out of bed and to dress in the pajamas he brought him. They said their goodbyes and headed home to see the perfect bundles waiting for them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

* * *

Fuji knelt between Tezuka's legs as he leaned against a wall with his knees pulled up. They sat in their room with the light off, darkness cloaking them. With foreheads pressed together and fingers intertwined. They had been like that since returning home.

Despite his stoicism in front of others, as soon as behind closed doors, Tezuka allowed his facade to drop. He was livid. Completely livid. Less about the intended targets of the attack. Though that did anger him. The fact that Nomura touched _his_ fiancè, not only touched but injured him, scarred him. He left a mark on what belongs to _him._

 _Hush now, my love. Quiet your mind. I am alright. I am here._ _I am still yours. I will always be yours... Always..._

Tezuka's hands tightened on Fuji's. Squeezing them.

"I would have gone either way," Fuji spoke, not moving

 _I needed answers, my love._ _You could not have protected me..._

Tezuka growled. Fuji replied with a growl.

 _Quiet now, no more._

* * *

Fuji bent over the sleeping form of his fiancè, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before slipping out of the room. He grabbed his katana from what had been his room. He fastened it to his hip and headed out the door. He ran across campus, using his speed to move him to his destination.

Standing in front of the room that Nomura was held in. Fuji stared at the guards. "Let me pass."

"We can't allow that, my lord." One guard said.

"We have been ordered to not allow anyone in." Said the other guard.

"Move aside," Fuji demanded, in a low growl, his usual silky tone set in a deadly tone.

"We can not, my lord!"

Fuji placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "If you do not move, I will be forced to turn my blade on you," he warned. The two scrambled out of the way and he stepped into the room. "Nomura!"

The blonde sat up from where he laid, propping his elbows on his knees. "Be quiet. Someone one so elegant and raised in nobility you certainly can be rude… and noisy." no response. "What do you want?" still no response. Nomura grinned.

~o~o~ Flashback ~o~o~

 _"How beautiful," Fuji whispered as he walked through the gardens. He stopped in front of_ _some_ _peonies. "These peonies are magnificent." he praised. Beside him stood Nomura, wearing his gardening uniform and smiling at the praise. Fuji crouched and reached out, his fingers just barely grazing the soft petals._ _He quickly snapped a picture of them before moving along._

 _The two walked along the flowers and other plants. Fuji occasionally stopping to snap photos. They quietly talked about the flowers while laughing. Nomura took Fuji's arm, gently directing him to_ _roses of all colors. He bent and cut a white rose from its bush. He handed it to Fuji, who took it with a smile. "The white rose. It reminds me of you, my lord. It alone is a beautiful flower, but the white in pure and innocent."_

 _Fuji brought the rose to his nose, inhaling its beautiful aroma. "Thank you, Nomura-san," he said softly. "_ _That is sweet of you to say." Nomura smiled and gently touched his forearm._

 _"You are quite welcome, young lord." Nomura bowed slightly as his hand slipped down Fuji's arm, taking his hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it._

 _"_ _Fujiko!"_

 _Fuji turned to see Kikumaru, Oishi, and Tezuka. Kikumaru waving. He smiled and turned back. "Thank you for showing me the gardens again, Nomura-san," he said and waved as he ran to join his friend. He stopped in front of Tezuka, who bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead._

~o~o~ End Flashback ~o~o~

Nomura grinned. "Aw, does Tezuka know you have come here to see me? Sneaking away in the middle of the night to see another man? Is he at home, sleeping peacefully? Scandalous!" He got to his feet, Fuji's blade staying trained on him. He rounded Fuji, who did not move, just followed him with his eyes. "Oh? Is that a scar? You have a mark, from me. How flattering."

"Enough!" Fuji bit out. "You have targeted me and my family. You have killed and injured too many. You almost killed my betrothed and wanted to kill my unborn children, not to mention my sister and friends! I hold no sympathy for you, nor will I mourn you when you die."

"How cute and noble of you, my lord," Nomura said mockingly. "Not a mention of that taste I got of you. Could it be you enjoyed it after all?" He moved to stand in front of Fuji, just out of reach of the sword. "Did you? I heard you like being sipped from."

Fuji growled. "That is none of your business! I owe no explanation to the likes of you." He fixed his icy glare on the blonde, threatening murder with his gaze alone.

Nomura laughed loudly. "Likes of me? My beautiful lord, you are too pure to use those words." Nothing seemed to shake the long-haired lord. His icy death glare fixed, his angelic face set in stone. "Had I succeeded killing my targets, would you have come to me? Crying those beautiful tears? Needing someone to hold you?"

"No," Fuji responded coldly.

"You are not being honest."

Fuji slid himself into an attack pose. "I'm done talking." He could hear and smell guest coming, he had to hurry. "Die." a simple command. Nomura didn't have a chance to respond, before Fuji swung his sword, severing the blonde's head from his body. The door swung open just as Fuji was bathed in blood and the head fell to the floor followed by the body.

"Syusuke..."

Fuji turned around to see Yumiko and Elder Tezuka. He sheathed his katana. "Yumiko. Elder," he whispered, his stony resolve still fixed on his features.

"You should not have done that, Lord Syusuke." Elder Tezuka began, holding his hand up for silence. "He could have attacked you. You could have ended up..." He shook his head, unwilling to finish that thought. "In any case, he was marked for execution anyway, and personally, you had more than enough reason to put him to the sword." he sighed. "Go home. I called Kunimitsu before coming here... he is waiting for you."

"Good night..." Fuji responded, bowing briefly and slipped out of the room. He made his way out of the school and through the courtyard. He could smell the spice of Tezuka and feel his heart speed up. He'd undoubtedly would be annoyed and worried.

Tezuka stood on the porch of the house, his arms crossed. "Syusuke," he said, his tone stern. He watched the smaller brunette make his way to him. As soon as Fuji was directly in front of him, he let out a low growl.

Fuji sighed. "Forgive me, my love. It needed to be done. He attacked those I care about and love. He almost killed you! And wanted to kill Eiji, Shuichiro, Yumiko.. and the boys! He then attacked me! Now I wear scars caused by him, his fangs…"

"Syusuke..." Tezuka pulled the blood covered mess of his fiancè into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace. "I do not blame you, I wanted to do the same." he placed a kiss on Fuji's forehead.

The front door flew open, Kikumaru and Oishi stepping out. Fuji looked at the two. Their scent was of arousal and sweat, they were all a mess, Both wearing hastily put on pajama pants. Fuji snorted and buried his face into Tezuka's chest, to hide his laughter.

"Fujiko! Are you okay?" Kikumaru questioned, completely confused.

"Ah. Yes, yes. I am fine. Did we, um, did we interrupt?" Fuji responded through his laughter and gesturing to the two. The two blushed and rushed back inside, which only made Fuji laugh harder.

Tezuka pushed Fuji toward the door, slapping his backside. "In. You need to bathe, you stink of _him_."

"Will you shower with me?"

"Of course."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

* * *

When classes started back up, it had taken a while for everyone to adjust to the changes. Most students accepted Yuta quite openly, and he seemed to enjoy his new role. Fuji spent a lot of time behind the scenes, occasionally he would break instructions and walk on patrol, leaving Yuta to tend to the twins.

The new council room was amazing and accommodated them nicely. It was a ground floor room, with a large window with a window bench seat directly opposite the door. Heavy crimson drapes with a Victorian floral pattern hung over on the window. To the right of the window was ceiling high bookcases, fitted just right to give the illusion that the window was centered on the wall. Between the window and door were two large black couches, facing each other and a dark marble coffee table between them. Situated near the couch on the left was a large circular chair, black in color. They all sat on top of a crimson rug. Two bassinets had been placed near the window seat and bookcases. On the wall with the door were two desks and on the right-hand wall were two other desks, books and papers situated atop of them. Sitting in the corner between the sets of desks was around dark marble end table, with a lamp on it. Lastly, a large round dining table and four chairs sat in front of the bookcases. Books piled on it.

Fuji would spend most of the time when he wasn't doing lessons, snuggled up in that large chair with the babies, playing with them, feeding them or just cuddling them. When Tezuka could, he'd crawl up alongside them and get in some much-needed cuddles.

There was one time they had dozed off together, Fuji and Tezuka curled around the twins while laying on their sides, their foreheads pressed together and hands resting over the babies protectively. Yumiko had come to visit and upon finding the scene snapped several pictures. She, of course, sent a copy to everyone.

Several weeks passed and Autumn was rolling in. Fuji and Tezuka stood in the middle of a jewelery shop, each cradling a baby. They had come to pick out wedding bands. They had finally got around to planning their wedding again, with Aiko's help. "Where do we even begin?" Fuji asked the sheer amount of jewelry was blinding.

"I would assume we find rings," Tezuka stated, earning a glare from his fiancè. Before they moved, Aiko came bursting through the door with all of her boisterous glory.

"Oh, my loves! Tell me what you have in mind and we will find something."

Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other for a brief moment. "Silver. Simple. Engraved." the two said at the same time, without hesitation.

For a brief moment, Aiko looked disappointed, before her face lit back up and she darted off to a display case. Fuji and Tezuka followed. "Simple wedding bands." she waved her hand at them. They were perfect. Simple silver bands. "What should be engraved into them?" she asked, early bouncing with excitement.

"His eyes," Tezuka responded.

"His smile," Fuji responded.

Aiko blinked, clearly confused. "What does that even mean?"

"Have you seen Syusuke with his eyes open?"

"No."

"Have you ever wondered why?"

"A little."

"Little one, open your eyes."

Fuji opened his eyes, blinking a few times, before setting his icy gaze on Aiko. His harsh and cruel eyes boring into her. She let out a squeak, and Fuji's eyes snapped shut again.

"When he looks at me, that is not the gaze I see, a gaze reserved just for me," Tezuka explained in his monotone.

"…That is actually really sweet." Aiko mused, causing Fuji to chuckle. "And the other part?"

"Simple. Have you seen Kunimitsu smile?" Fuji asked and Aiko shook her head. "That's because he doesn't smile. He will so very rarely smile briefly in front of people. For me, he smiles real smiles. Just for me." Fuji explained, bumping his shoulder against Tezuka.

Aiko waved at her eyes, blinking back tears. "That...Is the _sweetest_ thing I have ever heard!" Fuji chuckled again. "Alright my loves! Let's get your ring sizes, and pick the bands and we can be on our way!

* * *

Aiko pulled Fuji and Tezuka from shop to shop, eventually dropping the twins off with Tezuka's parents. They had been going since the crack of dawn, and it was nearing sunset. There was one last stop, to pick out their attire for the wedding. For this, they visited a tailor. They decided to go for an Aristocratic look. Tezuka would be dressed in black and crimson while Fuji would wear white and pale blue.

The suits would be made up of a fitted button-up shirt, tie, waistcoat, suit coat, and slacks. The suit's coat sat high on the waist and tapered down in the back, stopping about mid-thigh, it would also have Victorian-style embroidery along the lapels and cuffs. The button-up shirts were gently ruffled around the collar and cuffs. The waistcoat had a similar embroidery along its hems. The buttons on the suits would be silver with their respective family emblems engraved into each one. Each suit would be primarily black or white with the button-up shirt and embroidery in their respective house colors.

Once they were measured and directions were given, they headed out. "How did you want to wear your hair for the wedding?" Aiko asked as she walked with the lords back to her car.

Fuji canted his head. "A braid, perhaps."

"We can also braid some flowers in it. White roses?" Aiko suggested

"No!" Fuji nearly yelled. He shook his head, having startled both Aiko and Tezuka. "I'm sorry. No white roses. Please."

Aiko smiled. "No white roses. We will figure out your hair another day."

The three climbed into Aiko's car and headed back to the academy. The drive was in complete silence. Tezuka gently ran his hand up and down Fuji's arm, he was tense. He'd have to get to the bottom of the outburst. He had a feeling it had to do with Nomura, as it was flower related.

Aiko dropped the two off at the academy gates. They shared a quick goodbye and the lords headed onto the campus. Tezuka stared at Fuji who walked a step or two in front of him. "Syusuke, you are going to have to tell me..."

"Do you remember one of the last times I spent time walking the gardens with Nomura? You, Eiji, and Shuichiro came to get me and I walked away holding a white rose?" Fuji asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I do," Tezuka said

"That day Nomura told me that the white rose reminds him of me." Fuji sighed. He stopped walking and turned to his fiancè. "I will only be reminded of that. I would prefer not to be thinking of that homicidal coward on our wedding day."

Tezuka pulled Fuji into his arms. Fuji gripped onto his shirt, bunching it in his fists. He placed gentle kisses on the top of the smaller brunette's head. "I would prefer your only thoughts on our wedding day to be of me and only me," he admitted.

Fuji chuckled. "I will have to at least spare a thought or two for our children."

"Naturally." Tezuka pressed a kiss to Fuji's forehead, smiling against it. "With Kazuhiko and Akihiko with my family, perhaps we can go out tonight."

"Ah! Let's go to that BDSM club again! It has been a while."

Tezuka's eyebrow arched upwards. Really, he was not shocked. He nodded. Why not? Fuji could relax and they could enjoy some hunting.

* * *

 _A/ N: Annnnd, I have officially explained the title of the story, in case it was not obvious in any chapter before. Ha. Also, I have officially finished writing this story. We've got twenty more to go after this one. (A total of thirty-nine chapters.) And for my fellow Tezuka x Fuji pairing lovers, I am already working on another fiction! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

* * *

It was his beauty that got him in so much trouble. Everyone with eyes could see how beautiful he was. He knew he was beautiful, he flaunted it.

Fuji dressed in a loose sleeveless tunic with a plunging v-neck. It cinched at his waist, held with a sash. The tunic was pale blue in color and the sash white. With it he wore white leather pants and black combat-style boots. Around his neck, he wore a necklace with his family emblem. His hair was loose and flowing down his back and over his shoulders.

Tezuka wore black slacks and a black button-up shirt. The shirt had embroidered designs going up the center in an elegant pattern. He left a majority of the buttons undone. He too wore a necklace with his own families emblem. His shoes were just simple dress shoes.

The two entered the club, Tezuka's hand on the small of Fuji's back as they moved through the club. They settled at the bar, Fuji taking up residence in Tezuka's lap. They ordered drinks, Fuji going with a fruity drink and Tezuka got something harder... After downing their drinks, they moved to a table off toward the alcoves. It was too early for most people, and the place was near empty. Fuji hummed as he took a seat across from Tezuka.

"Little one…" Tezuka said, his eyes roaming his fiancè who was blatantly staring at an occupied alcove.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to bare yourself for people? Allow yourself to let loose and not care that anyone is watching?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka gazed at the alcove. "I can't say that I have," he responded.

"Would you? Never mind being a nobleman, never mind having a whole country of our kind watching you. Would you strip down to your bare self and just let loose?" Fuji asked, his elbow propped on the table with his chin resting on his fist.

"Would I be alone or with someone?" Tezuka asked.

"Whichever."

"If I were alone, no, absolutely not. If I were with anyone other than you, again, absolutely not. If I were with you, yes. With you, I would do anything."

Fuji smiled. "Even now? As a nobleman? With our kind watching?"

Tezuka blinked. Would he? No probably not. He shook his head. "No."

"No, I didn't think so," Fuji said with a knowing grin. Noticing the approach of two men, Fuji Canted his head slightly. "We've got company," he said.

"Humans," Tezuka responded quietly.

"Dinner." Fuji corrected.

The two men walked over. They looked to be in their late twenties. Both quite attractive with olive skin and dark hair. They didn't look Japanese. European maybe? "Ciao." one of the men said.

Fuji smiled at them. "Ciao," he responded.

"May we join you two?" the second one said in English.

Tezuka nodded. "You may," he responded in English.

"My name is Emilio and this is my friend Lucio." The first man said, his accent thick, and very Italian. He and his friend sat down at the table.

"My name is Syusuke," Fuji responded, his Japanese accent thicker than he'd like to admit.

"And I am Kunimitsu," Tezuka added.

The four talked for a long time. Discussing random things, some of which both Tezuka and Fuji knew were blatant lies. They didn't really care. It did not matter what nonsense they let spill from their deceitful lips. Eventually, the casual talk turned flirty. From flirty to provocative, and from provocative to leading the Italian men into a private room.

Once the door to the private room shut and Fuji turned the lock, the two Italian men went from the hunters to the hunted. Tezuka quickly had Emilio up against the wall, fangs buried in his neck. Fuji just as quickly had Lucio on the floor, straddling the man with his fangs deep in his neck. Lucio had dug his fingers into Fuji's hips trying to get him off.

Then, they both went limp. Carefully Fuji and Tezuka moved the near-dead Italians and laid them in the bed. They would be fine after some good sleep, maybe a bit anemic, but otherwise fine. The two would not remember a thing when the woke up, and the fang marks would disappear shortly.

"Have not had Italian in a very long time," Fuji remarked, standing on his toes to lick a bit of blood off of Tezuka's lips.

"I've been spoiled," Tezuka admitted, using his thumb to wipe a bit of blood from Fuji's chin. "The blood of my betrothed is so much more delicious than any other," he said.

Fuji giggled. "Ah, you've been spoiled, indeed. To sip from the vein of a noble. A vampire noble, even." he teased.

With that they left the room, heading back to the bar, before sitting back down where they were before, only this time with drinks in hand. Fuji sat back, crossing his legs and sipping at his drink. He smiled at Tezuka, who was staring at him. "Kunimitsu, if you keep staring, you will burn holes straight through me."

Tezuka grinned for the briefest of seconds. "Would not want that, now would we?"

"It would be a bit inconvenient."

"The last thing I'd want to do inconvenience you," Tezuka said and he finished the last bit of his drink, setting the empty glass down.

Fuji let out a loud purr. "I, however, have no issues with inconveniencing you. Dance with me?"

"With pleasure." The taller brunette got to his feet and put his hand out for the smaller, who took it his hand. With a gentle tug, Fuji was up on his feet and they headed out to the dance floor. As soon as their feet hit the dance floor Tezuka tugged Fuji close.

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji cooed, his arms reaching up to wrap around Tezuka's shoulders and bury his fingers in the silky tresses. Tezuka's hands rested on his hips, guiding him gently as they let the music guide their bodies. Fuji buried his face in the crook of Tezuka's neck as they danced, purring and mouthing the words to the songs against his fiancè's skin.

A playful growl slipped from Tezuka, causing Fuji to grind against his thigh in equal playfulness. Tightening his grip on Fuji's hips with a bruising pressure. "Keep this up, my angel." He growled lowly. "And you will find yourself bent over a table and I will not be gentle," he promised.

Fuji chuckled and licked the exposed flesh of Tezuka's neck. "Please do, my love..." he growled back. He was quickly spun around so that his back was against Tezuka. Arms wrapped around him as the taller brunette lowered his lips to his neck.

"Best not tease, Syusuke.." Tezuka whispered against the long-haired brunette's neck. "I will not hold back." he finished by sinking his fangs into the tantalizing flesh of his Fuji's neck. He was rewarded with a purr. He sipped leisurely at the blood he loved so much as the continued to dance. He would have at Fuji later, but for now, this would be good. The closeness, blood, and purring from Fuji was enough to satiate him for the time being. However, they were not going to make it home before he had his fiancè bent over and screaming his name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

* * *

Fuji sat at his desk, Takumi leaning over him as he showed and highlighted fine print in vampire laws about nobles becoming romantically involved with common vampires... "Here." Takumi pointed out. "The eldest son, as heir to the family can give his permission for his sibling to become romantically involved with a 'common' vampire." he read out.

Tezuka looked over from where he sat with the twins. "If Syusuke deems you worthy of Yumiko, and involvement in the Fuji family, as heir, his permission is near indisputable."

"Correct," Takumi responded. "I am not sure if Lord Syusuke's taking of the Tezuka name would change anything as he will be joining your family." he moved to sit on a couch.

Fuji moved as well, sitting with Tezuka. "I would be surprised if it did, as I will still be a Fuji by birth."

Yumiko walked in, carrying a tray of champagne flutes filled with blood. Takumi got up and helped her, handing two of the champagne flutes to Fuji and Tezuka. "With the two marrying, Tezuka-kun will become a Fuji, he will be expected to perform his duties in the Fuji estates as he does the Tezuka estates. The same goes for Syusuke. Both estates get the same duties. It is rare for two males to marry, not unheard of, but rare. As for the daughters, for whatever reason, we do not get the same responsibilities. That is why marrying into another noble family is not that complicated." she specified.

"Meaning, Syusuke and I will both have to deem you worthy," Tezuka said, understanding. Vampire politics were so old school, it was headache inducing.

"Great." Takumi sighed, burying his face in his hands. He leaned back as Yumiko stretched over the back of the couch to comb her fingers through his hair. "My lords?"

Tezuka took a long sip of blood before even he acknowledged Takumi. "You have been our tutor for almost a century, you have devoted the majority of your life serving the Kikumaru family, you have shown nothing but devotion toward Lady Yumiko..." he began.

"...You helped save Kunimitsu and traveled to Kyoto with us, not only to continue with our lessons but to help Yumiko. You have helped care for the boys, and allow us to interrupt lessons to care for them. You stood by Yumiko's side after she birthed the twins." Fuji added.

"As far as we are concerned, you are worthy to be involved in our family," Tezuka said last, earning a nod from Fuji.

Yumiko shrieked and nearly jumped over the back of the couch to hug the two. "Thank you, brother! Thank you, Tezuka-kun!" she cooed. She even stopped to kiss the twins, who just stared at her.

Fuji smiled. "You don't need to thank us. Just go, be happy. I will talk to Mother and Father." he said and watched as the two shared a chaste kiss. "How sweet." he hummed. "Speaking of sweet, where is my pussycat?"

"Home, with Shuichiro," Tezuka responded. "Shall we?" Fuji nodded.

* * *

Tezuka and Fuji walked in the front door just in time to hear Kikumaru scream, the accompanying smell of burning flesh and melting wax only meant one thing. Fuji looked up to his fiancè and smiled. They laid the twins down on a blanket and made their way into the sunroom. They stood in the doorway and watched.

Oishi and Kikumaru were too caught up in what they were doing, they had not noticed they had people watching. They could see Kikumaru was still reeling from the burn, but he put on a brave face, he held his crest over the flame. Those familiar words being whispered.

"Shuichiro, do you accept my claim of your being?" Kikumaru asked, his tone serious and sweet.

"Body, mind, and soul – My being is yours."

The look on Kikumaru's face as he lifted his crest, he didn't want to cause his lover pain, he was too sweet to have been born a vampire. He leaned forward, capturing Oishi's lips in a kiss as he pressed the crest into Oishi's chest, right over his heart. Oishi hissed.

Kikumaru broke the kiss and whispered 'sorry' half a dozen times. Oishi shook his head. "It's alright, Eiji. Perfectly alright," he responded. Kikumaru ripped the crest away, throwing it to the floor. They quickly bit down into each other's wrists, sealing the marks.

Fuji smiled, he wished he'd been there to see the whole thing. This was sweet as it was. He wondered if it looked just as sweet when he and Tezuka did this. He nudged Tezuka gently with his shoulder, and he was given a quick grin.

The newly claimed lovers shared an intimate kiss, before finally noticing they were not alone. "Fujiko!?" Kikumaru shrieked.

"Congratulations Eiji and Shuichiro. It is about time you two did this. I am happy for you both."

Tezuka simply nodded. "Congratulations." he then guided Fuji away so that they could have a moment to themselves.

The two fathers fetched their twins from the blanket and brought them to their room, laying them in their shared crib. After making sure the two were sleeping peacefully, they headed off to their own room. The two quickly changed into something more comfortable before heading back downstairs to sit with their friends.

Fuji no sooner sat down on the couch did Kikumaru plop down, using Fuji's lap as a pillow. "Why are you so comfortable?" Kikumaru asked as Fuji began stroking his hair.

"Because I have a permanent Eiji imprint on my lap," Fuji responded.

Tezuka's eyebrow arched upward and Oishi snorted.

Kikumaru shrugged. "How did it go with Takumi-Sensei?"

"We've given him our permission. He has been such a big part of the nobles. The Kikumaru estate, the academy, and even going out of his way to help us. He's worthy of a noble, in our opinion." Fuji responded, very gently dragging his fingers along Kikumaru's ear.

"We've?" Oishi asked.

"We are marrying soon, and we wear each other's claim. Syusuke already belongs to the Tezuka name, and soon he will carry the name along with the duties that go with it. I will not carry the name, but the same is expected of me. Therefore, I too make the decision in such a case." Tezuka explained.

Oishi nodded. "Then the same will be expected of me and Eiji one day." his eyes shifted to the redhead who grinned at him. "Eiji?"

"Nya?"

"Where's your kitten?"

Kikumaru shot up. "Good question." He took off up the stairs.

"Oh, now, why did you do that?" Fuji asked, missing the heat in his lap.

Oishi placed a finger against his lips, signaling the two to be quiet. Once he got an acknowledgment, he tossed a small black box at Fuji, who opened it and gasped, quickly showing it to Tezuka before returning it to him.

A squeak followed by an "aww" and then Kikumaru came back down the stairs. "She's sleeping with Aki-chan and Kazu-chan. I got a picture!" he said, sitting back down.

Oishi held up his hand. "Eiji."

"Nya?"

"Come here."

Kikumaru moved, sitting down on Oishi's lap. "What's wrong?"

Oishi chuckled. "Nothing." He placed his hand over Kikumaru's chest. "I've laid claim to you, you belong to me now, more so than you have all this time. However..." he handed the box to Kikumaru. Inside was a simple engagement ring. They were, by vampire law and tradition, engaged now... but Oishi wanted to take it one step further. "As vampires, the claiming equals engagement. However, to humans, they will not know this, I would..." he was cut off by Kikumaru's lips over his.

"Hush!" Kikumaru purred and allowed Oishi to slip the ring onto his finger. Humans will see the ring and know he was off limits. How sweet and possessive.

Fuji crawled onto Tezuka's lap, watching their friends, he purred quietly. Those two were so sickly sweet.

* * *

 _A/N: D'awww. How precious!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two:**

* * *

It had been far too long since Fuji last brought Kikumaru to the gymnasium. Fuji handed his redhead friend a saber as they entered the large room. Oishi, Tezuka, Yumiko, Takumi, and the medic all followed. The twins slept together in a pram that Yumiko had pushed in.

Kikumaru stared at the saber like it was going to eat him alive. All this time they had been using katanas. He was not sure what brought on the change of weapon. Either way, someone was going to end up injured, like always.

"Eiji." Fuji cooed. "It has been far too long. Are you ready?"

"No," Kikumaru whined. He didn't want to do this in the first place. The last time they practiced, he really hurt Fuji. Granted, being vampires made that a momentary problem, but still, he felt bad.

The two decided to wear nothing but tennis shoes and basketball shorts. Fuji decided to tie his hair up into a messy bun. Usually, they would wear whatever they were wearing, but decided it was time for something that did not matter if it got bloody, which there was most likely going to be bloodshed.

Sliding into a starting position, the two lifted their swords. Before they could move Tezuka spoke: "Syusuke. Go easy, but be serious. You have allowed yourself too many injuries."

"Very well," Fuji responded. "Whenever you are ready, pussycat," he said, returning his attention to his redheaded friend.

Kikumaru lunged forward, his attack was easily blocked. Using the force of the impact, Fuji sent him flying back, he slid on the floor before lunging again.

Yumiko crossed her arms watching the two. "Why are Syusuke and Kikumaru-kun doing this?"

"Eiji never got much training, it is absolutely essential that he does, as you know. Syusuke is the best swordsman out of all of us, except for Kunimitsu." Oishi explained. "Syusuke is relentless which is why I asked him to do this. Though up to this point he hasn't been very serious and ended up hurt. Hence Kunimitsu's instructions."

Fuji blocked yet another blow. He pushed Kikumaru back and immediately brought his saber down on Kikumaru who just barely managed to parry the attack. He bounced back and lunged again.

Tezuka watched as his fiancè went back and forth with Kikumaru. There were many times he did not take an opening that he should have. Kikumaru was still so stiff it seemed like an endless amount of parrying. Then, Fuji finally took an opening, jabbing Kikumaru shoulder, but stopping before the sword actually penetrated his body. He was impressed.

Kikumaru, however, was shocked. He hadn't seen it coming. He wasn't even sure how it happened. "F-Fujiko?"

Fuji smiled innocently. "Yes?"

"You stopped."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Did you want me to run you through?"

"No!"

Fuji chuckled and moved away from Kikumaru. "Reset," he commanded. His friend automatically slid into his starting position. "You are too tense. Relax, pussycat. Your movements are not fluid enough. Like dancing, you need to remain fluid, or else your movements are forced and not at all pleasant." His friend gave a sharp nod. "Attack when you are ready."

Kikumaru lunged, Fuji moved, not even bothering to block, he just sidestepped. Kikumaru skidded, noticing he missed, turning around as Fuji was coming down at him, He managed to block, using the force, as Fuji had earlier, he pushed his friend back. Fuji flew back, skidding to a stop with a very pleased grin on his face.

"Well done, Eiji." the long-haired lord praised before launching himself. Using his speed, he brought his saber in for a low jab, which was promptly blocked, However, this again left Kikumaru open. He swung around and held the tip of his saber to Kikumaru's neck... "I'm pleased, that was a lot less tense." he praised again, earning a purr from his friend.

"There was no bloodshed, I am a bit shocked." The medic commented, earning a snort from Fuji.

"Reset," Fuji commanded again.

* * *

It was late into the night when they finally returned home. Fuji immediately grabbed Akihiko and Kazuhiko some formula and he and Tezuka went up to their room to feed and cuddle the babies. As the two sat back to back, using each other as support as they held an infant in their arms as they fed them, they lost themselves in thought.

It was Tezuka who broke the quiet first. "Aiko has been busy finishing everything up," he stated and Fuji hummed. "We'll be married in two weeks."

"I can not wait. I know your grandfather wanted a garden wedding for us, but I think the indoor wedding will be just as good." Fuji said.

It had been decided that the wedding would take place at the academy, as originally planned, though the ceremony would be indoors. The large dining hall would be set up for the reception and the grand ballroom would be where the actual ceremony would take place. The two large rooms not only were located near to each other, but it would also give plenty of space for their large guest list. Classes would be canceled the day of the wedding, and the rooms that would be in use would be under lock and key until the days leading up to the wedding.

"It will be magnificent, little one," Tezuka said. "We will celebrate for days, that being said, I believe we should leave the twins with our parents after the reception."

Fuji could not help but giggle. By 'celebrate for days' Tezuka meant that the only time they were leaving the bed would be to feed, relieve themselves, or shower. Which also meant, he'd not walk straight or sit properly for a day or two. Not that he would complain, coupling was his favorite activity with his husband-to-be. Thank every and any deity for vampire stamina. "Do you think we can survive 'days' without our precious little ones?"

Tezuka shook his head. "I will keep you plenty occupied, you will not have a moment of clarity long enough to miss them," he promised. Fuji mewled in response, the idea alone seemed to stir an arousal from his fiancè. "Come, lets put the boys to bed, and I will give you a sample of things to come."

Hearing 'the king of stoicism' make such lewd promises, drove Fuji insane. His body reacted at the mere thought, as it met his ears in Tezuka's usual monotone. He mewled and purred the entire time the put the boys to bed. By the time they got back to their room, the smaller brunette was already half out of his clothing.

"What has gotten you so eager, my angel?" Tezuka asked, as he was pushed to the bed and his uniform practically ripped from his body. He'd have to remember to have more uniforms made for them. They went through them far too often.

"You." Was Fuji's quick reply as he pushed his fiancè down and crawled over top of him, kissing every bit of flesh he'd unclothed, nipping gently every so often. Straddling Tezuka's hips, he sat back on his heels. He lifted Tezuka's wrist to his lips, licking along the vein before sinking his fangs into the fragile flesh there. He offered his wrist to Tezuka, who echoed his actions, sinking his fangs into the flesh. They drank from each other eagerly until the punctures closed. "Take me, Kunimitsu."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

With their wedding day less than a week away, the academy was even more active than it usually is. Everyone was busy with wedding preparations. A noble wedding was not just a wedding, it was a huge event. It was not any noble wedding, it was a vampire noble wedding. Vampire nobles were coming in from all over the world to be in attendance. Ancients were coming out of wherever they hid their dusty old selves to join with the celebration.

The ballroom at the academy had been transformed for the wedding. Its usual regal elegance of cream, gold, and white had been transformed into a vampire's dream wedding of black, crimson, and white. The far wall which led out to a patio was closed and white drapes covered the entire wall. Black strips of cloth hung from the center of the ceiling forming an elegant dip toward the wall, where they were fastened and flowed elegantly down the wall. Crimson decorative valences hung in beautiful draping along the walls, proudly proclaiming the family which this wedding was celebrating. Rows and rows of chairs dressed in black with crimson ties, sat on either side of the ballroom, forming an aisle leading to a platform with an arch. The isle itself was a long crimson rug leading from the doors to the platform.

The dining area was decorated the same along the ceiling and walls. There were nearly a hundred round tables dressed in white with candles inside large crystal vases at the center of each table. Each table was seated with six chairs, dressed in the same manner as the ones in the ballroom. A large table sat at the head of the room, this was for the grooms and their friends and parents. This table was decorated like the others.

Fuji and Tezuka, with infants in their arms, were overseeing as Aiko was directing her hired hands around with furniture and other décor. It surprised the lords just how energetic the aging human could be. They got tired just watching her.

"Love doves! Oh, my sweet love doves! We never chose flowers. Please tell me you know what you want, so I can get them right now!" The poor woman looked ready to have a panic attack.

Fuji chuckled. "Aiko." The woman looked at him. "Red orchids and baby's breath flowers for the décor. For my hair, I have decided on jasmine."

Aiko beamed. "Perfect!" she squeaked. With a wave, she ran off.

Tezuka looked at his husband-to-be. "Those are quite specific. Why those?" he asked. He did know much about flowers, but Fuji loved flowers, and clearly gave this a lot of thought.

Fuji smiled. "Jasmine is said to represent love, sensuality, and modesty. It is a romantic flower. However, it also signifies nobility, grace, and elegance." He explained. Tezuka nodded. "Red orchids are said to mean passion and desire but also courage and strength. As for baby's breath, they are said to mean undying and everlasting love."

Reaching out with his free hand, Tezuka tucked a lock hair behind Fuji's ear. He hooked his fingers under his fiancè's jaw, lifting his face so that he could place a chaste kiss to his lips. "Those a perfect choices, little one." he praised

"I just picked the flowers that seemed to match _our relationship_ the best." Fuji purred as Tezuka pressed another kiss to his lips, this time longer and more passionate.

* * *

Kikumaru collapsed onto the couch, his head landing on Fuji's lap. "I'm so tired, nya."

Fuji poked Kikumaru's forehead. "I don't believe I am your bed, Eiji." He looked over at Tezuka who was sitting on the floor with a pillow on his lap and the twins laying on the pillow as they were being fed.

"You're so comfy, Fujiko."

"Yes, yes. So you have said." Fuji sighed and went back to looking through his phone.

Kikumaru poked Fuji's stomach. "What are you looking at?"

"Torture devices for naughty pussycats," Fuji responded, not even looking away from his phone to catch the reaction, but chuckled when the redhead jumped off his lap and ran up the stairs. "Oh, Eiji! I would never torture you." he cooed.

"You would!" Kikumaru yelled from the top of the stairs, causing Fuji to laugh.

Fuji shook his head and put his phone down. "How are our babies doing?" he asked, dropping down to the floor and crawling over to his fiancè. His hair spilled over his shoulders like a brunette waterfall. He crawled up beside Tezuka placing gentle kisses along his chin and ear.

"They are asleep," Tezuka responded

Picking up Akihiko, Fuji pressed the infant to his chest and got to his feet. He hurried up the stairs, Tezuka right on his heels with Kazuhiko. Making sure the two infants were clean and in comfortable pajamas, they laid the two down in their crib and headed off to their own room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Fuji turned and leaped into Tezuka's arms, sending them falling to the bed, Tezuka landing on his back with Fuji on top of him. Fuji moved to straddle his fiancè's hips while planting his hands firmly at either side of Tezuka's head. He smiled, his hair falling over his shoulders like curtains, blocking out the rest of the room. "Hey there, love." he purred.

Tezuka slid his hands up Fuji's sides, deliberately raking his sharp nails against the exposed flesh. Fuji rarely wore a shirt while at home. None of them did, really. Home was where they could be comfortable. "Hello, little one."

Fuji dipped his head down, to place a feather light kiss to Tezuka's lips then his jaw, then his neck. Stopping there he nipped at the flesh and very gently scraped his fangs along the vein, careful not to break the flesh, effectively teasing his fiancè, who shuddered in response. "Ku-ni-mi-tsu" he mouthed against the same vein he was just teasing.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka responded. "Must you tease me?"

"Oh, I must." Fuji purred just as he began a slow trek along the vein he'd been teasing with his tongue. It had not lasted long, he was quickly on his back with Tezuka above him.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tezuka buried his fingers in Fuji's hair and roughly tugged his head to the side so that he could easily sink his fangs into his neck. The smaller brunette let out a tiny moan as his fangs sunk into his neck.

Fuji carded his finger's through Tezuka's hair. "Less than a week, 'Mitsu," he said softly, receiving a gently growl in response. "Ne, Kunimitsu?"

"Hm?" Tezuka pulled away, the punctures he had created sealed.

"Are you excited to be married?"

"Very much so. "

Fuji reached up and cupped Tezuka's face with his hands. Soft brown eyes gazed down at him. Fuji was sure his heart could burst from how much he loved the taller brunette. "You are so beautiful..." he whispered. "So very beautiful..."

Tezuka smiled and turned his face into one of Fuji's hands to kiss his palm. "I believe that's what I am supposed to say..." he whispered.

"Then, say it."

"Fuji Syusuke, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met. No other human or vampire can compare to your beauty."

Fuji tugged Tezuka down into a deep kiss. "You certainly can lay it on thick when you want to." he tittered.

Tezuka kissed Fuji again. "Just wait until our wedding day, that wasn't anything in comparison to what I have planned."

"Hm. Promises." Fuji winked and pulled his fiancè in for another kiss

* * *

 _A/N: YATTA! It's finally about to happen!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

The day before their wedding arrived too quickly. The academy was even more chaotic than it had been. Florists arrived with the flowers requested with arrangements for the tables. Much to their annoyance, they had to weave orchids and baby's breath into the arch with ivy and sheer black cloth that matched the ones hanging from the ceiling.

Although classes were still going that day, students were allowed leniency due to the sheer excitement of the whole thing. Tezuka and Fuji did not wear their uniforms, instead, they dressed all in white. Slacks, button-up shirt, waistcoat, and necktie. Fuji even pulled his hair back into a high ponytail.

They would be the focus of attention, students would want to congratulate them, offer them gifts, and so on.

Akihiko and Kazuhiko were whisked away by their grandparents, who Fuji was convinced would keep them for themselves if he or Tezuka would permit it. Which, they would not.

The walk from their home on campus to the school building was pretty uneventful, as they were always out before the rest of the students. They managed to get in and into the council room before the students started streaming out of their dorms. One of the older Kikumaru brothers would stand in for Tezuka until they returned from their honeymoon trip

The council room door was shut and locked, giving the couple a chance to prepare for the onslaught of attention they would be receiving. Takumi and Yumiko were already waiting in the room when they arrived, elder Tezuka was off and preparing to make an announcement over the P.A system as soon as all the students were in the building.

Fuji and Tezuka stood by the window watching as the students streamed in. Both with their arms crossed.

"You two ready for the onslaught?" Takumi asked.

"Other than time-consuming and slightly irritating, these things are usually pretty enjoyable," Fuji responded.

"The flow of students is slowing. Grandfather will be making his announcement soon." Tezuka said, his eyes never leaving the window.

Fuji nodded, also watching as the flow slowed. "That was the last one..."

The four lords greeting the students followed the last student in and as soon as the doors shut, the P.A sounded.

"As you are well aware, tomorrow Lord Kunimitsu and Lord Syusuke will be marrying. We will be allowing students to skip classes to congratulate them. They will be in the center courtyard. Remember, be respectful and do not pester them."

The council room door opened, Oishi and Kikumaru grinned as they stood there. "We are here to escort you two to the center courtyard," Oishi said.

"We would not want our princes to be trampled by rampant fans," Yuta said as he moved into the doorway.

Tezuka stuck out his elbow and Fuji took it. They walked arm in arm, while they were escorted by the four to the center courtyard. Where a cushioned bench had been set up for the two to sit on. They sat down, Fuji sitting with his legs crossed, one hand on his lap the other linked with Tezuka's, who sat without crossing his legs, but his free hand sat in his lap.

"Ready?" Fuji asked, grinning at Tezuka.

"Yes."

No sooner did those words leave Tezuka's mouth, than the courtyard fill up with students. Both lords sighed. This was going to be exhausting.

Fuji smiled at the crowd and waved his free hand. Tezuka waved as well, only without a smile.

* * *

The entire day the two spent sitting in the center courtyard, they were given little trinkets and such which had been placed in a bin to be carried back to their house. Fortunate for them, a few of the students had been aware of the fact that they had not fed, and brought them blood on several occasions throughout the day.

A group of younger students, they could not have been more than four hundred years old, in vampire time, that no more than preschool age. They were the sweetest, and both Fuji and Tezuka had pulled them onto their laps. One particular girl, with impressively long pale silver-lilac colored hair and the oddest pink eyes, brought Fuji a flower and put it in his hair. He smiled and nuzzled her face. The younger students like this were normally not at the academy more than a couple of hours a day, and never did they interact with the older students, but this particular case was special. Even the lords rarely saw them, because of how their system worked. Little vampires were so adorable. Learning how to function as vampires and control their abilities, learning how to hunt.

With the young vampires still in their laps, Fuji leaned over to Tezuka. "Do you think the elder would allow me to work with the young ones? If Yuta were to take my place permanently with the council?"

"Perhaps. We can ask him after we get back." Tezuka responded. Leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Fuji's lips. This, of course, resulted in a big commotion and several cameras going off to capture the moment.

The young ones were eventually led away. Fuji smiled and waved as they left. Tezuka waved as well. They had quite enjoyed the time with the young ones.

"It is getting late," Oishi said from over their shoulders. "You two have talked to and accepted gifts from the majority of the students. Don't you think it is time for you to get home and rest up for tomorrow?"

Tezuka nodded. "Ah, you are right. We will have a long day tomorrow."

Fuji too nodded. He and Tezuka stood, still hand in hand. The suddenness of it had those in the courtyard go deathly quiet. "We're sorry everyone," Fuji began, his voice as silky and sweet as ever, calling the attention to him. "It is getting late, and as you know, we have a long day tomorrow. Thank you for all the sweet words and gifts. For those who have not been able to speak to us, we are so very sorry, we appreciate the time and effort."

"If you still wish to give us gifts, you can add them to the bin and they will be delivered to us later," Tezuka added, noticing some people were holding little packages.

With that, the two bowed and made their way back to the council room. They collapsed on a couch together with Tezuka laying under Fuji, who laid his tired head on his chest. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji and sighed contently.

"You two look tired," Takumi said from where he stood in the doorway. "I was sent to deliver the clothing."

"Then, where are they?" Fuji mumbled.

Takumi snorted. He grabbed a garment rack and pulled it into the room and parking it near the bookcase. "Your outfits, all the tuxedos, and little tuxedos for the boys. They were Yumiko's idea, had them custom made and everything earlier this week."

Fuji sat up, Tezuka following. In a blink of an eye, the two were over at the garment rack and looking at the incredibly tiny tuxedos. Even though the boys were a few months old, they, because of being vampires, would remain the size of newborns for some time. The tuxedos were white with crimson bodysuits. It was absolutely adorable. Fuji squeaked excitedly. "Cute..." he cooed.

"Yumiko thought you would like them," Takumi said with a grin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

* * *

They should have been asleep, regaining their energy for the following day. Yet, they were doing exactly the opposite. They were not exactly sure how they got here, but they were there nonetheless.

Fuji moaned quietly into Tezuka's neck, his arms wrapped over broad shoulders and fingers tangled in the silky brunette mane. His legs wrapped tightly around his fiancè's waist as he sat on Tezuka's lap, his length buried deep inside him. They moved together in perfect sync, their hips rolling and meeting in time. Tezuka's arms held him tightly around his waist, keeping him firmly in place.

"Syusuke.." Tezuka purred into the smaller brunette's ear and was rewarded with a quiet moan. They had been tangled together for the last hour, both enjoying the slow pace.

Tossing his head back, Fuji let out a pitiful whimper. His husband-to-be certainly knew how to make him lose his mind. His whole body tingled as if an electric current ran through his entire body. Blissful torture. "Please." he gasped out.

Taking advantage of the exposed neck, Tezuka quickly sank his fangs into the exposed flesh. Fuji gasped and purred in response. "What do you need, my angel?" he mouthed against Fuji's neck, causing blood to spill from his lips and run down Fuji's body.

Fuji moaned. "Come…" he managed to gasp out.

Tezuka reached between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Fuji's neglected arousal, pumping it in time with their movements. It did not take long, his small fiancè went stiff, his body arched, and he let out a wanton moan as he came. Tezuka followed moments later. Fuji was too sexy. So sexy.

* * *

Fuji opened his eyes as the blanket he and Tezuka were under flew off of his naked body. Standing at the end of their bed was Kikumaru and Yuta, both with dumb grins plastered on their faces.

"Big brother, you should not sleep naked, you could catch a cold." Yuta taunted.

Absolutely unashamed both Tezuka and Fuji sat up. Fuji grinned at his brother. "Oh, but baby brother..." he cooed. "I can assure you, I was kept quite warm."

Yuta blushed and turned away as Kikumaru burst into a hysterical laugh. Fuji simply grinned and looked at Tezuka who would have grinned if they were alone. "A-Anyway, You two need to get up and shower. Aiko and Elder Tezuka are getting impatient."

Kikumaru handed Fuji a small basket filled with soaps and oils. "Aiko wanted you to have these. Nya."

Jasmine scented. That human woman was too clever for her own good. Fuji smiled. "I will have to thank her later." He moved to climb out of bed, stopping before actually standing. "Unless you both want to see more of me than you already have, I'd suggest you leave." Yuta was quick to flee, Kikumaru who had all seen it before lingered a moment before leaving the two. "Do you want to shower together, 'Mitsu?"

"Yeah," Tezuka responded. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, Fuji following behind with his basket of jasmine scented stuff. As he turned the shower on, Fuji brushed out his long hair. He watched his long-haired fiancè. "You look fantastic and smell fantastic as you are.." he cooed as he stepped up behind Fuji, placing his hands gently on his hips. Fuji met his gaze through the mirror.

"You say that because I'm naked and smell like our coupling and _you,_ " Fuji said as he set down the brush and turned to look directly at the taller brunette. Tezuka simply grinned at him. "Come, lets shower before your grandfather comes over here and drags us to our own wedding as we are."

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's wrist, pulling him into the shower. Silence fell over them as he used the soaps that Aiko sent over to wash Fuji's long hair and body. Fuji returned the favor using Tezuka's usual musk-scented soaps. When they deemed each other clean, they climbed out of the shower and Tezuka quickly set to massaging the jasmine oils into Fuji's hair and body.

Dressing in sweatpants and tee-shirts the two rushed over and were immediately separated. Fuji was grabbed up by Kikumaru and Tezuka was grabbed by Oishi. They were rushed to different rooms where they could get ready. A photographer, a hairstylist, and their respective mothers waited for them.

No sooner did Fuji walk into the room than his mother has him undressed and in a robe. The woman was fast. He was made to sit on a low-backed stool as the hairstylist set to taking care of his hair. Carefully the stylish brushed the length, working out any tangles and drying it. Fuji purred quietly in response to it, he loved his hair being played with.

"Braid, honey, what kind of braid did you want?" The pretty voice of the stylist asked. Her deft fingers working absolute magic with the silky strands.

"Mermaid" Fuji responded quietly watching his mother as she knelt beside him with a bottle of pale blue nail polish.

"You got it, honey." The stylist chirped.

As his mother diligently painted his long nails and the stylist hummed softly as his hair was braided perfectly, Fuji listened to Kikumaru and Yuta talk and the photographer snap an ungodly amount of pictures.

* * *

Tezuka's shirt was ripped from his body almost the very second he passed through the doorway. His mother was behind the cruel removal of his shirt. "Mother."

"Quiet, sit down." She directed to a chair, and he did as told. She smiled brightly and settled at his feet, a bottle of crimson nail polish in hand. She gently and quietly set to painting his nails. The hairstylist did not need to do much to his hair, but it was styled nicely and secured so it would stay that way.

Takumi and Oishi were off to the side getting dressed and talking about a policy that Oishi wanted to see come to pass. A photographer was moving around and taking pictures.

"How is Syusuke feeling about the wedding?" Lady Tezuka asked, still painting her son's nails.

"He's excited, mostly," Oishi responded from across the room.

"Mostly?"

"Relieved, as well," Tezuka explained. "We both are."

"Understandable, considering..." Lady Tezuka sighed. They all understood very well.

"He's elated, mother. Very much so."

Lady Tezuka smiled. "Oh, I am sure he is. The boy has been wanting to be your bride since you two were four hundred and fifty."

Takumi laughed. "No kidding. You two made the cutest little husband and wife."

"Syusuke would slaughter you where you stand for the 'wife' comment." Oishi laughed.

Tezuka got up, his nails now fully painted and dry. "I'm going to change," he informed and everyone quickly left the room, leaving him to dress in peace.

* * *

Fuji stood in front of a full-length mirror. His hair braided beautifully, jasmine flowers carefully braided in. He wore his wedding attire. He shifted to see himself from different angles. "You look like an angel. Nya!" Kikumaru purred, stepping out of the photographer's way. He took a picture of Fuji and sent it to Oishi.

"You really look great, little brother," Yumiko said. She wore a long dress, pale blue in color with long sleeves and an off the shoulder neckline. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy bun, jasmines clipped into it.

"Thank you."

* * *

Oishi cooed, holding his phone out for Takumi to see the picture of Fuji. "Syusuke looks gorgeous..." he told his best friend, who was just finishing getting dressed.

"He always does..." Tezuka responded.

* * *

The seated guests grew quiet when elder Tezuka took his spot on the podium, under the arch of orchids and baby's breath. A live pianist began to play, a haunting yet romantic melody. The ceremony had begun.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

* * *

" _Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope." - Maya Angelou_

As the music set, the betrothed felt each other's hearts skip a beat. It was time. The ceremony had begun. The parents in their respectful places, a baby in each grandmother's arms. Yumiko sat off the side, her head leaning on her father's shoulder. Several photographers stood at the ready to start photographing the moment the Tezuka groom would enter.

All eyes focused as the ballroom doors were opened by ushers dressed in crimson. Tezuka walked in with Oishi and Takumi walking in step behind him as they made their way to the podium. Tezuka stepped up on the left side, in front of the arch. Oishi and Takumi stood to the side and behind him, down on one knee, as not to catch the eye of the guests.

When the pianist changed the song, still dark but very melodic. This was to announce Fuji. Tezuka looked to the door, his heart suddenly beating against his chest. The doors were opened again, and Fuji stepped in, Yuta and Kikumaru in step behind him. He smiled brightly at Tezuka, who was staring at him like he was a piece of candy. Stepping up to the right, he turned to face his fiancè, Yuta and Kikumaru going down on their knees off to the side and behind Fuji.

Tezuka lifted his hand, gently stroking Fuji's face with the back of his hand. "You look beautiful."

Fuji nuzzled into the soft touch. "You too..."

The pianist once again switched songs, going back to the original one.

 _"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you... I could walk through my garden forever." - Alfred Tennyson_

Elder Tezuka hummed, signaling he'd like to begin, both lords turned their heads to look toward him. He spoke in a booming voice, one that demanded attention. "We have gathered here today to bear witness to the binding of the young lords: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke. Not a year has passed since they laid claim to each other, not a day has gone by since that they do not display their marks with pride." he began. "The young lords have spent the majority of their young lives together. They share a bond that only they understand, they have been devoted to each other since childhood. Nothing has kept them apart. Be it grueling training, infinite duties, or strict punishment. Not even death was able to separate them!" He watched as the smaller brunette tensed and how his grandson's hand shot over to quickly take the other's hand to soothe him. "You will bear witness today as the young lords profess their love and devotion to each other for the remainder of their eternal lives."

"Kunimitsu, speak your words to your betrothed." The elder instructed.

Tezuka gave a sharp nod and turned his focus to the shorted brunette. He brought the hand that he held to his lips, kissing it gently. "Open your eyes for me, my angel," he whispered, kissing Fuji's hand again. Icy blue eyes popped open, a soft gaze settling on him. "Thank you..." he whispered

"Anything for you," Fuji whispered back.

With yet another kiss the Fuji's hand, Tezuka squared his shoulders, ready to bare his heart to everyone for the man he loved with all of his immortal heart. "Syusuke, little one, I am not good at expressing myself, especially when we are not alone." Fuji smiled and nodded. "Since we were little, you have been by my side, my constant companion, the boy I would follow to the ends of the earth if it meant you'd stay by my side. It wasn't until we were older did I understood these feelings, the reason why, no matter what, you were my first thought as I woke." He reached out with his free hand, to cup the side of Fuji's face. "You are the reason my heart beats, the reason it will continue to beat solely for you." he watched Fuji for a moment. The little brunette looked like he was about to cry. "Don't cry," he whispered, swiping his thumb under Fuji's eye.

Fuji smiled. "I'll try," he whispered back.

"Syusuke, speak your words." Elder Tezuka directed. Even here, in front of nobles and ancients, the two only saw each other. Never had he seen a relationship like theirs.

With a gentle nod and a shaky breath, Fuji brought Tezuka's hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "Kunimitsu, my love… I knew I was in love with you since the first time we kissed, although innocent at the time and I did not understand. Up in the tree that first time we ran away together." The elder snorted under his breath. "You were always by my side, to comfort, to protect, to obey my ever whim. Oh, Kunimitsu, when I had thought I lost you..." He stared for a moment. Tezuka brought him back by kissing his forehead. "I was lost, for those few minutes, completely lost. But, then you were there… for me… Always for me...Oh, how much I love you..."

"I love you..." Tezuka whispered in response, Fuji closed his eyes and nuzzled into his hand, which was still on the side of his face.

 _"I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I met you, you've never left." - Unknown_

The elder turned around grabbing a chalice that sat on a little table behind him. Silver in color with ornate engravings and inset gems. "Young lords, you will permit your betrothed to open the vein of your wrist. Bleed into the chalice, combine your bloodlines."

Tezuka slid back his sleeve to expose his wrist and held it out to Fuji. Without hesitation, Fuji gripped his arm, his thumbnail puncturing the vein. The taller brunette held his wrist over the chalice until the wound healed. Fuji pushed his sleeve up and held his wrist out for his betrothed. Gently, Tezuka took his arm and pressed his thumbnail into the vein. The long-haired lord held his wrist over the chalice until his wound healed.

Elder Tezuka pulled the chalice back, and allowed the two lords to fix their sleeves. As soon as they were fixed, he continued. "To combine the blood of the Lord Kunimitsu and the blood of the Lord Syusuke is to combine the household Tezuka and the household Fuji." He gently swished the chalice to mix the two.

"As nobility, you are not just dedicating yourself to your chosen, but also his family. Kunimitsu, in as much as you are a Tezuka, you will be a Fuji. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"As nobility, you are not just dedicating yourself to your chosen, but also his family. Syusuke, in as much as you are a Fuji, you will be a Tezuka. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The elder said, he handed the chalice to Tezuka. "Sip from your combined bloodlines, then allow your betrothed to do the same," he instructed.

Tezuka carefully sipped from the chalice before passing it to Fuji who also gracefully sipped and handed the chalice back to the elder.

 _"I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow." — Leo Christopher_

With a satisfied smile, the elder turned, depositing the chalice and grabbing the wedding bands that sat atop a velvet pillow. He turned back around, the pillow in hand.

"Much like the marks you wear over your hearts, these rings symbolize eternal devotion and love. By accepting this ring you are agreeing to be bound to the other for eternity… Kunimitsu, place this ring on Syusuke's finger and repeat after me.."

Taking the ring out of his grandfather's hand, Tezuka lifted Fuji's left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"...' _I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you._ '..."

Tezuka repeated: "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

"Syusuke, place this ring on Kunimitsu's finger and repeat after me.."

Taking the ring from the elder, Fuji lifted Tezuka's left hand and slipped the band around his finger.

"...' _I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you._ '..."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," Fuji repeated, almost whispering it.

 _"Because I could watch you for a single minute and find a thousand things that I love about you."- Unknown_

Elder Tezuka smiled at the two. "One last thing, young lords..." The two returned their attention to the elder. "Do you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, take Fuji Syusuke as your husband for all of your immortal life?"

"I do."

"Do you, Fuji Syusuke, take Tezuka Kunimitsu as your husband for all of your immortal life?"

"I do."

With a gentle sigh Elder Tezuka stepped back. "I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss."

They didn't need to be told twice, Tezuka wrapped an arm around Fuji's waist and pulled him close, Fuji reached up to cup Tezuka's cheek as their lips met in their first kiss as husbands. The whole room erupted in applause and cheers.

 _"There is my heart, and then there is you, and I'm not sure there is a difference" - A.R Asher_

As the two broke from the kiss, Oishi clapped Tezuka on the shoulder and Kikumaru hugged Fuji from behind. "Congratulations!" They cheered.

"You're now a Tezuka, big brother. How does that feel?" Yuta asked, capturing Fuji in a hug.

"Tezuka Syusuke," Yumiko said, joining the crowding of the grooms. "Has a certain charm to it," she said. Fuji laughed.

Looking down at his husband, Tezuka grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his arms. They kissed again, longer this time, causing a few protests from Yuta, which only made them deepen their kiss. "Little one..." Tezuka began as their kiss broke.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Fuji smiled. "I love you too"

 _"In all the world there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world there is no love for you like mine" — Maya Angelou_

* * *

 _A/N: It's finally happening! FINALLY! HUZZAH!... Took them long enough._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

* * *

" _Every heart sings a song, incomplete until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet." - Plato_

As guest filed out to the reception area, The Fuji and Tezuka families gathered at the arch to have their photos taken. The twins snuggled closely into their father's arms. After a few pictures of the families. Kikumaru, Oishi, and Takumi joined. After that, it was just Fuji, Yuta, and Kikumaru. Following them, it was Tezuka, Takumi, and Oishi.

As soon as the photographers were satisfied, the groups headed over to the reception. As soon as they arrived, all eyes were on them. Fuji smiled and Tezuka's arm went around his husband's shoulders.

Waitstaff threw open a set of double doors that led to a huge terrace. Elder Tezuka, with his commanding voice, started again. "Would all in attendance please step out to the terrace," he said and led the families out to the terrace, their guests following them. Not a minute after the last guest stepped out did the darkening sky light up. Fireworks.

Fuji pressed into Tezuka as the watched the sky. They each held one of the twins, who stared up at them fascinated by the loud noises of fireworks. Both fathers purred, the vibrations and sound to soothe the infants, which worked except for the fact that their little eyes were open so far, Fuji momentarily thought they may pop out of their heads.

The sky lit up with so many elaborate designs that screamed ' _noble wedding_ '. It was absolutely magnificent. Even Fuji, who they were worried might panic with the explosions, was calm and enjoyed the show. Tezuka watched his husband carefully through the whole show.

Applause filled the air as the firework show ended, and everyone slowly made their way back into the reception area. During the show, a cellist and a violinist joined the pianist. They played beautiful nocturnal and romantic pieces. The atmosphere screamed vampire gathering. Not an ordinary one, no, a regal vampire gathering. Any ordinary vampire or human walking in would instantly be intimidated. Unless the human was Aiko.

Aiko bounced up to the newlyweds who sat at the long table, each tending to their twins with cuddles and bottles. "My love-doves, It is time for you to dance your first dance as husbands..." she thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "You two were trained in ballroom dancing?" Both Tezuka men gave a nod. "Viennese Waltz?" another nod. "Perfect! Come along!"

Before the newlyweds could say anything their own fathers reached over, taking their grandchildren. Tezuka stood and bowed, putting his hand out as an invitation to dance. Fuji took the hand and got to his feet, bowing in turn. With elegance, the two walked out to the center of the room. All eyes were already on them. They stood with their hands held between them as they waited for the song.

As soon as the music started Tezuka led Fuji into the dance. With ease and unimaginable grace, Tezuka came to stand in front of Fuji, their hands still held, while his other came to rest on Fuji's back. Fuji set his arm atop Tezuka's , his hand resting on his upper arms. They moved with ease as they moved in circles and twirls over the dance area.

"Been some time since we last waltzed," Fuji commented, happily purring at his husband.

"It has, I have almost forgotten how graceful you can be while dancing." Tezuka teased.

Fuji chuckled. "Maybe we will have to waltz more often, in that case."

"That would be nice," Tezuka responded.

The song was starting to reach its end and so was their dance. Tezuka opted to pull his small husband into his arms, lifting him off the floor to kiss him passionately. As they kissed, they were surrounded by applause and cheers once again.

They bowed and headed back to their seats. However, they were intercepted by their mothers who grinned at them. "Go, play, enjoy yourselves. The boys are taken care of, this is your wedding day, do not hide yourselves in the corner." Lady Fuji said, Lady Tezuka nodding her head in agreement. At the same time, they waved their hands in a "shoo" gesture.

The newlyweds looked at each other. "Better make the rounds," Tezuka said Fuji nodding. From guest to guest, they said their hellos, greeting their foreign guests in their native tongue, holding long conversations in their language. You tend to pick up on languages after being alive for so long, not to mention it was another one of those things that they were trained in as nobles.

"Lord Syusuke! Lord Kunimitsu!" A deep voice with a heavy French accent called out.

Turning to see who called them Fuji smiled, and the two swept into a bow. The man and his companion bowing in turn. "Bonjour, Seigneur Edmond and Seigneur Killian," Tezuka said.

"Bonjour!" The two responded in unison.

Edmond Bellerose, one of the four lords that watched over the academy in Paris. He was just a bit taller than Tezuka with white-blond hair that fell about mid-back length with red eyes. Killian Lebeau, another one of the lords. He too was tall, maybe slightly shorter than Tezuka, his hair silver in color and shoulder length and his eyes aqua. Both very attractive, tall and very fit. Their voices deep, much like Tezuka's.

The two French lords gave Tezuka a brief hug and kissed Fuji on the cheek. They did not often get close to foreign nobility, but because the French lords were their age, they easily became friends. At one time Killian had held a romantic interest in Fuji, but when it became painfully obvious that Fuji only had eyes for the king of stoicism, he backed off.

"You look gorgeous, poupée," Killian told Fuji who smiled brightly.

"He certainly is a gorgeous kitten." Edmond agreed. "You are one lucky vampire, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka nodded. "I am," he responded.

* * *

Sometime during the reception both Fuji and Tezuka decided to take off their jackets and waistcoats. Fuji unbuttoned most of his shirt, putting his claim mark on full display. The jasmine that had been in Fuji's hair now lay scattered. Kikumaru wore a few, Killian and Edmond also wore a few.

Kikumaru was sitting on a chair with Fuji on the floor between his legs as he worked on trying to get the braid out of Fuji's hair. Tezuka stood nearby, his arms crossed as he talked with Oishi, Killian, and Edmond. "Fujiko..." Kikumaru purred.

"What is it, pussycat?" Fuji canted his head to the side, resting his head against the redhead's thigh.

"Gonna miss you...nya..."

Fuji smiled, he reached up and hooked his hand on the back of Kikumaru's neck, pulling him down, practically bending him in half. He kissed his friend's cheek and nuzzled his face gently. "Eiji, we're going to be gone for two weeks, we'll be back before you know it." he purred.

"Are they always that affectionate?" Killian asked, watching the two best friends.

Oishi and Tezuka looked over. "Yeah," they said in unison.

"Eiji has been pouting because his pillow is going away for two weeks." Oishi tittered.

"Syusuke hasn't said anything, though he knows he'll miss the cat." Tezuka added, his eyes trained on his husband who seemed to be comforting a pouting Kikumaru.

Oishi snorted. "This is mild compared to what they can get up to. You should see them dance together, and I don't mean ballroom dancing.." he said. "Eiji, Syusuke.."

Kikumaru shot up, causing Fuji to chuckle. He looked over at his fiancè. Fuji also turned his attention to Oishi. Oishi did not say anything, only gestured for the two to come over, and the two jumped up obediently and went to him.

"Feel like sneaking away?" Oishi asked. The two nodded at him in response. With that, the six slipped away. They would hardly be missed and they would go back later for their belongings. They slipped down the corridors until they reached the council room. They slipped in and let out a sigh once the door closed. They had already spent countless hours playing their parts of dutiful lords, they needed to unwind and be themselves.

The six quickly clothing to make themselves more comfortable. Fuji pulled off his shirt, leaving him only in slacks and shoes. Kikumaru pulled off everything but his slacks and his shoes. Oishi removed his suit jacket, waistcoat, bow tie, and unbuttoned most of his dress shirt. The French lords removed their blazers and ties, they unbuttoned most of their shirts and pulled them loose from their pants. Tezuka was the only one to stay as he was.

As Killian and Edmond sat down on one of the couches, Tezuka settled in the chair that Fuji spent his days in with the twins. Fuji was standing with his hip cutely pushed out to the side as he fussed with his hair. Kikumaru had only gotten a portion of the braid out. Kikumaru hung upside down on the opposite couch from the French lords. Oishi sat next to Kikumaru, lazily rubbing the redhead's stomach.

"Little one..." Tezuka called, having watched Fuji for some time. "Get your brush from your desk and come here." Fuji did as told, settling between his legs. He slowly worked the braid out of the long, and now incredibly tangled tresses. Fuji purred quietly, despite the fact that his poor hair was being tugged quite a bit.

"Fujiko..." Kikumaru looked over to the small brunette, who tilted his head slightly in response to his name being called. "When do you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Fuji responded, he could hear his friend's pout. "Do not pout Eiji, only two weeks." He winced at a particular bad snarl caught the brush, tugging his head back.

Tezuka stopped instantly, pulling Fuji back into his arms, silently apologizing as he kissed the smaller brunette's temple. Fuji sat back up and Tezuka resumed brushing out the knots. It took over a half hour for Tezuka to have it completely brushed out. Fuji turned, kneeling up, between Tezuka's legs.

"… 'Mitsu.." Fuji purred…

* * *

 _A/N: I have an obsession with creating OC, apparently._

 _poupée - means 'doll' in French._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

* * *

Fuji was thrown onto his and Tezuka's bed, his pants were undone and his hair put up haphazardly in a bun. Tezuka came down over him, a thigh pressed up between his legs as they kissed with a hungry need. Deft fingers made short work of the buttons on Tezuka's shirt, which was quickly discarded. Breaking the kiss, Fuji mewled as fingers glided over his groin. "M-'Mitsu!"

Tezuka moved off of his husband whose arms were up over his head, one leg was bent up while the other lay straight. He quickly pulled off his own clothing, unceremoniously dropping them to the floor. He took his glasses off and laid them on the bedside table. While there he pulled open the drawer and grabbed a very well used bottle. Setting the bottle on the bed, he turned his attention back to his husband. Just as quickly and unceremoniously, he pulled the remainder of clothing off of Fuji's body and tossed them to the floor. "Take hold of the headboard, Syusuke."

"As you wish." Fuji reached up and took hold of the thin bars of the headboard. Tezuka crawled back over him, claiming his lips in another kiss. The taller brunette broke the kiss, placing gentle kisses on Fuji's chin, neck, chest. Gentle kisses and nips were placed in a line straight down until Tezuka reached his hips.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka purred. He rained kisses over Fuji's hips and thighs, getting close to the engorged and weeping length. Teasing his poor husband who began to whine and writhe. "Stay still," he commanded, Fuji instantly stopped. He loved how responsive and obedient his husband was, and did it ever make him happy when he submitted completely. With a smirk, Tezuka took Fuji's length into his mouth, swallowing him whole, this drew the sexiest mewl from the Fuji.

Reaching up, Tezuka took hold of the bottle he had dropped on the bed and brought it closer. Grudgingly, he pulled his mouth from Fuji and poured the contents of the bottle onto his fingers. Icy blue eyes watched him. "Worry not, angel, I am not done, nowhere close. You will not be able to walk or sit tomorrow." He promised and Fuji moaned. With his fingers slick, Tezuka swallowed Fuji's length again as he pushed two fingers into Fuji.

Fuji arched and moaned loudly, tightening his grip on the headboard. Electricity and fire surged through his body, his head was already swimming. Tezuka pulled off of him, a loud and ungraceful _'_ _pop'_ accompanying the loss of heat. He pulled his legs further apart, as he felt fangs on his inner thigh. "Oh, 'Mitsu!" he mewled. Fangs sank into his thigh, as another finger joining the two already working him so deliciously. He wanted to let go of the headboard. He wanted to bury his fingers into that soft silky nest of brunette between his legs.

Tezuka licked at the punctures he had just created. "Do not let go, little one, or I will tie them there," he warned between lapping at the creamy thigh. Fuji moaned and mewled. He could hear the wood cracking under Fuji's grasp. They would surely need a new bed after he was done… He pulled his fingers from Fuji, who whined. "Hush." he cooed and crawled over top of his husband. With both arms planted beside Fuji's head, Tezuka pushed himself into the smaller brunette.

With a wanton moan, Fuji arched off the bed and his hands crumbled the wood he was desperately clinging to. His hands quickly found another bar to hold. Once Tezuka was fully seated inside of him, he wrapped his legs around Tezuka's thin waist to bring them even closer. Tezuka pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

The pace Tezuka set was slow, a torturous pace that he knew would have Fuji moaning sweetly. He lowered himself onto his elbows and buried his face in Fuji's neck. He kissed, nipped, and sucked at the flesh there. Fuji was arching off the bed the best he could, crying out and moaning. "You may touch me." he mouthed into Fuji's neck. Arms quickly Wrapped over his shoulder, fingers burying themselves in his hair.

"F-faster." The smaller brunette begged. "Oh. P-please….harder.." Fuji mewled. This was too much, to tortuously slow. Tezuka growled into his neck. "Kunimitsu… P-please" his begging went ignored. Tezuka drove into him slowly, so very slowly. His body tingled, he wanted more. He slipped his fingers out of Tezuka's hair and moved his hands to Tezuka's back, where he raked his sharp nails over the skin, blood seeped from the thin scratches for a moment before sealing over.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka pulled out of his husband and sat back on his heels. "Over," he demanded, a firm slap landing on Fuji's hip. In a heartbeat, Fuji was on his hands and knees, his delicious rear on full display. "Brace yourself," he warned, before grabbing Fuji's hips and seating himself fully without further warning. Fuji hissed and moaned at the same time. The pace this time was fast, hard, unrelenting, and with pinpoint accuracy. Tezuka slammed himself repeatedly into the spot inside his husband that made him scream. Loudly.

Fuji could not hold his weight, his arms gave, and he fell. Tezuka's movements did not falter in speed or aim, he clearly was ready for the smaller brunette's arms to give. Reaching over Fuji, Tezuka grabbed the tie that held the bun in place and pulled it free, long locks of brunette fell down over Fuji's back and shoulders. Fuji was seeing stars, and screaming out in absolute pleasure.

Having grown tired of this position, Tezuka quickly pulled out of his husband and flipped him on his back. Before he could protest, he grabbed the back of Fuji's knees and pushed them into his chest as he seated himself again deep inside of his husband's velvety passage. Fuji mewled, his hands gripping Tezuka's forearms, his eyes half-lidded and focused on Tezuka. Without a seconds hesitation, Tezuka resumed his onslaught on his poor husband, again with the pinpoint accuracy that had Fuji screaming and writhing instantly.

"Little one," Tezuka growled, receiving a grunting noise in return. "I want you to come." Fuji moaned. "Now!" he demanded as he hit that spot once again. Fuji's back arched, his hands clenched his arms and his fingernails biting into his flesh, and the cried out as he came. Tezuka purred. "So beautiful." even so, his assault did not stop, not until he too came deep inside of his husband, who was still lost in his own orgasmic bliss.

* * *

The newlyweds continued their coupling long into the daylight hours. Thanks to their vampire stamina and fast healing, they were able to go on with very little rest between. Fuji had managed to find release an impressive amount of times, mostly by command of his husband. Tezuka too found release many times, all while buried inside smaller brunette. By the time they stopped, Fuji felt extremely full and tired.

As promised, Fuji could not stand or sit. This resulted in Tezuka having to carry him around like a princess, which neither really minded. After cleaning Fuji up, and brushing out his hair, Tezuka carried him downstairs, laying him on the couch, while he got them some blood.

Kikumaru, Oishi and the two French lords came down the stairs as Tezuka handed Fuji a glass of blood and pulled him onto his lap, in such a way that he would not aggravate his soreness. Fuji drank lazily while resting his head against Tezuka's chest.

Oishi sat down in one of the armchairs, Kikumaru plopped down in his lap and curled up. "So tired..." he whined as he yawned behind his hand. The French lords simply flopped down on the floor, leaning on one another, looking absolutely exhausted as well.

"You guys look tired," Fuji offered.

"We are..." Oishi responded, half glaring at his friend.

"Why is that, I wonder." Fuji feigned ignorance, knowing very well what would have kept the other four awake.

Oishi let out an exasperated sigh. "I think you are well aware."

Fuji shook his head. "I haven't a clue to what you mean."

Killian and Edmond laughed. "Poupée..." Killian began. "Can you even stand?"

Tezuka sipped at his cup of blood, listening to their friends attempt to embarrass Fuji. This was going to backfire on them badly.

"Peut-être" Fuji shrugged. "I'm too full to try though," he added, instantly Killian turned as red as Kikumaru's hair. Fuji rubbed his belly and grinned.

"Do not tease them, Syusuke." Tezuka finally said, pulling Fuji's hair gently so that he would look up long enough for him to press a bloody kiss to his lips.

"Perhaps you two should return to your room..." Edmond suggested.

"Can't." Fuji began. "We broke our bed…"

Edmond sputtered and the others turned red, which caused Fuji to chuckle and Tezuka to sigh.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

* * *

Their honeymoon destination was none other than Paris, France. Killian and Edmond accompanied the newlyweds on their private jet for the flight to Paris. Fuji had slept nearly the entire flight, having cocooned himself in a heavy duvet on a large sleeper sofa. Tezuka too slept on and off, the majority of his time was spent watching over his sleeping husband or discussing the differences between how the two academies were run. It had actually been a pretty interesting conversation.

After their arrival, Tezuka carried his sleeping beauty from the jet to the awaiting limo. He left Fuji cocooned in the duvet. Once in the limo, he was greeted by the other two lords that had not been allowed to attend the wedding. "Bonjour, Seigneur Christophe, Seigneur Lucas," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Christophe Blanc, one of the four lords that watched over the academy, his hair was of average length, styled meticulously and sandy blonde in color. His eyes a jade green and his height even taller than the rest. Lucas Rayne, the shortest of the four, but still taller than the ever so tiny Fuji, his hair midnight in color, average length, and in a permanent bed-head style, his eyes were amber in color….

"Bonjour, Lord Kunimitsu." They answered in unison.

Killian and Edmond climbed into the limo, and as soon as they did an assistant handed the five conscious lords a wine glass of blood.

"You seem to have a very sleepy kitten, Kunimitsu," noted Christophe.

"That's one way of putting it." Killian quipped. "He had an eventful… day..."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired lord... He felt Fuji shift in his arms. He looked down and was greeted with icy blue eyes. "Little one."

Fuji smiled and blinked. "...Kunimitsu," he whispered before burrowing his face into the duvet.

Edmond snorted. "The kitten has a very demanding and ravenous husband, poor thing is completely worn out." he offered, earning a glare from the wolf of a husband.

* * *

"As guests of ours, it is our duty to make sure you are comfortable and well provided for. We have opened up one of our unoccupied penthouses for you two to use during the duration of your stay here in Paris." A dainty woman who stood at the same height as Fuji said. Her hair a white-blonde in color, its length reaching the back of her knees. Her eyes red in color.

"Thank you, Dame Gwendoline," Tezuka said bowing before the Lady Bellerose, Edmond's mother.

"Oh, cut that out." Lady Bellerose chided. "It is our duty not to mention, pleasure. Besides, Young Kunimitsu, your mother would murder me where I stand if something happened to her babies," she said with a wink.

Fuji chuckled. "We are grateful, Gwen," he said earning a wink from the woman. She led them through a parlor, into an elevator. Once out of the elevator, they were led down a heavily windowed corridor.

Through a heavy set of oak doors, they ended up in the foyer. That opened up into a living room and dining room. A small hall of to the left led to the master suite, with a large luxurious bedroom and bathroom. To the right was an open kitchen, with a bar curved in a shallow horseshoe shape just past the kitchen was another corridor that held a regular bathroom and two smaller rooms. In the living room section of the big open floor plan, there was a lit fireplace and a pair of sliding doors that led to a terrace and a hot tub. The style was modern, the main colors being black, gray, and violet. Violet being the house color of the family Bellerose..

"The kitchen is fully stocked with blood and a warmer. There is a team of three maids and an assistant at your disposal. The room in the two smaller rooms, and will remain to themselves unless you summon them. I have left a number for you on the coffee table, it is so you can get a hold of your personal chauffeur, though I am sure the boys will want to pull you all over Paris." Lady Bellerose explained. "If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to tell Edmond." With that, the woman excused herself and left the two alone in the penthouse. Well, relatively alone.

The maids had already brought their bags in and deposited them in the master suites. Fuji turned on his heel, heading straight for the master suite, still limping from his rather...rough night. Tezuka followed dutifully. Before Fuji even made it into the master bathroom, he had stripped completely, his clothing hitting the floor as he went.

The tub in the master suite was less of a tub more like a small heated swimming pool. It was deep with seats. It was even heated so the water did not cool so fast. The tub itself was made of a dark marble, and it sat inside a deep platform that required a few stairs to actually reach the tub. Inset into the ledge was shallow shelves that contained soaps, oils, bath salts, and the works.

Fuji sat on his hip on the edge of the tub as it filled with hot water. He smiled at Tezuka as he walked into the room, having stripped and cleaned up Fuji's less than proper disrobing. He scooted off the platform, wincing slightly with the movement.

"Don't move if it causes you discomfort, Syusuke."

"I'll be fine." Fuji looked through the bath oils and salts. "Would you mind smelling of flowers?" he asked.

"No. What did you find?"

"Lavender bath salts." Fuji picked the container up and showed it to his husband. "It should help with relaxation." he smiled.

Tezuka returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Very well." he watched as Fuji added the bath salt to the water, the room immediately filling with the smell of lavender.

As soon as the tub was filled, Tezuka climbed in, followed by Fuji who took a moment to clip his hair up to keep it out of the water and to grab lavender scented oils. The taller brunette sat on the seats, pulling Fuji over stand in front of him, back towards him. The water level came just to Fuji's tailbone. "Stand as still as possible," Tezuka instructed.

Using the oils, Tezuka gently massaged Fuji's lower back and hips. It probably would not help the smaller brunette's soreness, but he wished for him to be relaxed. Fuji purred. "Do you enjoy this, little one?"

Fuji nodded. "Very much.". Tezuka was kneading and soothing the muscles so well, it was difficult for him to remain standing. As soon as he started to sway, he found himself abruptly turned and lowered to straddle his husband's lap. He pressed his forehead against Tezuka's shoulders as deft fingers continued to massage his hips under the water.

"How do you feel?"

"Like the luckiest vampire in all of the world." Fuji murmured.

Tezuka snorted. "And why is that?"

Fuji lifted his head and cupped each side of Tezuka's face between his hands. "Because you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, spoil me," he said seriously, before pressing a quick kiss to Tezuka's lips.

"I do no such thing," Tezuka responded as he gently tugged Fuji's hands from his face. He lowered the appendages. "My intentions are purely selfish," he added as he moved his hand from Fuji's wrist and slipped it around to grasp at Fuji's backside.

"You say that." Fuji tittered and wiggled his hips slightly. "But I happen to think if that were so, you would not take the time to relax and soothe my muscles in such a manner."

Tezuka growled playfully, pressing a kiss to Fuji's collarbone. "Perhaps..." He swiped his tongue along Fuji's collarbone, then licked a line up his neck over his vein and to his ear. "Although, having my husband relaxed makes things so much more enjoyable for myself." he purred into Fuji's ear, causing the long-haired lord to shiver.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's shoulders, canting his head and baring his neck for Tezuka. "Maybe then, we both are a bit selfish, ne?" he asked as Tezuka's fangs grazed his neck.

"Maybe.." Tezuka whispered as his fangs sank into Fuji's neck.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

 _A/N: Quick warning, the next few chapters will imply some non-con, have mentions of torture of physical and mental, kidnapping, graphic violence, and threats of harm to infants. (No, I will never buy those babes in danger!)_

* * *

Fuji sat alone in a cafe. His long hair pulled back in a braid as he sipped at a coffee, simply for the warmth. It was a cold day in Paris, and even though he wore a large knitted sweater, the cold still got to him. Tezuka had gone off with Edmond for something more of a political nature. Right now, Fuji was waiting for Killian to come and keep him company.

They had been in Paris for a week and spent the majority of time in their bed or in the large tub. Fuji was permanently sore at this point. He really didn't mind. It was just a reminder of how much his husband enjoyed him, and he enjoyed his husband.

Truth be told, he really missed the babies. He was allowed the distraction on a lusty haze for nearly a week, but now he had nothing but time and wanted his children. Yumiko would text him every day with photos of the boys. She had gotten them matching fox sleepers. They were heavy and would keep them warm in colder weather, Akihiko had a gray one and Kazuhiko a red one. The hoods had little ears and there was a tiny tail on the butt of the sleepers. It was the cutest.

"Bonjour." Fuji lifted his head toward the voice. And older human male. Maybe in his mid-forties. He was quite rugged looking his hair shaggy and brown, eyes blue and hard. Yet he smiled at Fuji with a sickly sweet smile. A hunter.

Fuji's eyes popped open, his gaze set on the man. "Bonjour," he responded. He knows he didn't stand out. He looked just as human as anyone. So perhaps he was just being flirted with.

"Have not seen you around before. Did you just move?" the hunter asked, unfazed by the harsh glare. He sat down across from Fuji.

"No. I am here with my husband for our honeymoon." Fuji responded patiently.

"What a lucky man to have a wife as..."

Fuji sighed, cutting him off. "I am a man. Therefore I am his husband."

"My apologies, monsieur."

There was something off. Fuji studied the man. He was definitely a hunter. He smelled of death, cigarettes, and gunpowder. He is talking to him in French, which is pretty presumptions as he was clearly Japanese if his heavy accent had not given it away.

"My name is Anthelme Nicolas. What is yours, vampire?" The hunter hissed the last word.

Fuji chuckled as sweetly as he could. "Vampire? Oh, monsieur, no such thing exists." he sipped the coffee.

Anthelme sneered. He was not going to buy it. "What is your name, suceur de sang?" he glowered at Fuji, making it well known he was not playing games.

"Very well, Anthelme." Fuji laced propped his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and rested his chin on his fingers. Once again he smiled. "I am Syusuke Tezuka. Formerly Syusuke Fuji. I am the heir of the family Fuji and the husband of the heir to the Tezuka house. You may call me, Lord Tezuka." his voice although sweet, it dripped with venom. "What is it that you want, Hunter?"

"Nobility no less!" Anthelme scoffed. "I have heard of you and your… husband. Quite the duo. Powerful little bastards you are. How lucky I am to have run into you here, why don't you collect your stuff, princess? You're coming with me.."

Fuji noticed Killian come in. He did not make eye contact, else that might endanger his friend. He was well aware the silver-haired lord could hear their conversation. "What makes you think that I am willing to just get up and walk out of here with you?"

Anthelme grinned, the man clearly had no sense of dental hygiene. "Two little vampire babies may become my target or my Japanese pal's next target."

"I will slaughter you where you sit," Fuji growled. He caught Killian running out of the cafe, no less going to alert the others, and make sure the twins were safe.

"You would not dare in front of all these humans. Now, Get… Your… Belongings."

Fuji growled but did as told, following the hunter from the cafe. He was led to a car, which resembled its master. A mess. Anthelme opened the door for him and he grudgingly slipped into the car.

* * *

"My lords!" an alarmed assistant came running into a meeting room. She was so shaken, she forgot to bow.

Tezuka, Christophe, Lucas, and Edmond looked at the woman. "What is it?" Edmond asked.

"Seigneur Killian has been calling you my lords! He finally managed to get through to Dame Bellerose. A hunter has taken Lord Syusuke!" She shrieked. "Seigneur Killian is trailing them, but he is sure the lord is in danger.."

Before the assistant could say any more, Tezuka took off, the other three on his heels. They left nothing but a gust of wind and an unhinged door in their wake.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he threatened the children?!" Edmond growled into his phone, on the other line was Killian.

"Just that. He told Syusuke that if he did not cooperate the babies would be targeted." Killian responded

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I am outside a house, the hunter took Syusuke in there. He is not alone. Do not come alone and do not let Kunimitsu be stupid. Syusuke can hold his own."

Edmond growled. "Easier said than done. We'll hurry." he looked at Tezuka, who seemed scary calm. "What are you doing?"

"Focusing on Syusuke's heartbeat," Tezuka responded. Fuji's heart was racing, but otherwise, he was fine.

Christophe studied Tezuka for a moment. "Your kitten is a tough little thing, he can hold his own."

Tezuka nodded. "Nevertheless, I would like to hurry. I would rather not lose my husband."

* * *

Fuji growled at his captor. As soon as they'd got to this house, his clothing had been torn from his body, and he was chained up. His wrist bound over his head secured to a chain that came from the ceiling. He could easily tear the chain from the ceiling, but would not, not with the boys being at risk.

Anthelme circled Fuji, eyeing him, other hunters watched on. "You are quite a treat, princess. Perhaps instead of killing you, we will enslave you and you will… serve us… Your husband will move on... Those babies will never know you. And we, we will get to play with the prettiest vampire we have ever seen."

He just needed to wait a little longer. Once he was sure his children were safe, then, he would slaughter every hunter stupid enough to stare at him in such a lecherous manner while threatening his children, mere newborns. Fuji growled. "You are as stupid as you are ugly, hunter if you think I would let you defile my body with your filthy hands."

"You haven't a choice, princess." Anthelme spat. He slapped the plump rear of the pretty vampire, he received a growl in response. His hand slipped over Fuji's rear, his fingers coming dangerously close to Fuji's entrance. He grinned.

As soon as lecherous fingers twitched the slightest, Fuji whipped around his knee connecting with Anthelme's ribs and knocking him to the floor. Fools left his legs unbound. He sneered at the hunter. "If you think these chains will hold me, human, I dare you to test your luck" Fuji was livid and verging on homicidal.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I swear I love Fuji with all my heart!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

 _A/N: Lots of violence in this chapter. And again implied non-con._

* * *

Tezuka hung up his phone and looked to the three lords and the guards that they had rallied. "My children are safe and protected. Now, we go get my husband."

Sinister grins crossed the whole lot of their faces. Nothing like a good slaughter of pesky hunters to boost the spirits.

"If my husband has been harmed in any way, kill them all," Tezuka added.

"You realize they are hunters and your kitten is a pretty little vampire. Chances are he has been harmed. And based on your scowl, I would say you know damn well he probably will be." Christophe said, not that he wanted the long-haired lord to be harmed.

"Let's go," Tezuka said, and in a flash, the group was bounding across Paris, at inhuman speeds. It took only a matter of minutes for them to make it to Killian, who by the time they got there, was staring at the house as if it just squished his favorite witch.

Killian looked at the group, horrified. Absolutely horrified. "W-whats the plan?" he asked. Edmond coming behind him to soothe him in gentle strokes down his arm. "I don't know if he's okay.." he told Tezuka. "They had just stopped tormenting him."

"Kill them all," Tezuka responded. He looked across the way, trying to make sense of the silhouettes he saw through the window. Fuji's heart still beat, quite fast, so he knew the smaller brunette was living. "Now," he demanded.

The group was instantly was upon the house, the front door and patio doors were torn from their hinges as they entered. The hunters were dumb, so dumb. Had they not thought that the Lord would be missed? None of them were ready, making them sloppy. Tezuka tore into the ones nearest Fuji. He took no mercy, tearing the throats from the horrid humans.

Fuji watched with a tired grin. He hung from the ceiling, his toes just touching the floor. He hurt, though the wounds inflicted in the last thirty minutes had healed, leaving him in a mess of blood. They had, without a shred of humanity tormented him, until he could no longer stay awake. All in a few minutes. As he slipped into unconsciousness, they decided to make him a bit of a plaything, dragging him back to consciousness. Somewhere during it all, they decided to 'ruin his beauty' and lopped off his hair, leaving it uneven and shoulder length. And the hunter, his captor, he was going to be brutely destroyed by his hands. Only his hands…

Tezuka stared at his husband for a moment before breaking the bindings from around his wrist, catching him as he fell. "Syusuke…" he began

"Killian, find _him_ I will kill him myself," Fuji growled at the silver-haired lord. He turned to Tezuka, who was holding him tight. He looked at him and smiled. "Kunimitsu…"

Killian searched the entire house, finding Anthelme asleep upstairs, like an idiot, completely unaware of the fact that a pack of vampires just broke in and killed everyone of his comrades without mercy. Carelessly, Killian picked the man up by his throat and tossed him down the flight of stairs.

Fuji stood up with Tezuka's help, still naked and completely unashamed. "Bonjour, Anthelme." Fuji purred. The hunter growled and got to his feet. "What's the matter Anthelme?" Fuji cooed, approaching him. "Afraid of a 'pretty princess'?" Though his voice was calm, and his voice still sweet, his words dripped of danger and homicidal intent.

Anthelme scoffed. His eyes skimming the room. The floor littered with dead or dying hunters. The walls and furniture were painted red. Body parts and organs were strewn apart. "Going to get your bodyguards to defend you?" he spat back.

"Oh no, my darling, your death will be mine. I warned you." Fuji hissed.

Edmond stepped up beside Tezuka who watched on with his arms crossed. Like he was analyzing the scene. Calculating Fuji's moves. "Does he realize he's naked?"

"I don't think he cares.." Killian said stepping up beside Edmond.

"He doesn't," Tezuka assured.

Just like a snake, Fuji's hand shot out quickly, his dainty hand closing over the hunter's neck and with little effort, he lifted the human off the ground, who was gripping at Fuji's wrist. "When I announced my titles, did you think I said it just to sound important?" he questioned. "For a hunter, you are incompetent and idiotic." he dropped the man, who did not fall far, as Fuji was quite a bit shorter than him. He crouched beside the hunter, who now sat, gasping for air. "Tell me, hunter. _Who_ am I?"

"He's like a cat playing with his prey" Edmond sighed exasperatedly.

The hunter stared at Fuji, refusing to answer. Fuji simply swiped at him, smacking him. "Syusuke Tezuka." he finally said.

"Ah yes. That is my name." Fuji purred. " _Who_ am I?" No response. Just a glare. "I am the heir of the family Fuji, husband to Kunimitsu Tezuka, the heir to the family Tezuka." he gestured to Tezuka. "I am nobility. Not any nobility. I am part of Japans most prominent noble families. Fuji and Tezuka." Fuji stared at the man. "You should know these names, hunter. Not only our names but our crests. Do you know of me?"

The hunter shook his head.

With a sigh, Fuji's hand snapped out like a ferocious snake, his nails working like little daggers as he cut through his stomach, thoroughly disemboweling the hunter. He watched as the life drained from the human. But before his wound could claim him, Fuji's hand found his throat and crushed his windpipe. "Misérable humain." he hissed.

"That...was… terrifying." Lucas commented.

Tezuka snorted. "…"

Fuji stood up, turned around, smiling, eyes closed. Looking as if nothing ever happened. "..'Mitsu...I'm cold."

Each vampire gaped, looking much like koi fish out of water. "Remind me never to piss him off," Christophe commented.

Tezuka pulled off his shirt and sweater and gave them to Fuji who quickly put them on, the fabric swallowing him whole.

A guard handed Fuji the remnants of his clothing, his phone smashed beyond saving in the pocket of his jeans. He took the phone, and whatever else of importance that was in his pockets before throwing the clothing into the fire in a nearby fireplace. "They broke my phone.."

* * *

After a long shower and an even longer bath, Fuji sat with Tezuka at his feet, kneeling between his thighs, while quietly soothing him. They were sitting in the penthouse as a hairstylist tried to fix the mutilated mess of hair. Lady Bellerose was there, as was Edmond and Killian.

"Poupée, what happened?" Killian asked, settling near the small brunette. He had only heard so much and seen what he could of the silhouettes. He had a general idea, and his heart broke for his friend.

Fuji looked to Tezuka, who was staring up at him. He sighed. He explained everything from the cafe, to the advances, the touching, the beatings, every last excruciating detail. They all stared at him in horror. Tezuka, however, buried his face into Fuji's chest, arms tightly wound around his waist. Fuji ran his hands through Tezuka's hair. Silent communication.

"Uhm." The hairstylist began, trying to ignore what she just heard. "Mon Seigneur… your hair..." she trembled. She had to shorten it even further. His hair now sat nearly at jaw length, just slightly longer. "Je suis vraiment désolé..."

Tezuka quickly got up, to look at the hair. Fuji would mourn the hair, but it would grow back. "Its been centuries since I have seen your hair like this…" he told his husband. "Still just as cute as it always has been." he cooed.

"I am sure it is, Kunimitsu," Fuji responded. He thanked the stylist and she left. "I'm going to go lay down, I am quite tired." he said and headed to the master suite.

"We'll show ourselves out." Lady Bellerose began. "Will he be alright?" she asked.

Tezuka nodded. "Yeah, he needs to feed and get some sleep." he assured and followed Fuji.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

* * *

The following morning, the Tezukas found themselves on the private jet on their way home. They were ordered by the elders to return home. Not just the Japanese elders, but the French ones as well. No one questioned the safety of the lords. However, the concerns were that with the possibility of hunters actually being ready to strike, they would need the two at home.

As soon as the two arrived back at the academy they were made to put their katanas at their hips. They would be ready just in case. The students noticed the change. The lords were carrying weapons, and the older Kikumaru brothers were around, also with weapons. They also noticed the change in hairstyle for Fuji, and while they did not know why, the elders forbade anyone from mentioning it.

The twins were kept under the continuous watch of the most loyal and trusted guards along by their fathers. Fuji also insisted on doubling down on training for Kikumaru's swordsmanship. He refused to play or go easy on his friend at this point, for his safety along with those who rely on his protection.

"Eiji!" Fuji growled. It was the only warning he gave. It was early morning and students were just heading out of their dorms. If Kikumaru could not react fast enough to dodge or block his attack, he would not hesitate to run him through. He dashed across the main courtyard, passing students, his katana missing Oishi, and ricocheting off of the cement where Kikumaru had stood. "Very good, pussycat." he cooed. Turning around to see his friend in the center of the main courtyard. Instantly he was next to his friend, blade held out against his neck. "Show me what you can do." He whispered.

The two found themselves on opposite sides of the courtyard, katanas were drawn. Fuji stood still, waiting for his friend to come at him. As soon as he noticed the flash of red, he launched himself. The two met midway, their blades clashing, and the momentum sending them back. Kikumaru, who was unprepared, fell on his backside while Fuji remained on his feet. Not missing a beat, the small brunette brought his sword down, as Kikumaru's was coming up just in time to prevent being cleaved in two. As soon as allowed he got to his feet, his katana coming up to level at his friend.

Fuji smirked and leveled his katana at Kikumaru who returned the smirk. He was pleased, it seemed to him that the redhead was catching on. He was still going too easy on him. He launched himself with enough force that he dislodged a patch of grass. Kikumaru parried his attacks well enough. Deciding on a different tactic, he ducked under a swipe at him, and struck out with his free hand, grabbing Kikumaru's leg and pulling it out from under him, sending his friend to the ground. Kikumaru just managed to block his next blow, the katanas meeting at an odd angle, causing Fuji's blade to slip and skewer the grass just beside Kikumaru's shoulder.

By the time Kikumaru got back on his feet, Fuji had moved far enough away. Without hesitation, the redhead launched himself toward Fuji. By the time he got to where Fuji had moved behind him, he was hit in the head with the hilt of Fuji's katana.

"Watch your opponent." Fuji chided, and bounced back, landing gracefully but low, one hand on the grass and the other holding his katana straight out to the side. He watched as Kikumaru twitched, turning around and launching at him. Fuji chuckled, swinging his arm out, he managed to slice into the redhead's leg, making him stop mid-attack. Kikumaru was quick to recover, only not fast enough as Fuji's shin connected with his ribs, throwing him to the ground. "You've lost." Fuji sighed, his katana pressed lightly at Kikumaru's throat. "Though, I am impressed." he sheathed his katana and held his hand out, helping the redhead up. "You are coming along."

"It wasn't fair, you used your speed!" Kikumaru groaned, sheathing his katana.

"You opponents will not play fair. You can move just as fast as I can. Our speed and strength is what will protect us from hunters. You should hone your gifted abilities, Eiji. They will benefit you." Fuji said with a smile and wrapping an arm around Kikumaru.

"Impressive display." elder Tezuka said from not far away.

The two swept into a bow. "Thank you, grandfather," Fuji said smiling at the man.

"Return to your duties, Lord Eiji." He waved toward the other lords who were greeting stunned students. Not every day you are greeted by a sudden sword fight. "Syusuke, Kunimitsu has told me that you have a request. Let us head to the council room."

"Yes, grandfather," Fuji said and followed the elder into the building and to the council room. The first thing he did was check on the guarded twins, though Takumi and Yumiko were present, he felt the need nevertheless.

"They just fed and fell asleep. They are clean and everything." Yumiko informed.

"Thank you, big sister."

"Really, it is no trouble at all." Yumiko purred. She gripped Takumi's wrist, pulling him. "He'll be back for lessons soon," she informed and bowed before pulling her boyfriend after her.

Fuji chuckled. "Bossy," he said absently and sat down on one of the couches, the elder sitting on the other one directly across from him. He crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap.

"What is it that you are requesting?" the elder asked.

"The day prior to our wedding, while sitting in the center courtyard and dealing with the students, I got to meet the young ones. I am quite taken to them." Fuji began. "With Yuta in the acting position on council, and my duties suspended… I had hoped that we can make Yuta a permanent council member and that I would be able to pick up duties with the young ones."

"I had heard they were quite taken with you, especially one of the little girls." The elder responded. "You will remain on the council, but you will be solely responsible for the young ones. We will get you a new uniform. Speaking of which, there is a Tezuka pin on your desk, affix it to your uniform, and see to it that Kunimitsu does the same with the Fuji pin awaiting him."

"Yes, grandfather."

"What color do you wish for the uniform to be? It will be the same design as you what wear now." Tezuka asked, summoning his assistant who was off in a corner.

"White."

"So be it. I will have that made up for you, several of them, actually. I will make arrangements, and you will begin your duties next week." The elder waved, telling his assistant to note whatever he just said. "I will leave you to the children. If you need me, you know where I will be.." With that, he excused himself and left, Fuji bowing to him as he left.

Fuji went to his desk, picking the pin left for him, he affixed it to his uniform right next to his Fuji pin.

"What did grandfather say?" Tezuka asked as he walked into the council room.

"He said..." Fuji picked up the pin from Tezuka's desk. "… that I will begin working with the young ones next week..." he approached Tezuka, who met him halfway. They shared a chaste kiss. "I'm still council, but I am going to be responsible for the young ones, he's having a new uniform made up for me. Some as these, only white," he said as he affixed the pin to his husband's uniform.

Tezuka ran his fingers through Fuji's hair. He missed the length, but Fuji was beautiful no matter what length his hair was. Pushing Fuji's bangs off of his forehead, he pressed a kiss to it. "You seem happy."

"I am. I think working with the young ones will be amazing."

"I am sure it will be," Tezuka assured and placed several more kisses to his husband's forehead.

* * *

 _A/N: My intention is to update this story two or three times a week. We are almost there - seven more chapters after this one. Hopefully, I will have my next TezukaxFuji fic in by a few chapters._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

* * *

Fuji sat on a couch in a small office, dressed his new uniform. Seated in a chair across from where he sat was his therapist, a smile on her face. It had been a while since his last session, and between the attack and the hunter incident, his therapist was very adamant that he'd make it in. A champagne flute of blood in his hand, and his legs crossed, he was ready to get this over with.

"It has been a while, my lord. How have you been doing?" His therapist asked.

"I've been doing great," Fuji responded. Oh, he knew where this was going to end up. No one had mentioned Paris since they got back.

"I am not going to beat around the bush... I want you to talk to me about Paris. Most specifically what happened with the hunters."

Fuji sipped from his cup and sighed. "I do not know how he knew I'm a vampire. I was sitting in a cafe drinking coffee. I had no intention of going with him until he threatened the boys. I had no choice but to go with him. As soon as he got me to where he and his band of hunter misfits were hiding out, my clothing was ripped from my body and my phone destroyed. They hung me from the ceiling by my wrists." He took another sip. "They beat me, threatened me, burned and stabbed me. All of which happened in a span of a few minutes, ten or fifteen. They were relentless. I ended up slipping out of consciousnesses, only to be woken up as they started touching me. More so my captor than the others"

"What do you mean by 'touching' you?"

With an audible sigh, Fuji set down his glass, suddenly he was not feeling well. "Anthelme, the hunter, made it clear that I was going to be his… toy… He touched, fondled, inserted things… Him and his friends. When I did not respond the way he wanted, he decided to mutilate my hair. After, he went to bed. His friends continued to toy with me until they got bored. It was not long after that everyone came to get me. They quickly killed everyone except for _him_. Once I had some strength back, I killed him."

"Disemboweled him and crushed his windpipe."

Fuji grinned. "Something like that. He threatened my children. Somehow he knew I have children, yet did not _who_ I am. He knew my name… before he even asked for it…"

"Are you bothered at all over what happened to you?" His therapist asked as if she expected him to act differently about it.

"No. I heal, nothing they could do to me physically that I won't heal from. Unless they kill me, which they didn't. My concern was for the boys, their safety."

His therapist nodded. She had nothing more to say on the matter. "I was told that you start working with the younger ones today. I heard there is a specific little girl that was smitten with you."

Fuji smiled brightly. "Yes." He was excited. He knew he would enjoy working with the young vampires. The little vampire that sat on his lap was a sweet little thing, her parents must be proud. Yeah, he was really excited to go watch over the young ones. "I had not caught her name, but she is a sweet little lady."

Checking the time, his therapist sighed. She was nowhere done, but he would have to go to make it to the young ones. "You will have to go now, but I want you to come back as soon as your done, so we can talk more."

"Alright."

* * *

Fuji arrived at the small building that was meant for the young ones. He briefly spoke to the teacher and took up a seat in the back of the room. He adjusted his katana and crossed his legs. The students would be in shortly.

The teacher was a young vampire from Europe. Fuji was not too sure where from, or how he ended up teaching in Japan, but that really was no matter. The teacher's name was Alexander Finn. His hair a sky blue and shoulder blade length which he kept braided. His eyes mauve in color, though this often was hard to tell due to his glasses. He was adorable in just about everyone's opinion. Which is probably why he worked with the children.

As the children began to stream in Fuji smiled at them. It was instant excitement. They never got to meet with the nobility. Fuji waved and laughed at the sheer excitement. The little girl was one of the last ones to enter. She looked up from whatever she had been playing with, looked like a doll. Her face lit up, which made Fuji grin even more than he was. She shot across the room, jumping into Fuji's arms.

"Prince!" the girl cried.

"Miyako-chan. Don't jump up on Lord Syusuke!" Alexander chided, horrified.

"It is alright," Fuji assured. "We're friends, ne?" he asked Miyako who nodded and hugged him. "So your name is Miyako?" he asked and got another nod. The girl was so adorable, his heart felt like it would burst.

Alexander watched on with a sad smile. "She has really taken to you. She is usually quite the loner," he told Fuji in English, not wanting the children to understand.

"That's no good," Fuji responded in English. "Do you know what causes it?"

"She is orphaned. Her parents were killed by hunters. She is so lonely. The other children stay away from her because of it."

"Where does she live? I was unaware of any strictly vampire orphanages." Fuji growled at the thought. He would have to see that changed.

Alexander shook his head. "There isn't. She lives in a human orphanage, run by a nearby priest. He is aware of what she is and takes care of her appropriately, as his father had done, and his before him."

Fuji frowned. He was happy she had a safe home, but not too pleased that she has to walk and live among humans. Which probably means she is not very popular. Kids are so cruel, and she must be targeted because she would stand out. He smiled at Miyako, tucking some bangs behind her ear. She was looking at him and her teacher like they had six heads. "What is it, Miyako?" he asked switching back to Japanese.

"Speaking funny," Miyako said.

"Yeah." Fuji nodded. "We were speaking in English." The girl nodded like she understood, making Fuji laugh.

"Okay, children take your seats," Alexander announced heading to the front of the room. Miyako jumped down from Fuji's lap and scampered off to her seat.

Fuji watched after her before pulling out his phone to text his husband. They needed to do something about vampire orphans. Most urgently, this little orphan…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

* * *

Every day Fuji sat in the back of the little building, watching over the little ones, occasionally he would join in. The children tended to like stories from his mischievous childhood. Which was good because he had tons of stories. Miyako would spend as much time as she could on Fuji's lap and he'd spend as much time playing with her as she wanted. It had only been about a week since Fuji started working with the young ones. Every day he grew more and more attached to Miyako.

Fuji sat on one of the children's chairs, Miyako standing between his knees as he combed out her hair, which was quite the chore as it was ankle length. She did not want to cut it, and Fuji could not blame her. As soon as it was brushed out he began to braid the long hair.

"Prince?" Miyako whispered.

"Yes?" Fuji purred.

"Miyako wants Prince to be Miyako's daddy."

Fuji's heart skipped a beat or two, maybe six. He stared at the back of the girls head, he had not expected that, taking a deep breath, composing himself. He smiled although she could not see him. "W-why is that?"

"Prince is so nice to Miyako! Miyako loves Prince!" she declared as she turned around to give Fuji as serious look as a preschool child could give.

Searching around the room, Fuji located Alexander and waved him over. Before Alexander had come to stop he sighed. "She wants me to be her daddy!" he croaked out in English.

"That's sweet, my lord. You look horrified." Alexander pointed out helpfully.

"I assure you that is not the case, I would love to adopt her, but I need to talk to my husband first," Fuji said with a sigh. "Can you distract her for a while? I need to call him."

Alexander nodded. "Miyako-chan." Alexander began, switching back to Japanese. "Do you know how to braid?" the girl nodded. "Will you show me how to braid the hair on some dolls?" Another nod and a lightning fast dash across the room "That should give you a while." he said and followed Miyako.

Fuji stepped out of the small building and dialed Tezuka. The call was answered on the first ring.

"Syusuke, are you alright?" Answered Tezuka

"I'm fine. I got a shock is all. It is little Miyako..." Fuji began. Tezuka hummed on the other line, telling him to continue. "She told me that she wishes for me to be her father." he grinned when he felt Tezuka's heartbeat falter.

"Do you?" Tezuka began

"Yeah, I would. I do not know how."

"I will talk to grandfather, perhaps he'll know. I will see you during class. Love you."

"Love you too." Fuji hung up his phone, taking a minute to compose himself. Why was the idea of adopting this little orphan making him so happy? With a few deep breaths, he returned inside. Miyako looked at him as soon as the door shut and she shot across the room and into his arms. "Do you really want me to be your daddy?" he asked.

Miyako nodded fervently. "Yes!"

Fuji stood up with the girl in his arms. "I will try and make that happen." he purred nuzzling her face. "Do you remember the other prince?" Miyako nodded. "Do you remember the other prince and I got married?" another nod. "That means you will have another daddy too." Miyako beamed.

"Miyako have two daddies?" Miyako asked and Fuji nodded. She tapped a little finger to her chin in thought for a minute before smiling. "Prince be daddy. Other prince be Papa."

"Sounds great to me," Fuji said as he snuggled Miyako close again.

Alexander smiled as he approached the two. "In all my time working with her, I have never heard her speak so much. My lord, you really are good for her." Fuji smiled in response.

* * *

Fuji crawled onto Tezuka's lap once he finally made it to the council room. He didn't say anything, just removed his katana from his hip and crawled up onto Tezuka's lap. He snuggled close, burying his face into the taller brunette's neck.

"Busy morning, Syusuke?" Oishi asked.

"Do you remember the young one that took to Syusuke while we sat down with the students prior to our wedding?" Tezuka asked. As he ran his fingers through Fuji's hair.

"Yeah, the one that put a flower in his hair?"

Tezuka nodded. "That is the one. Miyako is her name. She is an orphan, who lives at a nearby human orphanage… Today she told Syusuke she wants him to adopt her."

Kikumaru whined. "That's really sad, Nya. What happened to her parents?"

"Hunters," Fuji growled. "She's been orphaned for the last two centuries! Living with a priest and then his descendants at a human orphanage."

"Are you two going to adopt her?" Oishi asked as he pulled Kikumaru onto his lap.

"We are."

* * *

To adopt Miyako was simple, as she was in the custody of a human who, because she was a vampire, had no paper traces of, she did not exist as far as it was concerned. Any formalities would be more on their part of getting her in their legal custody as far as vampire law was concerned. Which, would be pretty easy considering they were nobles.

It had taken but a few days to get Miyako as their legal daughter. Her name promptly being changed to Tezuka, and she was put in noble classes, as she was to start learning as a noble. She was set up with a room at their campus home, the Fuji estate, and the Tezuka estate. She took to her new role as their daughter, and she absolutely adored Kazuhiko and Akihiko.

Her bedroom was decorated in pale yellows, pinks, and purples. She was bought toys and giant stuffed animals, one of which was a huge white unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail. She was given a bed that looked like an ornate carriage and a small white desk. Her closets were filled with dresses and play clothes. Yumiko, Lady Fuji, and Lady Tezuka splurged and spoiled the new little heiress.

She was bought a fat little bunny stuffed animal with pink fur and large green eyes. A gift from her daddy and papa, that she never put down and carried it everywhere. She named it BunBun. Not the most original, but she thought the name fit the stuffed toy.

Dressed in a little yellow dress and braided twin tails with white shoes, Miyako looked just like a little porcelain doll. She followed her papa across the courtyard of the school as they headed into the council room as she had no classes and Fuji and he needed to do theirs. Fuji was already in the council room, his katana resting to the side and he fed Akihiko and Kazuhiko who laid on their chair with him.

"Daddy!" Miyako cheered as soon as the door opened, bouncing into the room. Fuji quickly held a finger up to his lips to tell her it was time to be quiet, she quickly slowed and nodded. She climbed up in the chair with him and the twins, laying down with them and curling around them.

"Good job, Miyako." Fuji purred. He leaned up as Tezuka bent over the back of the chair to press a kiss to his temple. Before he could say anything further, a twinge of 'something is wrong' ran through him. "Miyako, do daddy a favor and hold the bottles?" he said calmly and waited for the girl to take the bottles. "Good. Stay here, we'll be right back." Fuji grabbed his katana while shooting Tezuka a look.

"Guards, watch the children. Yuta, Eiji, Shuichiro, you too." Tezuka growled and chased after Fuji. They both raced through the school, Fuji punched an alarm as they went. "There is a human on grounds!" Tezuka growled, the scent hitting him.

They rushed out of the school just as it was thrown into lockdown, protecting everyone inside. Kikumaru and Oishi managed to get out just in time, to help their friends. They were greeted by a large group of obvious hunters as the gates were broken down.

"Alright, pussycat, it's time to show me what you really learned," Fuji said as he drew his katana.

* * *

 _A/N: Five more chapters after this one! I wonder what I will do next?!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

* * *

"How many do you think there are?" Oishi asked staring at the hunters.

"Not nearly enough to take us down," Fuji responded, his icy gaze locked on the unfortunate fools. He could feel the bloodlust rising. "Kunimitsu..."

"Aa," Tezuka responded. He scanned the hunters, waiting, one move, that's all they would need, and the group would be torn through with little effort. They would probably not even break into a sweat. A movement, a hunter held up his weapon. His hand flinched, catching Fuji's attention. With that, they launched themselves across the main courtyard.

Fuji grinned as he grabbed the barrel of a gun with his free hand, ripping it from the hunter while driving his katana through the guy's abdomen, severing his spine. He used the body to knock into a few more hunters, giving him time to whip around and pull the throat from another hunter who tried to sneak up on him.

Oishi and Kikumaru stayed back, watching their friends obliterate the group with no effort. This slaughter was exactly why Tezuka and Fuji were an unstoppable force of power.

Tezuka beheaded several men in one swipe of his blade while dodging a poorly aimed crossbow bolt. He growled and dodged another attack. Suddenly Fuji was at his back. He heard a growl coming from his husband. He reached behind himself, grabbing Fuji's katana. This took the weapon from Fuji but allowed him to dual wield. Then Fuji was gone. He heard another growl and then a scream, his husband had no problems with killing with his bare hands.

"Die," Fuji growled as ripped through a guys abdomen and kicking another in the head with enough force to snap the neck. He was caught in the shoulder by a bullet, and he gave a growl before he lunged for the guy who just shot him. He managed to catch another bullet before he knocked the hunter to the ground, and with all the force of a stampeding elephant, crushed the skull of the hunter with his hand.

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arm and jumped far enough back to see the damage which they caused and to assess how many more there were. They both were covered in blood and gore, and other fluids they'd rather not think about. "Are you okay?" He asked, assessing the bullet wounds. Through and through, and already healing. Nothing to worry about.

Fuji nodded. "I'm fine," he assured. He was given back his Katana and the both rushed the remaining hunters. The hunter he targeted was able to block his initial attack but was not prepared for speed, as Fuji moved to the side and with a graceful swing, cleaved him in half. "Kunimitsu!" He growled and dodged an attack, As soon as Tezuka looked at him he bent down and picked up the sword from the guy he just killed and sent it flying toward his husband, who caught it, just in time to parry off an attack. Fuji grinned, his hand shooting out beside him, his nails piercing the throat of a hunter who thought he could sneak up on him, with a relatively effortless squeeze, he crushed the windpipe, and dropped the man, left to suffocate.

One would think, after seeing so many fall, you would beat a hasty retreat, cut your losses and save your own tail. Fortunately, vampire hunters seemed to live and breathe stupid, allowing the two lords to pick off every last one there as if it were nothing. They both ended up getting wounded, but it was so minutely, they had not needed to worry.

Once again the husbands ended up back to back. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," Tezuka said. Fuji laughed.

"Immensely." Fuji purred. The bloodlust was being sated. It felt great.

A sudden shot rang out, and instead of a biting pain, the sound of Kikumaru shrieking filled the air. Fuji spun around to see Kikumaru was sitting on the ground, he had been shot in the leg. Oishi was already tending to him. Fuji looked for the person who shot Kikumaru, once he spotted him, he lunged. This one would die horrifically. His foot connected first, sending the hunter to the ground. The bullet grazed his face before he rid the hunter of his gun by severing his hand from his body. "You've made a foolish mistake," he growled.

With his foot stamped down on the hunter's throat, Fuji slowly removed body parts with careful and accurate slices of his katana. Screams filled the air from the torture of the unfortunate hunter. Icy blue stared down at the hunter, not a flicker of remorse just pure loathing. Before the hunter could bleed out, Fuji moved off his neck and drove his katana into his heart.

Tezuka managed to keep the remaining hunters off of Fuji as he took his vengeance on the foolish hunter. He knew better than to stand in Fuji's way and allowed him to do what he needed. He took several bolts from crossbows, all of which landed in nonvital areas. Did they send amateurs to try and dispatch nobility? Surely the hunter organizations were not that stupid.

Fuji stepped up beside his husband. There were only three or four hunters left. All seemed to be frozen in fear. Fear would not save them. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" he asked as if their conversation was not interrupted.

"I didn't say that," Tezuka said and he side glanced his husband.

Fuji purred. "Shall we end this dance? I am sure the children miss us."

"Very well." Tezuka launched himself at the remaining hunters, dispatching them with a graceful swing of his sword, ridding them of the ugly blemishes that sat atop of their necks.

Fuji took the last one, snapping the poor fool's neck. A quick, and relatively benevolent death as compared to the other hunters that he dispatched.

"That was oddly arousing, and very horrifying," Takumi stated suddenly. He and elder Tezuka having somehow got out of the school. Fuji and Tezuka looked at him. Fuji's eyes still open, caused a chill to run through him.

"Eiji," Fuji said looking at his friend who was still on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Kikumaru nodded. "I'm fine," he assured.

"Kunimitsu, Syusuke, your commitment, and bravery will not go unrewarded. Return home and clean up. We will see to the children while you do so." The elder spoke.

"Yes, grandfather." They answered in unison, sheathing their katana, Tezuka burying the one they 'borrowed' from a fallen hunter, into a body that he stood near.

* * *

Fuji and Tezuka returned to the council room, they were greeted by two awake but happy babies, playing with their Uncle Yuta. Miyako sat the couch, looking a bit sad. "Miyako, what's wrong?" Tezuka asked.

Pink eyes shot upwards. "Papa! Daddy!" She rushed across the room, jumping into Tezuka's arms. Fuji smiled at her, a sweet and loving. "Daddy?" Fuji hummed. "Miyako hungry!"

"Me too, princess, shall we get something to eat?"

Miyako giggled. "Miyako not a princess!" she chided cutely.

Fuji feigned shock. "No? If Daddy and Papa are princes, that would make you a princess, ne?" The look the girl gave him bordered on shocked. "Princess." he chuckled.

"You put four dozen men to the sword and waltz in here as if nothing happened," Yuta commented. Switching to English so that Miyako could not understand.

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about, little brother," Fuji responded, causing Yuta to snort.

"I am sure you don't."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

* * *

Sitting in a huge meeting hall, the four families met. Guards posted both inside and outside the room. Elder Tezuka and the elders Kikumaru stood at the front of the room. The sudden rise in hunter activity was becoming a problem. Fuji and Tezuka managed to protect the school and its students as is their job. Now that it had been confirmed that the academy is like the hub of vampire activity. They would have to take extra measures to keep everyone safe.

"We should bring in the guards from our safe houses. At this point, they really do not need to be so heavily guarded. Allowing the armed guards to do what they do, thus allowing the council to do what they need to do." Suggest Lady Tezuka.

"That would work. As it is, the boys are overworked. Not to mention we have the little ones living at the academy. Speaking of which, Kunimitsu, Syusuke, we believe that you should move the children to either the Tezuka or Fuji estates." Lord Oishi suggested.

"We do not wish to see the children hurt if that academy falls under attack again." Lady Fuji agreed.

The two fathers nodded, agreeing that to ensure their safety, the children should be moved off campus. "Very well, Syusuke and I will move them off academy grounds." Tezuka agreed.

"We believe the wedding is what started the rise in hunter activity. Despite the initial attack in Paris, the French nobles do not seem to be seeing any difference in activity, this leads us to believe that the attack on Syusuke there was mere coincidence." Said Lord Tezuka.

"How is that possible? He knew of the twins." Fuji said.

"He also didn't know anything else about you, Syusuke. It is possible he had been following you, heard you talking about the twins or perhaps looked over your shoulder and saw pictures on your phone." Oishi reasoned.

Fuji nodded. "I do suppose that is true. I had been speaking to Yumiko earlier that day about the boys," he said then growled, the thought alone angering him. Tezuka placed a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "On the topic of children, I believe we should move the class of the young ones elsewhere. Perhaps the Oishi or Kikumaru estates have room? I do not wish for the young ones falling prey. That would be devastating for all those involved."

"I agree. We can house the class at the Kikumaru estate, I am sure our brood would be happy to look after the children while they learn." The elder Kikumaru patriarch suggested. The four elder Kikumaru siblings agreeing.

"Syusuke, this does mean you will no longer be needed for the young ones." Elder Tezuka spoke. Fuji nodded. "Very well. We will call the guards from the safe houses, and post them at the academy. The young ones' class will be moved to the Kikumaru estate, and the Tezuka children will be moved off campus." everyone nodded their agreement.

"Daddy?" Miyako's little voice suddenly sounded.

Fuji's heart slammed into his chest. He smiled and crouched, his hands resting on Miyako's tiny waist. "Yes?" he asked.

"Miyako and brothers have to move away?" she asked. Perceptive little thing.

"Yeah. But it is okay, you will be with your grandparents." Fuji confirmed. Miyako simply blinked at him a few times before her little lip trembled and she began to cry. "Oh goodness, Miyako... It's alright." The little thing lunged at him, knocking him on his butt. She snuggled into his chest as she wailed like someone just killed her favorite pet. "Princess, what's the matter?"

"Miyako don't wanna move away!" The little girl screeched through hiccups. Her daddy wrapped her tightly in a hug. "Miyako wanna stay with daddy and papa!"

Fuji's eyes popped open. The wailing child was breaking his heart. He stared at Tezuka for a moment who looked just as at a loss as he was. "My love, please…" he said, and Tezuka dropped down beside them and dislodged their daughter from Fuji's chest.

"Miyako," Tezuka spoke softly but firmly. Puffy pink eyes looked at him. "No more tears." He said simply wiping her face gently with his palm. "You need to be a big girl and help your baby brothers, while your daddy and I keep everyone safe..." Miyako nodded, sniffling. "Good girl."

"Ah. Atta girl. You'll be a big strong girl, yeah? Protect your baby brothers?" Fuji asked. Miyako nodded fervently. "Good, papa and I are counting on you."

Miyako squeaked, happy once again. "Miyako protect Aki and Kazu!" she said taking on a little determined stance… "Like daddy and papa!" she tagged on.

"That's my girl!" Fuji praised.

* * *

Fuji walked into the living room, a fluffy towel draped over his head and a pair of plaid pajama pants hanging low on his hips. This felt familiar. Kikumaru and Oishi sat in an armchair, the redhead curled up on Oishi's lap. Tezuka sat on the couch, his attention snapping to his husband the moment he walked in.

"Come here," Tezuka said, adjusting his position. Fuji moved to kneel between his thighs and he quickly set to drying the brunette's significantly shorter hair.

If Tezuka was going to be brutally honest, he felt bad for his husband. That alone did not seem to cover the way he felt. Everything seemed to close in on Fuji, like their decision to claim each other and marry suddenly slapped a target on the smaller brunette saying 'abuse me'. Why? Sure he had gone through things too, but it all seemed to focus on Fuji. Icy blue eyes snapped open, staring up at him.

"No," Fuji said as if he could read his husband's mind. He gripped Tezuka's wrists, making him stop drying his hair. Tezuka leaned forward slightly as he sat up on his knees. Their foreheads touched and eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

When the two opened their eyes again, they had gained two more people. Takumi and Yumiko who sat together, Yumiko's head resting on Takumi's shoulder. Oishi and Kikumaru still sat in the armchair though Kikumaru now sat on the arm of the chair. They had heard the two arrive but they were not about to break from each other.

Fuji moved from the floor and sat down on his husband's lap. "How's Miyako?" he asked the two.

"She's a trooper. When we left Yuta was trying to braid her hair so they could go climb trees." Yumiko responded. "She spent the first hour watching the boys. Yuta had to convince her they would be okay with Mother and Father before she would agree to go climb trees with him." Yumiko tittered.

"That is fantastic. I was worried." Fuji admitted.

Yumiko grinned. "She has her baby brothers to look after because her daddy and papa told her she needed to. She feels better now that she is helping. She will be just fine until we figure out what is going on and put a stop to it."

The four lords nodded.

"Speaking of which," Tezuka began. "If it is because Syusuke and I married, we need to figure out how the hunters found out," he said, monotone as ever.

Oishi nodded. "It's not like we advertised the wedding. And as far as the humans are concerned this is just some stuck-up privileged kid academy. The only humans allowed on campus and know of us are the donors. None of which knew of any of what was happening on campus."

"Except one…" Takumi finally spoke.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

There was only one human that knew of the wedding. Only one human that was allowed to get close to the nobles. There was one human, one backstabbing human, that they gave their trust.

Tanaka Aiko. The wedding planner.

"Syusuke," Tezuka growled as his husband jumped out of his lap. It fell on deaf ears as Fuji walked up the stairs, no doubt to get dressed. He followed after. "Syusuke." The smaller brunette turned to face him from the top of the stairs. "You can't, little one." He said as he went up the stairs.

"We have to go see grandfather. With Aiko behind all of it..." Fuji turned around and headed to their room, Tezuka on his heels. "Grandfather will know what we can do about this. The academy, the innocence, even our donors, nothing is safe."

Tezuka nodded. He sat down on their bed and watched Fuji dress. A simple pair of fitted blue jeans with a tear at the knee and high waist. He paired it with a black long-sleeved crop top with a high neck. He tied his hair back into a small ponytail. Outfits like this always looked good on Fuji due to his feminine curves and ample buttocks. "You're going to kill her..."

"I am. I want answers first… I need to know how much she caused…" Fuji responded and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Let's go," he said and left his husband sitting in the room, but he followed right behind. He slipped on black boat shoes at the door and watched as Tezuka put on a pair of sneakers. "Would grandfather be in his office right now?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Enter" Elder Tezuka's voice called from inside his office. He watched his grandsons walk in and seat themselves across from him. "Boys. What is it?"

"Tanaka Aiko," Tezuka stated. "We believe she is behind all of this. She was the only human allowed to know anything about us and the wedding."

"The initial attack, the Paris attack, and the mob of hunters…. All of this started after she was summoned." Fuji explained further. "I am not so convinced that the Paris attack wasn't at all related. There have been noble weddings, honeymoons abroad, not to mention, this is the first time anything has happened like this in hundreds of years. Usually, hunters are not stupid enough to go after nobility. We're too strong."

The elder nodded, chewing on the bit of information for a few minutes. He waved his assistant over, who was always standing in a corner shrouded in shadow. "Summon Tanaka to my office first thing. It would appear our young Lord Eiji and Lord Shuichiro are ready to marry…" He said, smiling slyly at his grandsons.

"Very well." The assistant said and stepped back to his spot.

"Be back here in the morning, make sure you bring the other two." The elder said, the two nodding in unison. "Go home, rest," he said and waved toward the door.

"Thank you, grandfather," Tezuka said and bowed.

"Goodnight, grandfather," Fuji said and bowed.

The two left, as soon as the heavy doors shut, Fuji let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. He turned to face his husband and found himself pushed against the cold stone wall. Tezuka's lips landed on his in a desperate kiss. "..M-'Mitsu?"

Something about those jeans. Despite the gravity of the situation they had fallen into, Tezuka could not help the absolute lust that his little husband filled him with. Not only that, since when was there a bad timing for showing your spouse how much you desired them? Logically, not in front of your grandfather's office. "Let's get home…"

* * *

When they got home, Takumi and Yumiko had left. Oishi and Kikumaru were in the kitchen, having their night time meal. They joined the two, feeding while filling their friends in with what was going to happen in the morning. After their meal, they retreated to their room.

No sooner did their door click shut than Tezuka had Fuji pinned to their mattress, hands held over his head with one hand while the other traveled down his side, over his hip and to the button of his jeans. "My love, what has gotten you in this mood all of the sudden?" he tittered

Tezuka got up, pulling Fuji with him. "Look at yourself," he said and gave a gentle shove toward their floor-length mirror. Fuji did as he requested, shifting into different positions to look at himself. "That," he responded, stepping up behind the smaller brunette.

Icy blue eyes met with brown through the mirror. Fuji smiled and got one in return. "I'll have to wear this more often if this is the result." he tittered. Tezuka did not respond right away. Simply placed a kiss to the back of his head and set his hands on Fuji's hips. "Shall we go back to bed?"

"No, keep watching," Tezuka responded. They'd go back eventually, just not right now. Running his hands up Fuji's sides, he slid them under his shirt and pulled it up and over Fuji's head, leaving him shirtless. Fingers brushed over pert nipples, causing Fuji to shudder, before heading down to continue removing the jeans.

With a gentle rustling, Fuji's jeans pooled around his ankles and he kicked them to the side. His underwear met the same fate. Tezuka bent in, lips sealing over his neck with a gentle kiss before sinking his fangs into him. A moan escaped his lips, head canting to give the taller brunette more room. He loved the feeling of Tezuka sipping from him. It was nearly euphoric. Deft fingers danced along his hardening length, helping it along. Moans slipped from his lips and his eyes fell shut.

"Eyes." Tezuka warned as he pulled away from Fuji's neck. Instantly Fuji's eyes popped open. "Do not close them. Look at yourself." he purred "Your skin is flushed, your eyes glazed with lust, and clearly very aroused..." he said while pumping gently at his husband's hardened length. Fuji let out a strangled moan. Once again he sank his fangs into Fuji, this time his shoulder.

"Please...I can't..." Fuji whined. He could feel his legs wanting to buckle under him. He placed his hands over Tezuka's stopping his ministrations. "Please." Tezuka pulled away from his shoulder, blood flowing from where he was bitten. Before he could say anything, he was tossed onto the bed and his husband undressing unceremoniously.

Throwing his clothing over the desk chair, Tezuka climbed onto the bed and over top of Fuji, placing light kisses over his chest and neck. He slipped a hand between Fuji's legs, fingers seeking out the tight entrance and pressing a finger into Fuji.

Fuji took a sharp breath and wrapped his arms over Tezuka's shoulders. One hand delving into silk brunette locks, the other carving crescents into his' husbands shoulder. "Ah, Kunimitsu..." he moaned, Tezuka's fangs once again sinking into his neck as another finger pushed into him.

Tezuka lapped at the blood that spilled from the two punctures. Fuji moaned, encouraging him to continue on. Not that he really needed encouragement. He pulled his hand free and sat up. He grabbed the well-used bottle from their bedside, pouring some of its contents on to his fingers. "Over," he whispered and Fuji turned onto his stomach, lifting his backside into the air by pulling his knees up under him. Carefully Tezuka pressed two fingers back into Fuji, he was rewarded with a moan mixed with a purr. Leaning over his husband, he placed little kisses along his spine as he slid his fingers in and out of the velvety passage, eventually adding a third finger.

Once Fuji began pressing back against his hand, Tezuka pulled his fingers free, quickly seating himself the hilt. Fuji moaned loudly and pressed himself back against him. "Patience, little one." Tezuka breathed out, he gripped Fuji's hips, holding him tightly as he started a slow pace. Fuji moved, pushing himself up so that his weight was put on his arms.

The slow pace was agonizing. Torturous and delicious. Fuji moaned quietly, his body demanding more and wanting a ruthless and merciless pace. "Ah…. M - 'Mitsuuu – Pleaaase… Faster." he pleaded and thanked every known deity that Tezuka listened. A brutal pace set and pinpoint accuracy of that spot deep inside him, had him writhing and screaming instantly. "Haaaaa… M – M… 'Mitsuuu…."

Tezuka grunted. "Come, angel," he commanded. Fuji's body immediately stiffened and with another brutal jab to that bundle of nerves, the smaller brunette came violently. He followed suit a moment later, spending himself deep inside of Fuji. Taking a minute to come down, Tezuka pulled from Fuji and fell onto the bed, the smaller brunette immediately curled up against his side. "Love you," he whispered and placed a kiss to Fuji's forehead.

"Love you too..."

* * *

 _Author's Note: We have just two more chapters to go. Should I go and write a prequel? Seguel? Give it a think. :)_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

* * *

The morning came much too quickly. Fuji awoke to find Tezuka had cleaned up their clothes from the night before and had even set out his uniform. He could hear the shower running and decided to join. Quickly he climbed out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom, smiling as Tezuka was already leaning out of the shower with a hand extended toward him.

"Good morning, my angel," Tezuka whispered.

"Good morning, my love. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Come now." Tezuka smiled slightly, pulling Fuji into the shower as soon as he took his hand. He leaned down, planting a gentle kiss to Fuji's lips. "I laid out your uniform. But, perhaps you should dress in something else." He informed as he spun Fuji to face away from him so he could begin washing the lighter brunette hair.

"Suggestions?" Fuji purred.

"If things go how I think they will, something you don't mind being stained with blood."

Fuji hummed in agreement. "A clever idea. Very well. Shall I wear those jeans again?" He tittered. Tezuka growled in response. "Is that a yes?"

"If you wish to see the outside of our bedroom anytime soon, I'd suggest you pick something else," Tezuka responded, tugging gently at Fuji's hair. Fuji laughed.

The two finished getting clean and dressed. Both opting for something they did not mind having to ruin ed with blood. Fuji chose a pair of black jeans and a crimson high collared knit sweater that came down to mid thigh. Tezuka wore a pair of gray slacks and a black button-up that he did not bother tucking in. They met Oishi and Kikumaru in the kitchen. They too did not wear anything special. Kikumaru wore a cream-colored tee-shirt and blue jeans. Oishi wore a black tee-shirt and black jeans.

The four had their fill on blood before leaving the house. The walk to the elder's office was quiet, save for Tezuka reminding Fuji to keep himself in check, despite how much he wanted to run her through with his bare hands.

Aiko was in the office when they arrived. Tezuka quickly pulled Fuji to the side of the room While Kikumaru and Oishi greeted her. Fingers intertwined, Tezuka squeezed Fuji's hand. They could hear guards taking up outside the door.

"Tanaka-san, Thank you for agreeing to meet on such a short notice." Elder Tezuka spoke.

"Don't mention it, my lord. I live and breathe weddings! I am just so glad the other two decided to marry!" Aiko chirped. Her eyes turned to Fuji and Tezuka and she smiled sweetly before her smile faltered. "Oh my goodness! Love-bug, what happened to your hair?!" she squeaked.

Fuji growled under his breath and turned a sickly sweet smile to her. "Let's just say, my hair and I could no longer agree with one another." he chuckled.

"Tanaka-san..." Elder Tezuka called the human's attention back to him. "We have a feeling you are more than aware of what happened to the young lord's hair," he said and Aiko blinked at him, playing as if she was taken aback.

"W-why would I know?"

"Do not insult our intelligence, Tanaka-san... hunter. We are well aware of what trouble you have caused on the young lord Syusuke." Elder Tezuka growled, his patience slipping quickly.

"Fine." Aiko snapped, her cheerful expression falling to a cruel expression. "Took you long enough."

Fuji growled, Tezuka's grip on his hand becoming painful as his bones began to crack under the tight pressure. "Kunimitsu…" He murmured. "…You're hurting me!" Icy blue eyes turning to his husband. Tezuka moved to stand in front of him, back to the room, protective. He was protecting him.

Tezuka smiled at Fuji. "Listen to the conversation, my angel, do not react. Not yet." He held the gaze of Icy blue. "You will have your turn, do not react." Fuji nodded. Satisfied, Tezuka placed a gentle kiss to Fuji's forehead and moved to the side.

Oishi and Kikumaru moved to the side, mostly watching Fuji, but also keeping their attention on Aiko.

"How much are you responsible for?"

Aiko laughed, not her boisterous laugh, but one of an almost mocking tone. "Everything that has happened. The attack. That was fun. Paris, that was an unfortunate incident, I had not taken into account of tempers. All of it. Nomura was so sad that little Syusuke was so head over heels for Kunimitsu. How crushed he was to see the claim mark, and news of the wedding? It took a little coaxing to talk him into killing the two." She grinned hearing Fuji's growl. "Paris, oh another lusty pig. That Anthelme oh, he was more than willing to go after the pretty little princess. Oh, how he wanted a taste. I am going to guess, as you are here, and I have not heard from him, that he lay somewhere dead…" The last bit directed at Fuji. "Did he have his way with you? That was his main objective, the filthy pig." This time Tezuka growled.

"You were behind it all..." Elder Tezuka stated.

"Mostly." Aiko cackled.

Fuji looked at Tezuka who nodded, telling him he was free to do as he pleased. No one could stop him now. He was across the room, his hand clamped down around Aiko's neck. She simply grinned at him, unfazed. "I have killed them all. Nomura, Anthelme, and the mob of hunters. All of them, I have killed." his hand clamped down on her windpipe. "Grandfather?" he asked, making sure the elder had no problem with the fact that he was going to kill the woman, with the greatest of pleasure.

"Yes." A simple response.

Aiko clawed at his wrist, her eyes bugging out of her head. Fuji smiled, his icy glare fixed on the woman. "Foolish hunter," he growled. He dropped her, she quickly got to her feet and went to flee. Fuji caught her by her hair and pulled her back, sending her to the floor. She got up again and tried to flee yet again. "You will not make it out of this room. So fight me or accept your death." Fuji hissed. He cut her off again, his hand snapping out and grabbing her throat again. He looked to Tezuka. "Come. Feed," he instructed.

Tezuka was by his husband's side in a heartbeat. The two grabbed her wrists, each sinking their fangs into her. Oishi and Kikumaru joined, Fingernails tore into her to make sure she stayed put as the other two sank their fangs into either side of her neck. They only set her free once her heart stopped beating. Once the other three moved away, Fuji's hand clamped down of the woman's throat, his hand squeezing around the column until the sickening sound of bones being crushed.

"Guards. Dispose of the corpse." Elder Tezuka growled. The guards that had been outside came into the room and hauled the body off. "Go home boys, we will discuss this another time," he spoke, waving his hand toward the door. The four bowed and made their way out of the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh goodness! I meant to upload this on Monday. I've been pretty sick and working on the next fic, I completely forgot. Sorry! Anyway! One more chapter to go! I wonder what is going to happen?_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty -Nine:**

* * *

The young Tezuka family lay in bed together. It had been months since they dispatched Aiko. Spring was upon them and there had been little hunter activity since the drained corpse of their leader turned up on their doorstep. The academy was heavily guarded by their finest guards, allowing the young husbands to slip away to the Tezuka estate to be with their children.

Fuji lay on his side curled around the twins. Miyako lay on her side, facing him, also curled around the twins. Tezuka lay behind her, facing Fuji and curled around his children. The babes slept peacefully while the husbands silently communicated through a series of touches. Fuji smiled softly, his smile returned. That smile. The one for him, just for him.

Over the months since dispatching Aiko, Yumiko and Takumi claimed each other. That caused a bit of a stir, which Fuji quickly put an end to with Tezuka's help. The two were planning a summer wedding, they would plan and do everything themselves. Kikumaru and Oishi had no plans to marry formally at the time, lucky for them their families did not mind their decision to marry whenever they felt like it. It was more than clear that the two were devoted to one another.

A gentle knock sounded at the door and Fuji carefully unfolded himself and got out of bed. He pulled the door open. A young servant stood on the other side of the door. "Yes?"

"My lord, You and Lord Kunimitsu have been summoned by the elder. He waits for you in the parlor room." the servant informed.

"Very well, inform him we will be along in a minute. Also, send a nurse to sit in with the children."

"Yes, my lord." With a low bow, the servant scampered away.

Fuji turned to his husband, who sat at the edge of the bed, having gotten himself free without waking the babes. "You heard?" A nod. He grabbed one of Tezuka's button-up shirts and slipped it over his bare chest. He chuckled as it swallowed him whole. The sleeves covered his hands and it hung just past mid-thigh. He chuckled and Tezuka snorted. "Perhaps not?"

Tezuka shook his head and got up. "Not to meet with grandfather. Though, it is quite flattering." He placed a kiss on Fuji's forehead and took his shirt back from his small husband and put it on. Fuji put on a Chinese style silk top with light blue floral patterns and trim, which worked nicely with black jeans.

As soon as the nurse arrived to look after the kids, the two left to find the elder who, true to the word of the servant, was waiting for them. He, however, was not alone. All elders and even ancients were there. The two exchanged a look before entering the room, promptly sweeping into low bows as respect for those in the room.

"No need to do that." Elder Tezuka spoke. "Boys, we have been discussing this since your wedding, and more so since the incidents with the hunters. You boys have been dedicated not only to each other, but you have also brought children into this world and took responsibility of another, you have protected your charges, friends, and family with your entire beings. You two alone slew four dozen hunters as if it were nothing, you both sustained injuries during this battle, yet nothing halted your efforts in protecting your kind. "

"That being said." One of the Ancients began, his voice smooth, otherworldly almost. "We have decided that it is time we made some changes."

* * *

A ceremony took place the very day the cherry blossom trees fully bloomed. The courtyards of the academy were full of vampires from all over Japan to witness a historical event take place, that would change the future of Japanese vampires for eternity. The academy was packed, and once again the two lords were at the sheer focus. Both knelt on cushions atop of a platform. Both dressed in silk traditional wear. Fuji wore white with intricate floral patterns in gold, while Tezuka wore black with the same gold intricate patterns.

A gentle breeze blew, the smell of cherry blossom filling to the air. Fuji's hair blew gently in the wind, having grown to his shoulder blades. The two kept their heads bowed as they waited for the ancients and elders. Their families were near. The boys cradled in the matriarch's arms and Miyako stood with Yumiko.

Fuji reached out, and Tezuka took his hand. They did not speak, the only communication was through the gentle touches at their intertwined hands. Foreign nobility was arriving as well to witness these events. Fuji almost broke his silence with a laugh when he heard a familiar French accent cracking jokes with Oishi and Kikumaru. It was Killian, which probably meant that Edmond was nearby, those two seemed inseparable.

Suddenly all went silent. The elders were approaching followed by the ancients They stood behind the two lords, who let go of each other and placed their hands in their laps. An ancient stepped between both of them, her dainty hands coming to rest atop of their heads. "Vampires." She began, her voice soft and melodic. "Your young lords have dedicated their very fiber to keep you safe, on magnitudes that had not happened in most of our lifetimes. As ancients, we have seen very few incidents like this. Yes, we have had our share of hunters. Sadly, that is part of our lives." she sighed, stroking both lords on their heads gently. "Not only that, the two are a powerful force. Of Fuji blood and of Tezuka blood, they were destined for greatness, born to thrive, succeed, to _rule_." with this she grinned.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, raise your head." A second ancient spoke, male this time. Tezuka lifted his head to look out over the massive crowd. The ancient gently placed a hand on Tezuka's head, the woman ancient having stepped away.

"Tezuka Syusuke, raise your head." Another male ancient spoke. Fuji did as requested. This ancient setting his hand of Fuji's head.

"Young Kunimitsu, you have shown us commitment, bravery, dedication, and the kind of bond to your chosen that not one of us can understand. Your power is rivaled only by your chosen. You were born to _rule_." The first male ancient said.

"Young Syusuke, those same words hold true to you as well." The second male ancient said.

"This being said." The two said at the same time. From under their cloaks, they withdrew matching circles, ornately carved in silver. The items were set atop of each lord's head. "Rise to your feet," they said again, backing away to give them space.

The two rose to their feet gracefully. And the woman ancient stepped forward again. "For the first time in Japanese vampire history, all bow in recognition of your reigning monarchs. King Kunimitsu and King Syusuke of the family Tezuka." At once, everyone bowed. The matriarchs brought the boys up to their fathers and Miyako was steered to join them. After everyone stood straight again the ancient continued. "Again for Prince Akihiko, Prince Kazuhiko, and Princess Miyako," she commanded, and once again everyone swept into a bow.

Fuji tried not to laugh at Miyako as bounced in excitement. As soon as it was okay to speak, she was going to burst, he just knew it.

Cheers erupted throughout the courtyard and from windows of the dorms and school building. Stoic as ever Tezuka raised his hand to thank everyone for the cheers and praise. Fuji mimicked his gesture. Both men cradling an infant in their other arm.

"Daddy!" Miyako all but shouted, both men looked down at her. Her gaze was on Fuji. "Miyako is a real princess!" she shrieked happily.

Fuji crouched down, wrapping his free arm around the small body of his daughter. "Yes, you are." he cooed.

Honestly, when they were told that they were to become kings, neither of them could wrap their minds around it. It was unheard of. Yet, it seemed it was planned all along. They would rule over Japan's vampires forever.

"Syusuke" Tezuka called. His husband looked up at him from where he crouched, a smile spreading across his face. Fuji stood to his full height, having let go of Miyako as the matriarchs dutifully pulled the twins out of their fathers' arms. He reached out cupping Fuji's cheek. Fuji placed a hand over his and smiled, his eyes staring up at him, with that expression only he ever saw.

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji responded, his smile being returned to him, in that only way he ever saw. "My king..." he whispered.

"My king." Tezuka echoed and bent down, to capture his husband's lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it, guys! The end of His Eyes His Smile. Wow! What a journey. I loved writing this fic so much and I am sad to end it. However, there is another one in the works. Thanks for reading! -Hotaru_


End file.
